Periculosus Amor: Dangerous Love
by Lena Knight
Summary: Ashlynn Malfoy was the perfect pureblood daughter until she refused the Dark Mark. After escaping her family can she find a love in Sirius Black? Or will she return to her family for a loveless pureblood marriage that would make the Dark Lord Happy? R
1. Prelude

Prelude: October 1978

The three imposing figures advanced towards the frightened blonde witch who was wandless. "Father, please." She whimpered in the silence, tears welling in her eyes.

The white hair man shook his head and raised his head. "Crucio!" He cried as the spell hit his only daughter. Her screams of pain suddenly ended as he released the spell. She was able to get to her feet quickly as she thought. 'If I can just get to my room.'

"Stay down bitch!" Her own brother said as he raised his wand. "Crucio!" He cried smiling. She fell down to the floor as she shook from the pain of the spell.

The torture stopped for a moment and she pushed herself into a fetal position. "Please Lucius. I don't deserve this!" She cried looking at her brother; he looked down at her as he would a common house elf.

"You should have thought what your punishment would be for refusing the dark mark! He is our lord and you refuse his mark!" Lucius said in a soft cold voice. "Crucio!" He cried but she dodged the spell and made a run for it.

She didn't get very far before she heard Rabastan Lestrange yell. "Avada Kedavra!" She ducked the spell and reached the steps as she heard all three of them behind her.

"Crucio!" Abraxas Malfoy cried as that spell hit his daughter, she fell on the steps violently cracking her head open. She screamed in pain and closed her eyes as she thought about her mother who had been driven insane by the very same curse she was now under.

The spell relapsed and once again, the youngest Malfoy was on the run from her own family. She was only a few steps away from her room, where her wand laid on the bed. "Accio wand!" She cried hopefully.

Sure enough, her wand flew into her hand just as Rabastan jumped next to her and grinned madly as he raised his wand. "Avada…" He began but Ashlynn kicked his legs out from under him as she stood and sent two stunning spells at her brother and father. She reached the landing, turned quickly on the spot and with a loud pop was gone.

She appeared suddenly in the main lane of Hogsmeade. Exhausted and in horrific pain the young girl collapsed into the snow covered road.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: October 1978

Ashlynn sat up straight in bed looking about and breathing heavily. She calmed down when she realized that she was in a bed. Soon she heard a door open, and it was quietly shut. A moment later Madam Pomfrey stood in front of Ashlynn's bed, "Lie back down my dear your ribs are still healing." She was never much of a comfort and Ashlynn always found that comforting in an odd way.

Ashlynn laid back down and closed her eyes sighing. She was safe for the first time since graduation she was back in Hogwarts. "Madam Pomfrey?" She rasped.

"Yes my dear?" She asked.

"How did I get here?" Ashlynn asked.

"Madam Rosmerta heard you apparate and then saw you fall. She had Aberforth take you up to see Albus. Of course once he saw your condition you were rushed here to me." She said as she fluffed the pillows. "Now you drink this and go back to sleep. You will be able to ask questions in the morning."

* * *

Ashlynn stood at the window watching the students of Hogwarts enjoy the chilly Halloween air. She had been asleep for much of the morning and had been awaked by a brunch tray prepared by Madam Pomfrey.

"Ashlynn Malfoy." A soft voice said from behind her.

The pale witch jumped and gasped as she saw it was none other then Albus Dumbledore in front of her. "Hello Professor." She whispered looking at the older man.

"How do you feel this fine afternoon?" Dumbledore asked as he lowered himself to the bed and Ashlynn looked out the window longingly at the schoolchildren enjoying the day.

"I'm fine Professor." She answered once again in her soft whispering voice. Dumbledore nodded and watched the young girl for a moment. "Is there a reason you're here Professor?" She asked suddenly.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Yes there is my dear Ashlynn, why don't you come to my office and I will explain everything."

Ashlynn turned away from the window and looked at Dumbledore. "Alright." She said softly.

Soon the odd pair were making their way down the hallways of Hogwarts and Ashlynn sighed wistfully. Hogwarts had been the one place Ashlynn could remember being able to do what she wanted when Lucius wasn't looking. 'Could it really only be five months since she left here for good?' She thought to herself.

When they finally reached the office, Dumbledore sat down and behind his desk and lowered his head. "Miss Malfoy I ask for you to extend your left arm please." He said softly.

Ashlynn gladly pushed back her long robes and extended her left arm. "I know what you are looking for Dumbledore it's not there." She said looking squarely in the blue eyes of the elder man.

Albus nodded slowly and smiled. "One wonders why you don't have a Dark Mark." He said softly.

"I refused it." Ashlynn said looking down.

Albus nodded slowly. "I assume that you escaped from your family after some torture from your appearance last night."

"Barely escaped Sir." Ashlynn said wincing at the memories of her father and beloved brother casting the Cruciatus Curse on her.

"Why would you refuse the mark? If I remember right dear one you went along with all Lucius and Rabastan's plans before." He asked leaning forward hoping that this child wasn't beyond reach and she could be of use to the Order of the Phoenix.

Ashlynn sighed and nodded. "When I attended Hogwarts I believed the delusions of a mad man who wanted to be Master of All. My family has served under You-know-who since I can remember. I went along with this mad man for so long that I even stood by and laughed as my own mother was driven insane and eventually murdered because she didn't believe the pure bloods were any better then anyone else."

"I slowly realized my mistakes but I was in the inner core of you-know-who's followers. Lucius' my beloved big brother was his right hand man, the man that I had chosen as my husband was part of this group. How could I escape without ending up the way my mother did?" Ashlynn paused for a moment and looked at up at Albus.

"Please continue you my dear." Dumbledore urged the seventeen-year-old witch.

With a gulp she continued. "I expressed my wish to leave the inner core. The moment the words were out of my mouth, Lucius placed me under the Imperius Curse. He hid the fact that I was no longer loyal to the Dark Lord for many months. Then last night I was suppose to receive my mark. Lucius had hoped I had come to my senses."

"The Dark Lord came to Malfoy Manor and the moment he arrived he knew something was amiss. He forced Lucius to admit that I was under the Imperius Curse. Knowing I didn't want the Dark Mark, he commanded that Lucius or my father kill me within a day. Luckily I was able to get close to my wand and Apparate."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and sighed. "So returning to you family is out of the question then."

"You're forcing me out of Hogwarts?" Ashlynn cried unhappily.

"Far from it my dear. I'm offering you a place to stay. Here at Hogwarts temporarily, until I can arrange something more suitable." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Really?" Ashlynn asked shocked.

"Yes my dear. Now I trust you to stay away from the other students. I ask you to stick to the rooms I'm going to show you, and the library. I do not wish the whole school to know I'm harboring you from Voldemort. It would put my students at risk you understand."

"Yes sir." Ashlynn whispered.

* * *

Ashlynn sat in buried in the restricted section of the library reading it had been two weeks since she had come to stay at Hogwarts. She had been taken to reading most of her days, until she was called to Dumbledore's which he had taken to doing most days. Some days it was nothing but to see how the girl was, other times it was to ask questions about Voldemort or his inner core.

She had just finished the chapter in the book she was reading when she heard a voice calling her name. She closed the book and walked to the gate of the restricted section. There the head boy stood looking at her expectantly. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office."

"Thank you." Ashlynn said softly and exited the library quickly.

She walked quickly to headmaster's office and after saying the password, she walked up the spiral staircase. She knocked softly on the door and walked in to see Albus Dumbledore was not alone. With him sat a black haired man and a red haired woman.

"Hello Professor." Ashlynn said softly.

"Come in Ashlynn, come in." Dumbledore said with a smile. Ashlynn slowly made her way to the open chair, without waiting she sat down quickly. "Ashlynn I think remember James Potter and Lily Evans from your time here."

Ashlynn nodded to the couple. "I do sir, it wasn't that long ago that we were seventh years together." Ashlynn answered softly. Though she had never really talked to either Potter or Evans she knew who they were especially because her dear friend Severus Snape had often talked about them.

"Sir." James spoke "What is she doing here? She's a pureblood fanatic. She's in with You-know-Who!"

Ashlynn sighed and lowered her eyes; the sins of the past were coming to haunt her. She started to open her mouth but Dumbledore waved his hand to silence both of them. "James, Ashlynn refused the dark mark. She scarcely escaped with her life." Dumbledore said.

"She's still a supporter! She's Princess Malfoy! Abraxas' pride and joy, the darling little pureblood sister of Lucius! She's engaged to Rabastan Lestrange! Hell her best friend is that bat like Snape!" James cried standing up.

"James." Lily warned but Ashlynn stood up and glared at James.

"Abraxas himself is the one who performed the Cruciatus Curse on me! Rabastan almost hit me with the Killing Curse and my own brother wanted to torture me till I died!" Ashlynn cried. "So excuse me Potter that I'm not exactly jumping up and down wanting to have mark that says I serve a nutter!"

James sat back down surprised as in the seven years he had seen the Malfoy girl she had never spoken above her wispy voice. "My family disowned me because I refused to join some nutter who thinks being half blood or less is punishment for death."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." James said looking down.

"No you didn't. All you think I am the spoiled rich girl. Princess Malfoy, the perfect pure blood daughter." Ashlynn gasped.

Lily glared at her fiancée unsure of why her heart went out to the girl standing in front of her. "James, Ashlynn please settle down. I've asked you all here for a reason." Dumbledore soothed.

Ashlynn sat back down glaring at James. "I'm sorry for losing my temper Professor." She said.

"Its fine my dear, I can understand your anger." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now the reason I invited you here is about where Miss. Malfoy will be staying. She cannot continue to live at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore…" James began.

Dumbledore waved his hand. "Miss Malfoy is to be trusted she has given me invaluable information about Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"She can stay with us." Lily said suddenly before she even realized the words were out of her mouth.

"Lily!" James cried.

"James think about it she has no one. All her friends and family are on the other side. She is very brave to refuse that awful mark. I say she can stay with us, if you don't like it you can leave James Potter." Lily looked at her fiancée with a small forced smile.

"It'll be a delight to have you at our house Ashlynn." James said with a smile.

* * *

That night Lily showed Ashlynn the room she would be staying and Ashlynn had retired early. In hushed whispers, James and Lily spoke of Ashlynn Malfoy. "How can we trust her Lil she's a Malfoy." James whispered.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "James her last name doesn't matter, that's like saying all Blacks are bad and we know for a fact they aren't." Lily said as she held her fiancé's hand. "Dumbledore trusts here so we should too."

James rubbed his untidy black hair and nodded. "Your right my dearest. Let's just pray she doesn't betray us." James said.

Lily patted James hand and smiled. "She won't dear; I have a good feeling about her."


	3. Chapter 2

Two days later Ashlynn and Lily sat at the table eating a light lunch of cucumber sandwiches. James had left the morning after Ashlynn's arrival and had yet to be home, though Ashlynn and Lily had become fast friends. Lily enjoyed the company of the quiet Malfoy girl.

"Lily I was wondering if I could walk around the town today." Ashlynn asked softly. It had been weeks since she had felt the warm fall sun and she had hoped to suck it all in before November turned to rain.

Lily grimaced and sighed. "I'd rather you not go by yourself…" Lily began.

"I'll go with her." A new voice volunteered. Both women whirled around frightened. Lily laughed when she saw it was just Sirius Black.

Ashlynn gazed at him for a moment. "Ashlynn you remember Sirius from Hogwarts don't you?"

Ashlynn nodded. "I do." She answered slowly.

"That's a girl!" Sirius cried and then turned to Lily. "James will be home soon."

Lily let out a long breath and sighed. "He has taken no hurts then?"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Our mission ended on good terms."

"That is good news." Lily said with a smile.

"So about that walk?" Sirius asked with a small smile as he turned to Ashlynn.

Soon the pair was walking around the small village of Godric's' Hollow. They were quiet for a few moments before as they walked down the road. "Ashlynn, Dumbledore asked me to speak to you."

Ashlynn looked up at him surprised. "About what?"

"You have heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlynn nodded. "Of course."

"Dumbledore is the head of the Order, I think you know this." Ashlynn nodded once again and Sirius continued. "Would you be against helping rid our world of you-know-who. It would mean going against everyone you have ever loved. You would be risking your life for the greater good."

Ashlynn sighed. "How can I help?" She asked softly looking up.

"Welcome to our side fellow blood traitor." Sirius said with a smile.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed in a dream like state for Ashlynn. She spent much of her time training with Sirius, Lily, and James, and in Hogwarts with the rest of the Order explaining certain facts about Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Today Ashlynn and Sirius were taking a break from training sitting in the backyard of the Potter's house drinking lemonade. The two had bonded quickly over being blood traitors to their pureblood fanatic families. "You know Dumbledore wants to put you under the Fidelius Charm." Sirius said with a smile.

Ashlynn sighed as she placed her face in her hands. "Why would he want to do that? How can I help if I'm stuck in one place?" Ashlynn cried.

"He's after the one person who knows all about his right hand man. You know the inter workings of his Death Eaters better then any of us do." Sirius said as he picked up his glass and sipped.

"I don't want to be part of the Fidelius Charm. I want to help the Order. I want to reverse all the bad I've done." She whispered softly.

Sirius looked at her oddly. "Bad you've done? Ashlynn you were under the Imperius curse for couple of months you can't be held accountable for any of that stuff." He said.

"Before that." She gulped. "Before I rebelled against them, I hurt people. People who didn't deserve it. I wasn't a good person Sirius."

"None of us are good people Ashlynn." Sirius said with a smile.

"Still I hurt people I want to make things right." She said with a small smile.

Sirius walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You were young you didn't know better. Stop blaming yourself." Sirius cried. Ashlynn looked up into his eyes with a small smile. Sirius stopped for a moment and thought. 'Her eyes are a beautiful shade of grey.' Then without thinking, he leaned down and kissed the girl hard on the mouth.

* * *

James and Lily watched from inside the house as Sirius and Ashlynn kissed. James sighed and shook his head. "They are becoming very close." He whispered.

Lily laughed and shrugged. "You knew it was going to happen the moment we saw them together." She said softly as she brushed some of her red hair out of her face.

James nodded and remember how after returning from his and Sirius' mission. Sirius had come up the steps without tearing his eyes off the Malfoy girl. It had been an instant attraction for Sirius and James could tell. "He trusts her; he wants to take her on our mission this week." James said. Lily gasped as she looked up at her fiancée and James nodded. "I know my dear, but Sirius wants her to get some real experience."

Lily nodded slowly in understanding. "I can take to go get Alice." Lily said with a smile.

"When do you have to go get her?" James asked as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Tonight at nine, do you think I should take her?" Lily asked as she reached up ran her hand through his hair.

James thought for a moment and nodded. "I think it'll be a good training excise for her. Neither you or Alice are high on you-know-who's radar so you shouldn't run into any issues." James said. "I'll Owl Dumbledore and inform him, why don't you go ask Ashlynn is she'd like to go with you."

Lily nodded and kissed James quickly before she walked out into the backyard. A few moments later Sirius walked in with a sigh. "So we trust her to go with Lily?" He asked.

James laughed. "Well you trust her enough to go around snogging her!" James cried.

Sirius' eyes widened but then shrugged and smile. "What can I say? She's charming."

* * *

That night Ashlynn sat in her room looking at her borrowed cloak. It was too short as she was a bit taller then Lily and it was just plain red wool. She sighed and closed her eyes picturing the fine black velvet cloak with the Malfoy crest, and lined with fur. "Ashlynn?" Lily's voice said from outside. "Are you ready?"

Ashlynn got up, walked over to the door, and nodded. "I am."

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

Ashlynn forced a smile and nodded. "I'm fine Lily."

"Good let's get going" Lily said and handed Ashlynn a Cleansweep 5, which made her long for her Comet 180. She might have hated her father and brother's ramblings but she did miss her material things. "Ashlynn are you sure you're okay?"

Ashlynn nodded again. "Sorry just got lost in my thoughts."

Lily laughed and smiled. "You're just like Sirius he gets lost in his thoughts all the time." Lily said as they moved to the back door. James and Sirius had left to see Dumbledore earlier in the night.

Ashlynn smiled at the mention of the dark haired man's name. Sirius Black had caught her interest the very first day they had walked around Godric's Hollow. Even though all four had been at Hogwarts at the same time, Ashlynn had never really known them. She had disliked them for the fact of how James and Sirius had treated her best friend Severus Snape.

"Does someone have a crush on Sirius Black?" Lily asked as they made their way into the backyard and mounted their brooms.

"No!" Ashlynn cried unhappy that she couldn't hide the fact from Lily Evans.

Lily laughed and shook her head. "It's alright if you do dear he's very single. In fact I think you're the first girl he's actually taken an interest in since our sixth year."

Ashlynn blushed and without another word, she kicked off into the air. She could hear Lily's laughter following her into the night air. Ashlynn closed her eyes and smiled happily. Flying had always been one of her passions, she could remember her mother teaching her how to, and playing Quidditch with her brother on holidays before her father had changed him. She shook her head. 'Don't think like that Ashlynn, those days are over.'

The flight took over an hour and most of it was in silence with Lily leading the way to the Longbottom's house. Finally, Lily began to descend and they landed in the backyard of a small cottage. There stood a smiling Alice Longbottom. "Lily!" She cried happy to see her old friend.

"Alice!" Lily cried as they hugged. "Alice this is Ashlynn Malfoy, Ashlynn this is Alice Longbottom."

"Malfoy?" Alice looked up at the taller blonde girl. "Ah Lucius' little sister."

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "It's nice to meet you." She said extending her hand hoping that the women would take it. Not many in the Order had shaken her hand when they had been introduced.

"It's nice to meet you too." Alice said with a smile and shook her hand. Ashlynn sighed happily, as they made their way into the house for a small break before continuing.

* * *

The three girls flew through the night sky this time there was much talk between Lily and Alice, with Ashlynn scouting out ahead of them and behind them. Her stomach was in knots she wished the two would quiet down. For some reason she feared something or someone was coming for them. Once again, she shot ahead of the two girls and completed a full circle around them to make sure no one was in the night air.

Lily sighed and looked at Alice. "I wish she wouldn't do that." Lily said softly.

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Do we trust her?"

"I do." Lily said.

Ashlynn swooped down next to Lily. "Is there anywhere we can stop for a few moments?" She asked hopefully.

"Why?" Lily asked looking at the blonde-haired person.

"There's two death eaters behind us, they are catching up. If we hide somewhere they'll fly past us." Ashlynn said.

"No, we will keep flying just faster." Alice said.

Ashlynn's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "It won't work. They'll have two more ahead of us in minutes, we need to land quickly and hide." She said.

"No we'll pull ahead of them." Alice said.

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. "I know these people Alice! It's not enough for them to fly behind us. They will surround us and take us down. Please just trust me." She begged as she flew faster to keep up with Alice.

Ashlynn sighed as she grabbed out her wand and pointed it at Alice…

* * *

"They should've been here by now." Frank Longbottom cried as he paced back and forth on the highest tour of Hogwarts. "How could you send Malfoy with her Potter?"

James sighed and looked up at the sky. "They are only twenty minutes late. If they aren't back by the end of the hour we will go looking for them."

Sirius stood by the edge of the tower and he bit into the apple. "Why do you have a problem with Malfoy but not me?" He asked looking over at Frank.

Frank sighed and shrugged. "You've been James' best friend since the day you met. Plus you were never like the pureblood freak." He said.

"Ashlynn's not a pureblood freak." Sirius shot back suddenly.

"Careful Longbottom, our friend Sirius was snogging Malfoy in my backyard just this morning." James said laughing as Sirius chucked the half-eaten apple at him.

"Why must you tell people about that? It's not anyone but mine and Ashlynn's business." Sirius said.

James laughed and shook his head as Frank leaned forward. "Really got a wee bit of a crush on Princess Malfoy do we Sirius?" He asked. Sirius shook his head and turned his back on the two once more looking up at the night sky.

* * *

"Cave Inimicum." Ashlynn muttered at Alice and then at Lily and both turned invisible. Then quickly before either could protest, she cast a spell that made them both unable to speak. "Just fly to Hogwarts quick and fast I'll catch up." She said and then turned her broom around and took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Lily and Alice suddenly appeared in the night sky over Hogwarts and landed on the tower. "Where's Ashlynn?" Sirius asked.

"We don't know she cast spells on us and told us death eaters were coming. She said she'd meet us here." Lily said.

Sirius without thinking ripped the broomstick out of Lily's hands and was off towards the way they came. A few moments later, he heard James behind him laughing. "This is fun Sirius!" James cried over the whipping wind. Sirius grinned madly and leaned over his broomstick making it go faster. James laughed again and leaned over his own broomstick.

* * *

"Hello little sister." Lucius said to Ashlynn who was surrounded by four death eaters. Ashlynn bit her lip looking around trying to find a way out of the situation. "There's no help coming for you Ashlynn."

The rest started laughing and Ashlynn sighed. "Get if done with that Lucius." She spat at him.

"Don't talk to him like that!" A women's office called.

"Still hiding behind your mask Bella?" A male's voice cried and Ashlynn smiled seeing Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Sirius!" Bellatrix cried.

Ashlynn extended her wand arm and quickly sent a stunning spell at the mask figure behind her. "You little bitch! Can't ever take anything laying down can you?" Lucius cried.

Ashlynn laughed and shot another stunning spell at her own brother. "I'm a Malfoy, Lucius; we don't take anything lying down!"

Soon the three were speeding away from the death eaters. "Watch out for Snape!" Ashlynn screamed at the boys. She knew her best friend would be anywhere Lucius and Bellatrix were.

Sirius turned his head and had just opened his mouth when someone bellowed "Sectumsempra!" From behind them. Ashlynn screamed in fear as the spell hit her in the back. Blood splattered all over James who rode by her side and her grip on the broomstick became lax.

"Come on Ashlynn keep going we'll have back up in just a few moments!" James cried as he tried to get her to pull the broomstick up. She looked up at him confusion written all over her face as slid off the broomstick plummeting quickly to the ground to the cheers from the death eaters.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Ashlynn woke up with a start. The last thing she could remember was the look of horror on James face as she had slid off her broom. She sighed when she realized she was in a bed. "Welcome back Miss. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice said.

"What…what happened?" Ashlynn asked confused.

"That's a story I shall let Sirius tell as they know exactly what happened. How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

Ashlynn sighed and shrugged. "I'm okay Sir. My back aches."

Dumbledore nodded. "It will hurt for a while my dear and sadly you'll always carry the scars. That was very powerful spell you were hit with do you know what it was?"

Ashlynn nodded. "Yes, Severus created it when we were still students here. It is called Sectumsempra. It's meant to kill Professor." She said softly. "Sev tired to kill me." Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes. She could not believe her best friend had tried to kill her.

Dumbledore patted her shoulder and nodded. "My dear if you do not wish to work for the Order anymore I shall understand." He said softly.

Ashlynn looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "No I want to keep working. Sir this just strengthened my need to work for the Order. They are willing to kill me; I'm willing to bring them down." She cried.

Dumbledore nodded and sighed. "Very well my dear. Why don't you get some rest? I'll come back in a few hours to see you." He said.

"Sir, may I speak to Sirius or James? I'd like to know what happened." Ashlynn said softly.

Dumbledore laughed and nodded. "Sirius has been kept outside he's been dying to come in. So on my way out I shall send him in." He said with a smile and then he handed Ashlynn a chocolate frog. "Enjoy that my dear." Ashlynn thanked the Professor and opened it slowly as she waited for Sirius to come in.

Soon enough Sirius stopped next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Ashlynn looked up at him. "I feel okay. How are you and James?" She asked.

Sirius waved his wand and a chair came towards him. As he sat down, he looked at her. "We are fine. You were the only one hit with that spell."

Ashlynn nodded and closed her eyes. "What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing James' face as I slid off my broomstick." She whispered.

Sirius nodded slowly and thought for a moment. "Well you started to slide off the broom and you got hit with a stunning spell. James was able to catch you by your arm and hold you in the air as he sped off and I stayed behind to watch his back. James found Lily, Alice, Frank, and Dumbledore. Lily and Alice took you back here to Madam Pomfrey. Once the death eaters saw Dumbledore they disappeared."

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I caused more trouble then good." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"Don't say that! If it weren't for you then Alice and Lily either would be dead, or captured by death eaters. They said if it wasn't for you then they would have been taken by surprise." Sirius cried.

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "I'm just glad that they got back safely." She said softly as she bit into the chocolate frog. Sirius watched her for a moment and then leaned over and kissed her once again.

"Mr. Black!" Madam Pomfrey cried. "This is the hospital wing; Miss. Malfoy needs her rest not to be snogging with you."

Sirius chuckled and winked at Ashlynn. "I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey; I will take my leave now. Sleep well Ashlynn." He said and once again kissed her before he promptly walked out.

* * *

Sirius was still laughing to himself when he entered the rooms Dumbledore had given him to sleep in. "What are you laughing about?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just got thrown out of the Hospital wing for kissing Ashlynn." He said with a reckless grin.

James laughed and shook his head. "What is going on between you two?" James asked.

Sirius flopped down on the bed and put his arms behind his head. "I'm not really sure, I like to snog her but besides that who knows." He said.

James sighed as Lily came in. "how is she?' She asked looking at Sirius.

"She's fine now that Sirius went and snogged her again!" James cried causing his best friend to flush with color.

Lily gasped and shook her head. "Sirius what are you doing? You can't play with her feelings like that!" She cried unhappily.

Sirius groaned and looked at Lily. "What makes you think I'm playing with her feelings? I like her Lil." Sirius said.

Lily nodded slowly. "Just be careful Sirius." She said as she climbed into the bed next to James. "Promise me Padfoot that you'll be careful."

"I promise Lily, you don't have to worry." Sirius said as he kicked off his sneakers. "Now let's get to sleep."

"Wait, wait, wait." James said. "Sirius are you dating a pureblood girl?"

"We aren't dating!" Sirius cried unhappily.

"Sirius and Ashlynn will have beautiful pureblood babies won't they Lil?" James asked trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh yes with long blonde hair, and grey eyes." Lily agreed.

Sirius picked up his wand and said. "Silencio. Silencio!" He waited a moment and then sighed. "Ah yes finally quiet." With that, he rolled over on his side and went to sleep.

* * *

Sirius bounded into the hospital wing bright and early the next morning followed closely by James and Lily. "Good morning." He said and tossed Ashlynn a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Morning." Ashlynn said as she set the box on the side table. "Hullo James, Lily."

"Hello Ashlynn how are you feeling?" James asked as Sirius plopped down next to her in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm feeling alright could be better. I need to stop ending up in this hospital wing." Ashlynn said with a smile.

Sirius laughed and sighed. "Do you know when you get to go back to the cottage?" He asked looking at her with adoration written all over his face.

Ashlynn sighed and looked away. "I'm not going back to the Potter's for a while. I risk their lives too much already." She said softly looking down at her hand.

"Well where are you going to go then?' Sirius cried unhappily. He had enjoyed spending much time with Ashlynn the last couple of weeks and had grown attached to her quickly.

"That's nonsense. You're coming home with us Ashlynn." James said firmly. "It's your home too now." Ashlynn looked up amazed she had felt James had disliked her and now suddenly he was making her go back to his home.

"I don't want to put you at risk any more. Plus you and Lily are going to be married in less then a month, your not going to want me hanging around after that." Ashlynn said looking between the two.

Lily laughed and sighed. "Yes we do. There is no point in arguing Ashlynn your coming home. How else are we going to keep an eye on you?"

Ashlynn laughed and looked over at Sirius who was grinning ear to ear. "Well I guess I'll be returning as soon as Madam Pomfrey lets me go."

* * *

Remus and Peter walked down the road and walked into the backyard of the Potter's house. There lounged Ashlynn covered in a blanket and Sirius sitting next to her holding her hand and whispering back and forth. "What is this?" Peter cried in his squeaky voice.

Sirius turned and smiled at his other best friends who had been away for the last month or so, on some mission. "Moony! Wormtail!" He cried happily, as he stood up and hugged the other men.

"Hello Sirius." Remus said and then looked over at Ashlynn.

"Remus and Peter you remember Ashlynn Malfoy from Hogwarts?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Remus nodded and shook her hand. "It's nice to see you again Ashlynn." He said and Ashlynn nodded slowly.

"Same here." She said and forced a smile. It had been a week since she had been hit with the spell and even though the wounds were mostly healed it still stung sometimes.

Peter walked over and smiled at her shyly. "Hullo." He said. "I remember you; we were in N.E.W.T level potions together."

Ashlynn nodded with smile. "Oh yes. You sat behind Severus." She said with a small smile.

Peter nodded. "Oh yes, yes." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn looked over at Sirius and then stood up. "I am going to go see if Lily needs help with dinner." She said and kissed his cheek before she walked into the small cottage.

Remus looked shocked at Sirius and then pointed after Ashlynn's retreating form. "What was that about Sirius?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius laughed and sighed. "What was what about?" He asked playing innocent.

"The kiss! And when we walked in it seemed that you two were awful close, holding hands and whispering as if you were about to snog!" Peter cried in his squeaky voice.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not really." Sirius said after moment of thought. "We get along."

"That's something new Sirius Black getting along with a girl!" Remus said laughing as James came out.

"Oh we are talking about Ashlynn I see." James said with a lopsided grin.

"Don't start again Prongs! I'm over hearing about it." Sirius cried. James laughed and ruffled his best friend's hair.

"No worries. Come on Lily's ready to see you boys looking dapper in your suits for the wedding." James said and then pushed his three groomsmen into the cottage.

In the kitchen, Ashlynn sat stunned looking at Lily. "You want me to be in your wedding?" She whispered softly.

Lily nodded happily. "Oh yes. See my sister refuses to even come and I don't have any really close girlfriends but I feel close to you and would love if you were my maid of honor!" She cried looking at the blonde girl.

Ashlynn frowned a bit. "I mean I see you as a close friend and all but don't you want one of the other bride's maids to be the maid of honor?" She asked.

"Oh no! One is James cousin and the other is a girl from my house who I am still a bit close to but not like, we are. I see you as my sister Ashlynn, oh please, please!" Lily asked as she came over and held her hands, gazing into her eyes. "Please?"

Ashlynn sighed and nodded. "Alright Lily, I'll be your maid of honor." She said laughing.

Lily squealed and hugged her closely. "Oh thank you, thank you!" She cried. "James!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

James ran in and looked around worriedly. "What is it?" He asked breathlessly.

Lily still holding Ashlynn's hands jumped up and down. "Ashlynn's going to be my maid of honor!" She announced laughing.

James smiled and nodded. "Well then good, Sirius won't have to walk down the aisle with your horsed faced sister!" James said laughing. "Now madams allow me to present, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail in wedding dress robes!" With a flourish Sirius, Remus, and Peter all appeared wearing deep purples robes.


	5. Chapter 4

Sirius sat next Ashlynn on the floor of James parents' house watching the commotion coming from the kitchen where James and Lily were greeting the many Potter relatives. James's father Charles Potter came in with a smile for Sirius. "Hullo second son!" He cried happily, as he hugged the younger man.

"Hello dad." Sirius said with a smile and then he turned to Ashlynn. "Dad this is Ashlynn Malfoy, my girlfriend."

Ashlynn gasped and looked up at Sirius that had been the first time he had put a title to what they were. "Hello Ashlynn it's nice to see Sirius bring a girl home!" Charles said shaking the young witch's hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir." She said softly.

Charles laugh and then called into the kitchen. "Doreen come in here for a moment!" The small black hair witch came in and smiled at her husband adoringly.

"Yes Charles?" She asked.

Charles held out his arm and looked at Ashlynn. "Did you know that Miss. Ashlynn is Sirius' girlfriend?" Charles asked with a wink and a smile and suddenly Ashlynn knew where James got his sense of humor.

"Charles don't embarrass the poor girl. Now come into the kitchen and talk to your family." She said and pulled her husband into the kitchen once again leaving Sirius and Ashlynn alone.

"So I am your girlfriend?" She asked looking at Sirius a small smile playing on her face.

Sirius laughed and shrugged. "You might as well be. I care about you, and I think you care about me." He said as he brushed a piece of her hair away.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "I do care about you Sirius, I don't allow just anyone to snog me you know!" She cried. Sirius grinned as he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Sirius!" James called looking at his best friend. "Hands off the maid of honor!"

Sirius pulled away from Ashlynn with a wicked grin. "I can kiss my girlfriend any time I want. Plus I'm the best man; I can kiss the maid of honor if I want to!" He retorted with a wink. James nodded and shook his head as he went back into the kitchen.

Sirius chuckled softly and then looked at Ashlynn. "Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?" He asked.

Ashlynn nodded. "Yeah all of Lilly's stuff is upstairs as is mine." She said softly as she looked down at her hands. "I still can't believe she wanted me to be her maid of honor."

Sirius laughed and then pointed at Lily's other bridesmaids. "Would you want to choose either of those to be your maid of honor?"

Ashlynn smirked up at Sirius. "I guess your right. Think we should join them?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nah. I like sitting here cuddling." With those words, he pulled Ashlynn closer to him and rested his head on her shoulder. In the kitchen, Lily touched James' shoulder and nodded towards Sirius and Ashlynn.

"They look so cute together; it's nice to see Sirius getting close to someone besides you." Lily said softly. James grinned and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ashlynn kept her eyes closed as she lay in the spare bedroom of the Potter's house. She thought long enough she could picture herself being home in her soft bed with the warm black velvet blankets that held the Malfoy crest on them. She could just hear Dobby bringing up her breakfast tray and talking her ear off. The one thing she missed from Malfoy Manor the most was that little house elf.

Her door was pushed open and with that, all hopes of falling asleep again were dashed against the rocks. "Good morning!" Lily called as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning." Ashlynn said as she finally opened her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Lily shrugged and sighed. "I feel fine, a bit nervous but I expect that comes with today." She said with a grin.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and then looked down at her own hands. She still wore her engagement ring that Rabastan had given her, along with the Malfoy ring she had received on her 17th birthday along with the matching watch. Lily sighed and then took Ashlynn's hands in hers. "Did you love Rabastan?" She asked peering into the grey eyes of the youngest Malfoy.

Ashlynn pulled her hand away and sighed. "Love? No our marriage was to be one of force, one for making pure-blood babies." She said with a small laugh. "Come on though let's get you some breakfast."

Lily giggled and rushed out of the room as Ashlynn slid out of the bed slowly. With a sigh, she slowly took off her engagement ring and slipped it into her bad. That was the first time she had taken it off in two years. She closed her eyes and remembered how Rabastan had asked her to marry her. With a shake of her head, she also pulled the Malfoy ring and followed Lily out.

When she entered the kitchen Lily was being served breakfast by Doreen Potter. "Ashlynn come in, come in dear!" She cried happily. "Don't be shy at all."

Ashlynn came in and sat down quickly. "Thank you Mrs. Potter." She said quietly.

Doreen grinned and shook her head. "Please call me Doreen. Now would you like something to eat?" She asked with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded. "Yes." She answered and then paused. "Please."

Doreen soon floated a plate of food to her and sat down with the girls and her own plate of food. "So Lily are you ready to become a Potter?" Doreen asked as she took a bite off her eggs.

Lily nodded slowly and smiled. "I am. I can't wait to marry James, and start our own family." She said.

Doreen smiled and then patted her hands. "Good. I want as many grandbabies as I can get!" She said with a smile. Then she turned over to Ashlynn and smiled. "And what about you my dear how long have you been dating my other son?" Ashlynn flushed and quickly took a bite of food so she did not have to answer. Doreen and Lily began laughing. "It's already sweetie I'm just glad that Sirius found someone who makes him happy."

Lily nodded in agreement. "You should see him Doreen, he smiles when ever she's in the room."

"He does not!" Ashlynn said as she took another bottle.

"He does to and anytime your name is mentioned he smiles. Plus the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking; I'd say Sirius Black is in love."

Ashlynn rolled her eyes as she picked up her plate and brought it to the sink. "He is not in love with me." She said and walked out of the room without another word.

"What is wrong with her?" Doreen asked softly.

"I don't think she knows what love is." Lily said softly.

"Poor girl." Doreen said with a frown. "Well maybe Sirius will cure her of it."

Lily nodded and took another bite. "I think they will both be good for each other." She said.

Ashlynn sat in her room playing with her engagement ring. She sighed as she pushed back on the ring and closed her eyes. She hated that she could not rid herself of the past. Ashlynn shook her head as she also pushed on her Malfoy ring. She hated that she could not stop thinking about her past.

With a sigh, she looked out the window and could see Sirius and James emerging from the tent in the backyard. She gazed at Sirius' form and thought 'Lily was wrong about Sirius loving me right?' Her gazed was torn away from the window when Lily came in with a grin on her face.

* * *

Lily paced back and forth, as they waited for the wedding to begin. She sighed and looked at Ashlynn who flashed her a reassuring smile. Lily flashed one back and look down at her slim white wedding dress. Her red hair hung freely and a small tiara rested on top of her head.

"Are you ready?" A tall man asked.

Lily nodded and grinned widely. "I am ready." She said and picked up her bouquet of violets that matched Ashlynn's dress.

Ashlynn started to walk out and Lily grabbed her hand. "I'm happy you're here with me, Ashlynn. We may not have known each other that long but I think of you as my best friend." Lily said with a warm smile.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and smiled. "Thank you Lily, I feel the same way." She said softly. With those words, the girls made their way through the house and into the backyard.

They walked into the backyard where a large white tent was set up. Lily giggled and grinned widely seeing it. "Oh I'm so nervous." She whispered to Ashlynn.

Ashlynn smiled and laughed. "It is one of the biggest days of your life!" She said and then kissed her cheek. "For a happy marriage."

Tears sprung to Lily's eyes as the traditional kiss on the cheek was suppose to come from a mother or sister in the wizarding world. "Oh Ashlynn!" She cried. "Thank you so much."

Ashlynn smiled and shrugged. "It's no big deal Lily." She whispered and then went and stood in front of her as the tent flaps were pulled open.

The walk down the aisle went by quickly for Lily and she was so excited to see James in his dress rooms. Sirius' eyes had not left Ashlynn since she had appeared in the tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls James William Potter, and Lily Gwyneth Evans in marriage. The marriage they are creating here has roots in themselves, and the love, friendship, and guidance each of us has offered them. They have asked us to be with them here today, because we are a community of loved ones. We rejoice in the ways life has led them to each other and brought them to the place where they now stand." The elder wizard, Anthony said bringing silence to the whole tent.

Turning to James, he looked and said. "James, the woman who stands by your side is about to become your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always consider her along with yourself."

James grinned ear to ear and took Lily's hands in. "Lily, as freely as my parents have given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, Come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife." He answered.

Turning to Lily, the wizard said. "Lily, the man who stands by your side is about to become your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always consider him along with yourself."

Lily smiled back at James with tears welling in her eyes she said, "James, as freely as my parents have given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, Come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband."

Sirius stopped listening at this point the just kept staring at Ashlynn. She was beautiful in the dress of purple her blonde hair was really offset by it. When he zoned back in the couple were exchanging vows. "Do you James, take Lily to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do." James said happily.

"And do you Lily, take James to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

Squeezing James hand, she grinned. "I do."

Anthony smiled happily and said. "Then I declare you bonded for life! You may kiss the bride." With that James, grabbed Lily dipped her down low and kissed her deeply.

* * *

After the wedding guests had cleared away and the tent had been taken down Sirius, Ashlynn, Lily and James stood in the backyard ready to leave. For the next couple of weeks Ashlynn would be living at Sirius' flat in London to give Lily and James some time alone. Lily hugged Ashlynn close and whispered. "I love you."

Ashlynn stood shocked for a moment. The last time anyone had ever told it had been her mother. "I love you too Lily." She said and then moved away.

"Have a good time you two!" Sirius cried as they both got onto James broomstick.

"Hey Ashlynn try not to end up in a Hogwarts bed on your trip to London!" James cried laughing. Ashlynn laughed loudly and then waved goodbye to everyone.

Doreen shot forwards and wrapped Sirius in a hug. "Be good to Ashlynn." She whispered. Then pulling away, she smiled at her and said. "Don't be a stranger! It will be nice to have some company around here."


	6. Chapter 5

Ashlynn and Sirius walked down the streets of London holding hands and enjoying the cold December day. They had decide to take a trip to Diagon Alley for some Christmas shopping and to waste more time they choose to go in the muggle way. "Here we are!" Sirius cried as they got to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ashlynn smiled as she walked inside the Leaky Cauldron first. "Do you want to have something to eat here or in Diagon?" She asked with a small smile.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not all that hungry; can we get some food later?" He asked looking down at her.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Then let's get going to Gringotts." She said with a smile and made her way through the bar.

After a quick trip to Gringotts, the two were out in Diagon Alley. Ashlynn could hardly contain herself she had never able to go anywhere she wanted in Diagon Alley but now she was able too. "Sirius!" She said with a huge grin on her face. "I need new robes can we stop at Madam Malkin's? I'm so tired of wearing Lily's hand me downs, they are like three inches too short."

Sirius laughed and nodded. "That's no problem." He said with a smile and once again took her hand in his. He could not get enough of being close to the Ashlynn. It had only been three days since Lily and James' wedding but he already dreaded Ashlynn going back to their cottage.

It had not taken long to get Ashlynn in a new set of deep blue robes. She had refused the black ones she usually bought from Madam Malkin and had gone with deep blue, and rich purple ones and a couple of others. Sirius sat with his feet propped up and a smirk playing on his face as Ashlynn's robes were being hemmed.

The shop bell dinged and Ashlynn's smile faded fairly quickly when she saw the tall form of Bellatrix Black, along with Narcissa Black. "Bella look!" Gasped Narcissa as she pointed at Ashlynn.

Bellatrix smiled evilly as Madam Malkin came over. "How can I help you girls?" She asked.

"I need new dress robes. I'm getting married soon!" Narcissa cried happily.

"Oh! Then come on my dear, let's get you started." Madam Malkin said as an assistant came over and continued working on Ashlynn's robes.

Soon Narcissa stood right next to Ashlynn and smiled broadly at her. "Hello Ashlynn!" Narcissa said.

Ashlynn raised her eyebrow and nodded at her. She had known Narcissa, and Bellatrix for most of her life and Narcissa had rarely spoken to her. "Hello Narcissa." She said as she looked over at Sirius.

Narcissa looked over at her. "I'm getting married in a couple of months." She said with a smile.

"Congratulations." Ashlynn said.

Narcissa smiled and then held up her hand. "Like my ring?" She asked.

Ashlynn gasped when she saw her mothers ring gleaming on the hand of Narcissa. The ring that she had begged for when her mother had past away. "You're… your… marrying Lucius?" She asked in a whisper.

Narcissa nodded happily. "Oh yes! I'm going to be Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy." She said as she grinned widely. "Bella's going to be Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Ashlynn winced and looked at Bellatrix. "You're marrying Rabastan?" She asked softly.

The bell rang again and in walked Lucius and Rodolphus. "Oh no, sister dear she's going to be marrying Rodolphus, as your still engaged to Rabastan." Lucius said with a smile.

"I'm not engaged to anyone Lucius." She said and then began to get down before the assistant was done. "I'll come back when it's not so crowded around here."

As she grabbed Sirius' hand and headed towards the door, Lucius barred their way. "Ashlynn, father and our Lord have said they will forgive you if return to marry Rabastan by the time our double wedding comes. It's February 25th if you want to come marry him." He whispered to her.

Ashlynn glared at him. "Don't hold your breath Lucius, I'm never coming home." She snapped and then tired to move his arm.

"Move your arm Malfoy." Sirius warned in a low voice.

"Don't tell me what to do, especially with my little sister Black. Ashlynn if you're not engaged why are you wearing your engagement ring?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlynn smiled and took off the ring and flung it at Lucius. "I'm not engaged to Rabastan Lestrange. And I'm Malfoy no more!" She cried as she also took off her Malfoy ring and watch. "Now get the hell out of my way Malfoy or I will hex you to kingdom come."

Lucius shook his head and dropped his arm. "Goodbye little sister." He said and turned towards his fiancée.

* * *

Ashlynn sat looking glumly inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Come on cheer up love." Sirius said looking at the ice cream that was melting in the bowl in front of Ashlynn. Ashlynn glanced up at him and then back at her empty fingers without saying a word.

Sirius sighed and then grabbed her hand. "Ashlynn it's going to be okay. I'll buy you a new ring." He said and forced a smile.

Ashlynn snatched back her hand and glared at Sirius. "It's not about the damn ring; it's the fact I just gave my life up for good. I cannot go back! Hell, I cannot even use the name Malfoy anymore. I'm nothing, but a blood traitor." She cried and then stormed out of the ice cream parlor.

Sirius sighed and followed her out unsure of what to do. "Ashlynn, come back here!" He cried. Ashlynn just kept walking and Sirius had to jog to keep up with her. "Ashlynn please I was just trying to make you feel better. You've been nothing but a blood traitor since you refused that dirty mark."

Ashlynn stopped walking and with tears in her eyes, she turned to Sirius. "I'm scared, I'm scared Sirius. For the first time in my life, I am terrified of where my future is going. I used to know exactly what I was going to do now, now I am just a stick in the river floating down with the current. I have no future."

Sirius gazed into her eyes and shook his head. "You silly, silly, witch. You have a future! A future with me! Since you came into my life, I cannot picture one without you. Ashlynn Malfoy, I am in love with you! I have been since the moment I saw you in James' house." He cried out.

Ashlynn gasped and then without a second thought she pulled him into a kiss and kissed him as deeply as she could. When she pulled away, she rasped. "I love you too Sirius Black."

* * *

Two weeks later Ashlynn sat with the Daily Prophet at the dining room table. Sirius was on a mission and she was stuck at the flat with nothing to do. She remembered the day they had gone to Diagon Alley how after getting back to the flat her and Sirius falling into bed together. With a smile, she flushed red at just the memories of that night.

With a sigh, she flipped the page and saw a picture of Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus and a title that read, The Black Girls to Wed in Double Wedding. Ashlynn rolled her eyes as crumbled the paper and threw it on the ground.

Ashlynn sighed when she heard someone knock on the door. She got up and looked into the peephole and there stood none other then Lily Potter. Ashlynn pulled open the door. "What are you doing here?" She cried.

Lily laughed softly and made her way into the flat with a smile playing on her face. "Once James heard the Moony and Padfoot were going on a mission he begged me to let him go." She said as Ashlynn shut the door.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and then forced a smile as Lily noticed the crumpled paper. "So you're going to be getting a new sister in law I hear." She said with a wince.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes. "I wish I could change my name. Malfoy is a name that no one respects, only fears now a days." She said softly. "And now I have Narcissa Black tainting my family."

"Could be worse could be Bellatrix." Lily said.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded as they made their way over to the couch. "Well thankfully I don't have to be there." She said with a forced smile.

Lily grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "I know how you feel; my own sister refuses to talk to me as I am nothing but a freak to her. I did not have a family after my parents died but James showed me that I do not have to share blood with someone for them to be my family. I consider you my sister, and therefore my family." She said.

Ashlynn smiled and looked at Lily. "Thank you Lily. I'm glad you feel that way." She said with a smile.

Lily grinned. "So what have you and Sirius been doing here?"

* * *

"You slept with her?" James cried loudly looking at Sirius' with wide eyes. Sirius glared at him.

"Shut up James Potter." He said through clenched teeth. "It's no ones business."

"It's just Moony over there." James said. "We are in the middle of no where and it's almost the full moon. He's half out of his mind so he won't even notice. I can't believe you told Ashlynn we are on a mission."

Sirius stood up and stretched looking down his best friend. "Moony hasn't told her yet, it's not my place to tell her." He said with a small smile.

James laughed and then said suddenly. "So Sirius, are you serious about Ashlynn?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Yeah I would say we are serious about each other." He said as Remus let out a loud howl. "Looks like we are on Prongs."

* * *

Ashlynn and Lily were still sleeping when James and Sirius came in. Sirius and James decided to start breakfast for the girls. "You know Lily's going to freak when she sees what Moony did to you side." Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

James nodded slowly as he winced. "I know but Ashlynn is probably going to wonder why you're all bruised up." They both stopped for a moment and remembered how last night Remus had gotten a little worse then usual. James had not fully changed form when Remus had taken a swipe at him, while fighting Remus off Sirius had gotten hurt and now his black eyes were blackened.

Breakfast was ready quickly and the boys found the girls sleeping in the same bed together. "Well isn't that cute." Sirius whispered as he made his way over to Ashlynn's side of the bed. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, when her eyes fluttered opened he whispered softly. "Good morning love."

Ashlynn's face lit up with a smile for a moment until she saw that Sirius' face was bruised. "What happened to you?" She cried unhappily, as she sat up in the bed.

"It's nothing love, come on breakfast is ready." He said as James woke Lily up in much the same way.

Soon all four were eating in Sirius' small kitchen. "So you ready to come home yet?" James asked flashing a grin.

Ashlynn looked up surprised and gasped. "I guess." She said softly.

Sirius looked up at her and then smiled. "Well actually Ashlynn I was hoping you'd stay here, with me." He said.

Ashlynn looked at him with a smile playing on her face. "You mean you want me to move in?" She asked.

Sirius nodded as he chewed quickly before saying. "Yes, I'd like you to move in here with me." He said. "I was going to ask you in private but James kind of put me on the spot. So will you?"

"Course I will Sirius." She said with a small giggle. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Sirius asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Ashlynn winked and said. "You allow to me redecorate."

Sirius laughed and nodded. "You can do whatever your heart wants love. As long as nothing is pink." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed and leaned over and kissed Sirius. "Nothing will be pink, I promise you that much!" She cried happily.


	7. Chapter 6

**I would just like to say thank you for everyone who's reviewed. I'm glad people are liking this story :D Please keep those reviews coming in they help me write the chapters faster! :D. Thank you -Lena Knight**

* * *

Christmas Day dawned cold with flurries of snow, Ashlynn awoke and snuggled closer to Sirius chest and murmured. "It's so chilly." Her eyes were still closed and but she could tell he was awake.

Sirius chuckled a bit, leaned down, and kissed her. "It is chilly; want me to start a fire?" He asked as he leaned over to grab his wand. Ashlynn nodded as Sirius' flicked his wand and a warm blazing fire spread in the fireplace in the living room. "Happy Christmas love."

Ashlynn smiled and opened her eyes for a moment. "Merry Christmas." She smiled as she looked up at the bedroom. It had not taken her long to make the grey bedroom a rich amber color with matching bedspread. She closed her eyes again and listened to Sirius' heartbeat for a while.

After a few moments, Sirius kissed her once more and then got out of bed. He made his way into the kitchen as Ashlynn got out of bed. She shivered in the chilly air and threw on the blue velvet robe Sirius had given to her last night, with matching slippers. "This is probably the best gift I've ever received." She cried happily as followed Sirius into the kitchen.

Sirius stood there with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of crumpets. Sirius had quickly figured out that this was Ashlynn's favorite breakfast. She grinned and reached out to take the mug of hot chocolate when Sirius stopped her with a deep kiss. "Sorry I had to love." He said softly.

Ashlynn laughed and shook her head. "It's okay." Sirius handed her the mug of hot chocolate and then held out the plate of crumpets. She quickly grabbed one and then made her way to the couch.

Soon both were sitting on the couch munching on their crumpets and sipping on their hot chocolate when suddenly Ashlynn cried. "Oh!" As she picked up her wand and flicked it, making the lights on the Christmas tree come on. "Better." She said in a childlike way, which made Sirius grin.

Sirius smiled as he looked at the new couch Ashlynn had chosen to match the deep blue of the room. They cuddled on the couch for a few watching the bright lights on the Christmas tree and enjoying their breakfast. After few moments, Sirius lifted his wand and began. "Accio…"

Ashlynn grabbed his hand and shook her head. "That's not any fun! We have to sit in front of the tree and exchanged gifts." She said as she took his wand out of his hand and flung it to the couch next to hers. Sirius chuckled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor.

"I'll go first." He said and handed her a gift that was so nicely wrapped that Ashlynn had almost not wanted to open it. "Go on." He urged her with a smile.

A half hour later Ashlynn and Sirius had finished opening their gifts they sat there in a pile of wrappings and gifts all around them. Sirius leaned over and kissed her deeply. "I'm so in love with you." He mumbled against her lips.

Ashlynn smiled wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. "And I you Sirius Black." After a moment, she pulled away and smiled. "Well we better get all this cleaned up our guests will be arriving soon."

Sirius smiled and then jumped up and ran to the room as Ashlynn walked over to the couch to retrieve her wand. Sirius smiled as he came back in the room. "I have one last gift for you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sirius Black!" She cried unhappily. "You've already gotten me enough."

Sirius chuckled and then held out a small box. "Hush love and just take it." Ashlynn took the box in her hands and began to unwrap it, as Sirius moved from behind her and onto his knee just as she popped open the box. There laid the most beautiful ring Ashlynn had ever seen. It was sliver lined with emeralds and rubies all around it. "Ashlynn Malfoy will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked hopefully.

Ashlynn gazed at it for a few moments and then nodded slowly. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She cried as she dropped the box and kissed Sirius deeply.

* * *

Ashlynn came out of the bathroom her long blonde hair was pinned back with a new clip that Sirius had bought for her along with the new outfit. On her left ring finger glistened her new engagement ring. It was more beautiful then any other ring she had ever seen and it meant more to her then Rabastan's had because she knew that Sirius had given it to her because he actually wanted to marry her not because it is what their families had wanted.

Sirius sat in his armchair as Ashlynn made her way towards him. He had not planned to ask her to marry him so soon but the time had felt right. The ring had been the one thing he had nicked from his parents house before he had runaway. The color scheme had always been beautiful to him and he thought it had fit him the green for his Slytherin blood, and red for his Gryffindor loyalties. Now it seemed to make even more sense as Ashlynn was a Slytherin and he had been in Gryffindor.

Ashlynn came in front of him and spun around. "How do I look?" She asked as she completed the spin.

Sirius smiled. "Perfect as always." He said and then went to pull her into a hug but a knock sounded on the door. With a sigh, he got up and a roll of his eyes, he walked to the door.

"Happy Christmas!" James screamed as Sirius opened the door.

"Do you have to be so loud Prongs?" Sirius asked as Lily pushed herself past the other two and wrapped Ashlynn in a hug.

"It's been too long! Why haven't you come and visited me?" Lily cried unhappily.

"Dumbledore's been keeping me pretty busy with stuff up at Hogwarts." Ashlynn said with a frown.

"Yeah she barely gets home before the sun comes up just to go back there the next morning." Sirius cried unhappily. "I'm surprised she has today off."

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and smiled. "He acts like I never have time away from the Order. Which is wrong because I'm here a lot when he's away playing with your husband?" She cried with a smile.

"Love, James and I don't play. We work serious missions." He said with a wink to James.

Ashlynn and Lily laughed as James set down the presents. The two girls moved into the kitchen as James and Sirius went and sat down on the couch. Sirius thought for a moment and then whispered to James. "Ashlynn and I are engaged."

James gasped and looked at him. "Are you insane? You've known her for two months!" He asked in a hurried whispered.

"Actually James I've known her for seven years. We were in the same year at Hogwarts." Sirius said with a wicked grin.

"You couldn't have picked her out of a crowd Sirius, unless Snape was with her that is." James said with a sigh.

Sirius glared at James for a moment. "Can't you just be happy for us?" He asked as squeal was heard from Lily who was hugging Ashlynn closely. "Your wife is happy for us!" Sirius said as Lily pulled Ashlynn in by her hand jumping up and down.

"Isn't it exciting James?" Lily squealed. "Sirius and Ashlynn are getting married!"

"Yay." James said forcing a smile and then hugged Ashlynn. "Congratulations."

"Thank you James." She said as Lily hugged Sirius and began talking about plans for the wedding.

Ashlynn sighed and then moved into the kitchen to start preparing dinner before Doreen and Charles arrived. Lily and Sirius were soon lost in conversation and James walked into the kitchen slowly. He leaned against the counter and looked at Ashlynn as casually as he could. "Yes James?" Ashlynn asked softly.

James waited a moment and then said. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be engaged?"

Ashlynn spun around as she looked up at the taller man. "Why does it matter who quickly we became engaged? I love him James, and he loves me that's all that matters." She said softly.

James thought got a moment and shook his head. "It's not all that matters Ashlynn and you know it. You have not considered many things. Are you marrying him to get rid of the Malfoy name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlynn scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes because the Black name is so honorable." She said and then looked at him. "James I'm not marrying Sirius to change my name, I'm marrying him because I love him. If you can't accept that then I'm sorry but it's not changing my mind."

James nodded slowly and then sighed. "I figured you'd say that Ashlynn. Just know if you use him I won't be so nice." Ashlynn nodded and then turned her attention back to the meal she was preparing.

* * *

Ashlynn stood that night on the balcony of Sirius' flat watching the snowfall around her and onto the London streets. She had enjoyed the relaxed setting of the Christmas dinner with the Potters but she had felt like an outcast.

Ashlynn shivered in the cold air and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the newspaper clipping about the upcoming wedding and sighed as she read. "_A double wedding sure to impress all who are lucky enough to be invited. Lucius Malfoy, and Rodolphus Lestrange are much to be envied as the have won the hearts of the wealthy Black girls. One wonders why the double wedding is not a triple as young Ashlynn Malfoy is set to marry Rodolphus' brother Rabastan by the end of the year._

Ashlynn sighed and looked back at Sirius she loved him dearly but sometimes she wondered if it would be easier to return to Malfoy Manor and just marry Rabastan. Her life would no longer be in danger every moment, and she would be just as spoiled as she once was. She could be as docile as Narcissa, and as loyal as Bellatrix Black. Her mother had made sure that her daughter would be better then the Black girls. The Black family had been the throne in the Malfoy's side for many generations and now it seemed that the Blacks and Malfoys would be one great pureblood family with not only the marriage of Lucius and Narcissa, but also Ashlynn and Sirius'. Ashlynn stuffed the newspaper clipping back into her pocket and turned to go back inside.

* * *

The whole of the Order of the Phoenix came together for the New Years celebrations on Dumbledore's orders. Ashlynn stuck to the back of the room, as she felt uncomfortable around most of the people there. When Alice Longbottom came in with her husband, she hugged Ashlynn closely. "How are you doing?" Alice asked.

Ashlynn smiled. "I'm just fine Alice, how are you?" She asked.

"Good, good." Alice answered as Lily came over grinning.

"Did you tell her?" Lily cried happily.

"Tell me what?" Alice asked looking at her good friend.

"I don't know if Sirius wants me to tell people." Ashlynn mumbled looking down at her feet.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course he wants you to tell people Ashlynn!" She said to the blonde witch and then smiled at Alice. "Sirius and Ashlynn are engaged!"

Alice shrieked and hugged Ashlynn as she yelled. "That's so great! I am so happy for you. Sirius! Get over now!" Soon the whole of the order was paying attention to the three girls in the corner. Ashlynn hid her face in Sirius' chest trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Sirius chuckled and then said in a loud voice. "To avoid a third encounter like this I'm just going to tell everyone know. Ladies please feel free to squeal, shriek, yelp, snicker, whatever you choose to do, and then attack Ashlynn with hugs and plans. Gentlemen please pay no mind to ever women losing their minds." With a pause and wicked grin, Sirius said. "Ashlynn and I are getting married."  
Just like Lily and Alice all, the women made some sort of excited noise and did rush Ashlynn who was now much to her chagrin the center of the females' attention. Sirius then turned to see Peter and Remus looking at him confused. "Sirius don't you think it's a little soon?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Not you guys too. James said the same thing, but I don't care she's the one for me!" Sirius cried unhappily.

"Is she really?" Remus asked looking at him. "How can you trust her you barely know her!"

"I can trust her because I know her more then you can ever! And don't act like you even know her a little bit Remus you haven't even tried to come over and get to know her." Sirius said with clenched teeth.

"There's no arguing with him Moony." James said as he came over and patted his best friends on the back. "We are just going to have to get over it and be happy Sirius found someone."

A couple of hours later Sirius and Ashlynn cuddled on one of the many couches talking to Fabian and Gideon Prewett about random subjects when Dumbledore stood up and silence the gathered crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen in a few moments it we will ring in the new year. Over the last year, we have made new friends, and lost some old ones. Some of our missions had succeeded, and others have failed, yet through it, all we have remained strong. We need to keep this spirit up through this upcoming year. I hope we can all see it through and meet here again at the end of this year with the hopes our final mission has succeeded. Have a safe and happy year my friends. Here's too 1979 being a better year then 1978!"

Soon the crowd was counting the time down. "….Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" The crowd screamed. Ashlynn and Sirius kissed deeply as did many of the other couples in the group.

* * *

Lucius gazed at his father, Rabastan, and Severus Snape they had been told to get Ashlynn back at any costs. Snape had been her closest friend in Hogwarts and outside of Hogwarts. "I thought that once she was forgiven she would come home." Lucius said.

Severus shook his head. "It doesn't make sense why she wouldn't." He paused and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Did you actually see her kiss Black or was just Bellatrix?"

"I saw her kiss him!" Lucius cried. "Sirius Black is the reason she isn't coming home!"

Rabastan groaned. "She is mine Lucius! How could you allow her to just leave like that! You had her!" He cried.

Lucius pointed his wand at him. "I couldn't exactly kidnap her in the middle of damned Diagon Alley! Tell me what you would have done Rabastan!"

"Calm down!" Severus cried. "If we find Sirius Black, we find Ashlynn! We will take out one of the order and get her back. The Dark Lord will be doubly happy that we've not only got Ashlynn back but also killed a member of the Order."

"How do we go about finding Sirius Black?" Rabastan asked.

"I have my ways Rabastan, don't worry about it give me time." With that, Severus stood up and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I meant to have this up last night but I got caught up watching So You Think You Can Dance! So here is the new chapter! Keep up the reviews guys thank you so much! -Lena Knight**

* * *

Severus grinned at the little man in front of him. "Where can I find Ashlynn Malfoy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The little man whimpered and shook his head. "I don't know." Severus sighed as he raised his wand. "Please don't!" He screamed

Severus laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're a pathetic man, why the Dark Lord keeps you around I don't know." He said and then grabbed the little man's head. "Hold still!"

Finally, Snape was able to meet the other man's eyes and he asked once again. "Where can I find Ashlynn Malfoy?" The man's mind flashed quickly to Sirius Black and his flat. "Ah she's with the other blood traitor. What's the address of Black's flat?" Once again the mans' mind flashed to the address.

Snape smiled wickedly and then roughly pushed the man away. "Betraying your best friend Pettigrew I wonder what James or Sirius would do if they knew you worked for me." Snape said.

"I don't want to work for you! I love them!" He cried unhappily.

"You're weak Wormtail! You're nothing but a rat!" Snape yelled and then casually said. "Crucio." Snape laughed as the little man screamed in pain.

Wormtail rose to his knees as tears streamed down his face and looked up at Snape. "Please don't hurt Sirius." He whispered.

Snape laughed and slapped Peter. "Hopefully I kill him when I'm there and then you have only yourself to blame for his death. Now get out of here before I kill." He said. Peter scrambled to his feet and ran out of the door.

* * *

Sirius and Ashlynn lay on the couch watching the flames of the fire. Sirius had been wondering about Ashlynn's life as a Malfoy and as the fiancée of Rabastan Lestrange. Did she love him? Could she have so quickly fallen out of love with him and loved Sirius? With a sigh, he whispered. "Ashlynn, love."

"Yes?" She said turning her head to look at him. Sirius smiled he loved her grey eyes, and the way she looked at him.

"There's something that I have to ask you. Please don't feel the need to lie either."

Ashlynn sat up and looked at him. "What's that dear?" She asked.

"Did you love Rabastan?" He asked.

Ashlynn laughed and shook her head. "No." She said softly. Sirius nodded slowly then sighed. "Do you not believe me?"

"I do." Sirius mumbled but Ashlynn could tell Sirius still held his doubts. She rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She came out with a Pensieve in her hands.

"Come here." She said holding out her hand. "Just see how he purposed to me and you'll believe me."

* * *

_Ashlynn walked the long hallways of Malfoy Manor in a brisk walk. She was dressed in the best robes money could buy; a diamond-encrusted clip pulled her pale blonde hair back. The Malfoy Crest shined proudly from her ring and anyone who saw her knew she was one of the Malfoy family, to be feared and respected. She loved the feeling of people fearing her, knowing that if they messed with her they could incite the anger of the Dark Lord. _

_Ashlynn smiled as she made her way into the living room where her father and mother sat. The self-assured 15 year old grinned she was back from her 5__th__ year at Hogwarts and was enjoying the summer holiday. "Hello Father." She said and then laughed as she looked at her mother. "Hello Mother."_

_"Hello Ashlynn." Abraxas said with a grin and then turned to his wife. "Evelyn don't be rude say hello to our daughter."_

_"Hello." The mindless wife of Abraxas said._

_Ashlynn laughed and rolled her eyes. "She is still being disobedient child?" Ashlynn asked as she dutifully kissed her fathers cheek._

_Abraxas nodded. "Sadly I still have to keep her under control. Ashlynn promise me we'll never have to keep you as a pet like her." He said as he ran his hand through her mother's dark blonde hair._

_Ashlynn smiled. "Of course Papa! I shall never betray you or Lucius." She said as she sat down next to Abraxas._

_He smiled for a moment as he sighed he grabbed her by her hair and pull back exposing her neck. In a few short seconds, a sliver knife was at her throat. "You will never betray the name Malfoy like your mother has and you shall never betray the Dark Lord or by all the power I have Ashlynn I will slit your throat. Do you understand me?" He whispered as he slowly slid the blade across her throat tickling it._

_Ashlynn gulped and whispered. "I do father." _

_Abraxas released her and then called. "Dobby!" With a crack the little house elf appeared. _

_"Yes master?" He asked._

_"Bring in the Lestranges." Abraxas said and Dobby disappeared with a crack very quickly. "Evenly leave us." He commanded. Ashlynn watched as her once proud mother left the room. There was nothing left of the haughty Evenly Malfoy, she had been tortured with the Cruciatus Curse until she had gone crazy, and now her father controlled her every move with the Imperius Curse. She silently vowed to herself to never allow herself to become a pet like her mother._

_Abraxas grinned as Arben and Rabastan Lestrange entered the living room and sat down to the sofa across from Ashlynn and Abraxas. Ashlynn made a move to leave but Abraxas shook his head. "You're to stay Ashlynn." Ashlynn nodded and stayed put. She had met the Lestrange men numerous times when they had come to see Lucius and her father but she had never been told to stay during their meetings. _

_"Ashlynn, Arben and I have been discussing your future lately." Abraxas said after a moment._

_"Oh?" She asked softly._

_"Yes, yes. See the Lestranges and the Malfoys are among the last true pure blood families. We think it would make our Lord happier then ever if his two most loyal families were joined in marriage." Arben said excitedly._

_"You want me to marry Rabastan?" Ashlynn asked repulsed that her father would choose an older man for her to marry._

_"Is there something wrong with him?" Arben asked with a raised eyebrow as Abraxas pinched his daughter's leg as a warning. _

_Ashlynn quickly understood there was no way out of this marriage. "No sir." She whispered._

_Arben smiled widely and pushed Rabastan's shoulder. Awkwardly he rose and held out a box to Ashlynn. "This is your engagement ring." He said gruffly. _

_"Rabastan! Ask the child!" Arben cried unhappily. _

_Rabastan rolled his eyes. "That's just it father! She is just a child! Your only making me do this because he wants us to! I am ten years older then her! She's not even of age to marry me!" He said roughly._

_Arben got to his feet and glared at his eldest son. "That's right, your lord demands it, so he knows that the next generation is the purest of blood fit to bear his mark! The mark you are to receive tonight, but I don't know if you deserve it because you have not followed his orders!" Arben said._

_Rabastan sighed defeated as he got down on one knee. "Ashlynn please marry me." He said as he roughly took her hand._

_"Yes." She said quickly. He took the ring out of the box and shoved it onto her finger. _

_"There." Rabastan said and walked out of the room. Ashlynn held up her hand and gazed at the engagement ring as she thought. 'There I have made the Dark Lord happy."_

* * *

Severus walked into the dining room of Malfoy Manor where Lucius, Abraxas, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus were eagerly awaiting his arrival. "Hello Severus. I hope you bring us good news?" Abraxas asked.

Severus smiled as he sat down next to Rabastan. "My source was very useful. I have Sirius Blacks' address and I know for a fact she's been staying with him." He said.

"Excellent Severus!" Abraxas said. "Now how do you think we should go about retrieving my daughter before the dark lord becomes impatient?"

"She won't be your daughter much longer Abraxas! You heard the dark lord you and Lucius are not to be trusted with her. She'll be in my care till the wedding." Severus said glaring at the elder man.

"I know Severus." said Abraxas.

"Good." He said and sighed. He knew he had the unpleasant chore of preparing Ashlynn to finally receive her Dark Mark. If she refused it this time after her marriage to Rabastan, she would become much like her mother. He wondered if that would be enough of a threat for the proud girl that once had been his best friend. Slowly he shook his head and began to make plans with the rest of them to get Ashlynn back.

* * *

Sirius and Ashlynn looked at each other. "See, there was no love between Rabastan and myself, Sirius. He was forced to ask and I was forced to accept." She said softly. "Trust me Sirius my heart belongs to you. You're the only one I've ever loved and the only one I want to marry."

Sirius sighed, pulled her into a hug, and kissed her deeply. "I am sorry Ashlynn I just fear losing you. You're my life and the thought that you might leave me worries me." He said and kissed her softly.

Ashlynn smiled and then pulled away. "I'm never leaving you Sirius. I promise you that." She said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sirius said and kissed her deeply.

"I have to get to bed; I have to see Dumbledore again in the morning." She whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight love." Sirius said as she made his way to the living and Ashlynn went into the bedroom.

* * *

Ashlynn laid in bed with a sigh she closed her eyes. Malfoy Manor appeared in her head instantly and she walked the hallways like she had in her memory. She missed this life; she missed her rich robes, and her father shamelessly spoiling her.

She had given it all up and she knew things would never be the same. Rabastan flashed through her mind but slowly these things were replaced with Sirius' flat and his shameless spoiling of her with love and little things he did for her.

With a smile playing on her face she fell asleep to the memories of the nights her and Sirius had spent in this bed together.

Sirius watched her sleep from the doorway. He could not believe he was so lucky to have her in his life. He sighed as he began to make his way towards the bed but heard a distinctive crack come from the kitchen. James had taken to popping in every so often near the end of the night so Sirius turned to tell him that he was going to bed.

That is when he saw him. "Hello Black." Lucius Malfoy said as someone put their wand to the back of his head.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hello Black." Lucius said with evil smirk as someone pointed a wand at the back of his head. "Where's my sister?"

Sirius turned and saw that the person with a wand to his back was Snape. They had come with a group of four others. Rabastan, Abraxas, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus stood to the side and Sirius groaned. "Where is she?" Lucius yelled.

"I'm not telling you." Sirius said glaring at Lucius.

Lucius laughed and rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time for you to be brave Black. Now is the time for saving your life. Tell me where my sister is now!"

"I am right here Lucius." Ashlynn said holding out her wand. Sirius closed his eyes he had wished she had just apparated and gone and got help. Yet he knew in his heart that was not her way.

"Ah hello little sister." Lucius said with a smile. "Have you missed me?"

Ashlynn gazed at them for a moment. "What do you want?" She asked staring at the other Death Eaters.

Sirius went to move and Snape cried out. "Crucio!" Sirius fell to the ground in a scream of pain.

Ashlynn pointed her wand at Snape and cried. "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew out of his hand and Ashlynn glared at him. "What the hell do you want? Kill me already!"

Rabastan began to laugh, as did Rodolphus. "Oh no Ashlynn it's going to be a triple wedding if you like it or not. I will have you as my wife!" Rabastan said. "The Dark Lord promised me you and I've waited long enough."

"Like hell you're going to have her as your wife!" Sirius gasped as he tried to get to his feet.

Bellatrix laughed as she called out. "Crucio!" Sirius once again yelped in pain as the spell hit him in the chest.

"Sectumsempra!" Rabastan cried hitting Sirius with it across his chest. Ashlynn watched in horror as Sirius' abdomen and chest were slice open along with some of his neck.

"Stop!" Ashlynn screamed and rushed to Sirius' side. Slowly she began the spell to heal the wounds. Tears streamed down her face as Lucius grabbed her by her hair and pulled her away from him.

"Kill him." Abraxas commanded to Rabastan.

"No!" Ashlynn scream as she broke free of Lucius and covered the unconscious Sirius with her body. "If you kill him, I'll kill myself!" She cried pointing her wand at her chest. "I will go willingly if you leave him alone."

Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes as Abraxas said. "Fine. Snape take her!" He said as Ashlynn pointed her wand at Snape.

"The rest of you will leave, and then I'll surrender my wand to Snape." She said.

"Go. I can handle her." Snape said and the rest were gone.

Ashlynn stood up and handed her wand to Snape. "You will heal him now." She said pointing to him.

"Why should I?" Snape asked.

"Because I told you to Severus." She said. Snape rolled his eyes and knelt down by Sirius. Ashlynn grabbed a parchment and quill out of Sirius' desk and quickly scrawled.

_Sirius,_

_I had to leave to protect you. Please forgive me. My heart belongs to you._

_Love always and forever_

_-Ashlynn _

She slid off her engagement ring and set it on the paper. She did not want them to get their hands on it. She walked back over to Snape and watched as he finished healing Sirius. "There." Snape said as he rose. "Now it's time to go." He said and grabbed her arm as he spun around.

"Why are we at Spinner's end and not Malfoy Manor?" Ashlynn asked with a raised eyebrow when they arrived at Snape's house.

Snape nodded and sighed. "The Dark Lord does not trust your family with you. Therefore you shall be staying here till the wedding day." He said as he put Ashlynn's wand in a vase and put a spell on it so she could not get a hold of it. "I don't think I can trust you with that just yet."

Ashlynn glared at the man who used to be her best friend. "You tried to kill me!" She cried unhappily remembering the night where he had hit her with the Sectumsempra spell.

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down. "You deserved the pain Ashlynn. Going renegade on our beliefs!" He said.

Ashlynn glared at him still. "Shut up. Your not even a pure-blood your half if that!" She said and turned away from him.

Severus glared at her and shook his head. "You maybe a pure blood…" He began.

Ashlynn turned on him and snapped. "I am a Malfoy, Snape you will give me the respect I deserve you dirty Half blood." Severus stood glaring his wand pointed at her. Ashlynn grinned madly at him. "Do it Sev, kill me." She said as she pressed his wand against her throat. "Kill me now!" She screamed.

Severus pulled the wand away and then said. "Go to the room on the left it is yours for the duration of your stay here." He whispered and walked away from her.

"Why won't you fucking kill me you coward!" Ashlynn screamed her eyes blazing with anger and fear.

Snape sighed and turned back to her. "Because it's not what the Dark Lord wants. He needs more servants and you are a pureblood Ashlynn. Like it or not your either going to do this willingly or be like your mother." With that, Snape left the house and Ashlynn fell to the floor crying.

Everything that she had worked so hard to do was now undone. She now forced into the Dark Lord's service just because of her name. Yet Sirius was still alive, and that is all that matter. Her freedom for his life had been an even exchange.

With a sigh, she pulled herself off the floor and brushed away her tears. Setting her face to stone and shutting down the memories of Sirius and the Potters, she moved to follow Severus outside. Now only in the deepest of the night when she was alone would she allow herself to think of Sirius Black the man she had returned to the Dark Lord to save.

* * *

Sirius' eyes fluttered open to see James hovering over him and softly saying his name. Sirius mumbled Ashlynn's name and tried to sit up. "No mate stay lying down." James said and pushed his best friend back to the floor.

Lily sat on the couch on the verge of tears in her hand was clutched the note that Ashlynn had scrawled quickly along with the engagement ring Sirius had given to her. "Is he going to be alright?" Lily asked in a whisper.

James nodded slowly as he sat back on his knees. "There just seems to be a lot of blood and some scars someone healed him better then Dumbledore was able to heal Ashlynn." He whispered.

Sirius sat straight up and screamed. "Ashlynn!" He looked around and not caring that his best friend was protesting he began searching the flat for Ashlynn.

James grabbed a hold of his best friends shoulder and shook his head. "Mate, she's not here. She's gone." He said.

Sirius' steps faltered and he collapsed to his knees. "She left this." Lily said softly and handed Sirius the letter and the ring. Sirius read the few words she wrote repeatedly as he felt the coldness of the ring. "Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Get out." Sirius said softly.

"What?" James asked.

Sirius jumped to his feet and screamed. "Get the bloody hell out of here! Now!"

James looked confused and went to grab Sirius' shoulder but Lily grabbed his hand and dragged him from the flat. "Why did you do that?" James asked once they were outside.

Lily sighed and looked at her husband. "He's heartbroken and he needs time alone." She said softly.

"Why do you think she left?" James asked as they made their way outside.

"To protect Sirius. You can tell they were attacked. Who knows what state she is in?" Lily said and sighed as they turned the corner and made sure no muggles were looking before taking James hand and spinning on the spot.

Sirius laid in the bed smelling Ashlynn's perfume, tears rolled down his face as he relived those final moments. What could he have done differently that would have kept her with him? He remembered hearing her bargain her freedom for his life but could not remember anything past that.

She was gone because she had wanted him to live but didn't she realize that he had no life without her? Sirius got up and looked at the picture of them together. How could she leave? She had promised to stay! He would have died to protect her!

His anger welled up in side of him and he smashed the picture frame to the floor sending the happy couple out of it quickly. Sirius sobbed loudly and then grabbed his wand and spun on the spot. He appeared in Hogsmeade and without thinking; he made his way to Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius burst into Dumbledore's office and yelled. "We have to get her back!" He sobbed looking at the stunned Albus Dumbledore.

"We have to get who back Sirius?" Dumbledore asked standing up and walking over the younger man.

"Ashlynn! They took her!" He cried unhappily, why no one had told Dumbledore that Ashlynn's life was in danger.

"Who took her?" Dumbledore asked as he grabbed Sirius and forced him to look at him. "Calm down Sirius and tell me what happened from the beginning." He said softly.

Sirius quickly related what happened to Dumbledore and then shouted. "We have to get her! Please Dumbledore we cannot allow this! She's going to be forced to marry him!"

Dumbledore nodded slowly and sighed. "I understand but at this moment there's not much we can do. I shall call the Order together and we will get her back Sirius. I promise you that."

Sirius looked up at the older man and cried. "We need to get her back now! We know where they took her! They took her to Malfoy Manor!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We don't know for sure where they took her Sirius. We can't just attack the Malfoy's." He said softly.

"Why not? They just attacked Ashlynn and me in our flat!" Sirius said angrily.

Dumbledore looked at the younger man and said. "Because that's not our way! In addition, this is not that simple! We do not know who or what is in Malfoy Manor, Sirius. We do not even know where she is. We will figure this out, do not worry. We will bring Ashlynn back."

Sirius nodded slowly and then looked up at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry for bursting in like that. I just don't know what to do right now." He mumbled into his hands.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "I understand dear boy. Here have a lemon drop." After a few moments, Dumbledore patted Sirius on the shoulder. "Come along it is very late I'll allow you to stay here for the night."

* * *

The hallways were all dark and yet the three men made their way down them quickly and with ease. They all wore black robes and the masks were pulled down to hide their faces. They entered into the cavernous room and waited to be noticed.

"Lucius, Rabastan, and Severus step forward." A voice called. The three stepped forward together and went into sweeping bows. They waited with their heads bowed in front of the tall man. "Rise." Once again, the three rose at the same time. "Do you have good news for me?"

"We do my lord." Lucius said from behind his mask.

Voldemort grinned evilly staring at his death eaters. "What is this good news?" He asked as he pet Nagini's head.

"My Lord, we have Ashlynn at Spinner's End. She has agreed to marry Rabastan Lestrange." Severus said with his head bowed.

Voldemort thought for a moment and nodded. "Good news it is. Snape you are to remind her of her duties as wife to Lestrange, and her duties to me her lord. Do not maim her but feel free to use the Cruciatus Curse at any time on her. Teach her the only way away from the pain is through my care, and my mark. Is this understood?" He asked.

Snape nodded. "Yes my lord." He said and bowed deeply. "I shall do this to the best of my ability." Voldemort waved his hand at the three as a sign of dismissal.


	10. Chapter 9

Sirius stared at the cover of the Daily Prophet in the biggest bold type they had twinkled the words, **Black Double Wedding Now Triple Wedding**! Underneath the headline there was a picture of Bellatrix, Ashlynn, and Narcissa behind each of them was their soon to be grooms. Sirius stared at Ashlynn who looked rather unhappy with Rabastan's hand on her shoulder. "Give him hell while your there love. You'll be back here soon enough." He whispered and then threw the paper in the rubbish bin.

It had been a week since Ashlynn had been taken from him, a week with no news that she was alive or dead. Even with the grim news that she would be marrying Rabastan soon it had made Sirius' heart leap, Ashlynn was alive! Sirius stood up and walked the small flat, he was going a bit stir crazy sending owls everyone he could think of that would help him find and get Ashlynn back.

Lily floated into the kitchen and smiled sadly at Sirius who had been staying at the Potter's house since he left Hogwarts. "Hey how you holding up?" Lily asked softly and squeezed his shoulder.

Sirius looked up at her and forced a smile. "As good as I can be." He said softly as he cleared away his breakfast dishes. "Dumbledore is sending me with Lupin tonight."

Lily nodded and smiled. "Be careful Sirius. Blow off some steam while you're out with him." She said.

"I'll try Lily but the wedding is only three weeks away, if we don't get her soon she'll be his forever." Sirius whispered as he pointed at the calendar. Lily sighed as she looked at the calendar Sirius had made; February 25th was marked in red. "Eighteen more days Lil." With those words, Sirius left the kitchen.

* * *

Ashlynn sat helping Severus brew a potion he watched her through his long hair as she took the sliver knife and cut into the rat spleens slowly. "Finally after seven years I rub off on you!" He cried looking at her.

Ashlynn smirked and nodded. "You're the only reason I got an O.W.L and an N.E.W.T. in potions." She said softly as she scrapped the rat spleens into the potion.

Severus looked at her it had only taken a week for Ashlynn to learn the lesson the Dark Lord had set out for her to learn. She was allowed to have her wand when supervised but every night she had to turn it over to him. Yet ever occasionally, he would place her under the Cruciatus Curse to remind her that the Dark Lord was the way to her freedom.

An owl screeched into the dark room and landed on the desk next to Severus. "What is it Sev?" Ashlynn asked looking curiously at the letter.

Severus held up a long finger and read the short letter with a sigh he looked at Ashlynn and smiled. "Well you better go get ready our presence is needed tonight." He said.

Ashlynn cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "Where and for whom?" She asked.

"We are going to see our Lord tonight Ashlynn, wear those black robes of yours." He said and then shooed her away. Ashlynn walked into her room and looked down at her left arm with tears in her eyes she accepted her fate as she donned the black robes.

* * *

Ashlynn stood with Bellatrix in a dark hallway. She had seen her brother and father enter moments before with the rest of the inner circle and now she and Bellatrix were waiting to enter. Ashlynn shifted nervously as they waited to be called in. After a few moments, the door opened and a mask figure said. "Come."

Bellatrix stood up and quickly made her way into the room as Ashlynn followed slowly behind. They entered the center of the circle of people and when they reached the chair, they bowed to their knees. "Rise Bellatrix Black." Voldemort said and Ashlynn stayed in the supine position as Bellatrix rose to a standing position. "Do you know why you are here Bellatrix?"

"No my lord." She whispered as she looked into his face with adoration.

"Bellatrix you have proven your worth to me by finding and killing Margwen Valdena. Therefore I grant you the highest honor, hold out your left arm." Voldemort said as Bellatrix quickly held out her left arm.

"My lord you honor me!" She gasped as he set his wand to her arm.

After a few moments, Voldemort pulled her wand away and said. "Bellatrix Black you are my ever faithful Death Eater. Take your mask and stand next to Rodolphus." With that, Bellatrix went and stood by her fiancée.

Voldemort's eyes found the bowing Ashlynn and he smirked slowly. "Ashlynn Malfoy you may rise." Ashlynn rose slowly and shakily keeping her head bowed. "Ashlynn you have been a very bad girl. Have you not disobeyed me many times?"

"I have my lord." She whispered keeping her head bowed.

"Yet you stand in front of me today alive. Does this not make me a fair and just Lord?" Voldemort asked.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and said. "You're a fair and just Lord." She said softly.

He nodded slowly and said. "A forgiving one also don't you think?"

Ashlynn nodded again. "I believe so my lord."

"Ashlynn you have not earned my forgiveness nor have you earned the Dark Mark but we might rectify this tonight." He nodded to a death eater behind him and the door opened again. In stumbled a confused looking man with a death eater following close behind him. "Ashlynn do you know this man?"

Ashlynn nodded. "I do my lord." She whispered.

"Who is he and how do you know him?" Voldemort asked eyes blazing with excitement.

"He is Benjy Fenwick my lord. I know him from meetings with the Order of the Phoenix." Ashlynn said as she looked at with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"That he is." Voldemort said. "I want you to do exactly what I say when I say it do you understand?"

"Yes my lord." Ashlynn said.

"Take out your wand." Voldemort said with a grin.

"I don't have it my lord." Ashlynn whispered.

"I do my lord." Severus said as he held out Ashlynn's wand. Voldemort nodded and Ashlynn grabbed it quickly.

"Cruciatus Curse." Voldemort said wickedly.

Ashlynn sighed as she shakily pointed her want at Benjy. "Crucio!" She cried and he fell to the floor screaming.

"Again!"

"Crucio!" Benjy went ridged with pain and his screams continued.

"Again!" Ashlynn bit back her tears and the horrible feeling in her stomach she knew this was just the beginning.

Twenty minutes of the Cruciatus Curse went by before Voldemort was satisfied. "Very good Ashlynn you seem to perform the Cruciatus Curse very well." Voldemort whispered as Benjy crawled towards her and grabbed the hem of her robes.

"Please Ashlynn stop this madness please." He cried to her. Ashlynn bit back her tears again and looked up at Voldemort waiting for his commands as Benjy begged for his life at her feet.

"Ashlynn place our guest under the Imperius Curse." Voldemort laughed.

"Imperio!" Ashlynn cried and Benjy laid still and quiet.

"Such a clever little witch make him bow before his new master." Voldemort said and with a flick of her wand, Benjy was bowing before Voldemort. The death eaters around her started laughing. After making Benjy do numerous things that made Voldemort smile Ashlynn released Benjy.

Ashlynn moaned out loud when Voldemort told her to use Sectumsempra. "Sectumsempra!" She cried and the slashes craved into Benjy's chest, neck and face. Scrambling away from Ashlynn his back towards her she screamed Sectumsempra again and slashed his back open.

"Please Ashlynn!" He screamed as she stood in front of him, her eyes blazing in anger. How could he let himself be so weak? "Please!" He cried again as he grabbed at her robes again.

Ashlynn laughed and kicked him away. "Keep your hands off me you filthy Mudblood." She cried.

Voldemort smiled cruelly and nodded. "Good my pet, good. Finish him off for your master."

Without thinking, Ashlynn held her wand out and cried. "Avada Kedavra!" And Benjy fell down dead.

Voldemort flicked his hand and two Death Eaters came and pulled the body away. "My pet sit next to me." Voldemort said and Ashlynn sat next to him. "Give me your left arm my pet." Without thinking once again, Ashlynn raised her arm up and felt his cold hands on her arm. She felt the burning and at once, she came back to herself. What had she just done? She had tortured and killed an innocent man and now his mark was on her! "Go join your fiancée and brother pet."

Ashlynn stood up and without thinking; she ran past Lucius and Rabastan and slammed the doors shut before spinning around and appearing in Spinner's End. She rushed in her room and fell down to the floor sobbing. She had killed him! She had tortured him and killed him like they had done to her mother! Ashlynn gasped and fell to her knees as she vomited. She sat back on her knees and wiped her mouth when Severus entered.

"You did well tonight." He whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He is very pleased with your return to our ways."

Ashlynn nodded slowly and stood up looking at her branded arm. "I'm tired Sev. Here's my wand." She said softly.

Severus shook his head and smiled. "You get to keep your wand Miss. Malfoy." With that, he turned and left.

Ashlynn sighed and knew why she got the mark now. They knew she could not return now with the Dark Mark branded on her. They also knew she could not return because she was the one to kill Benjy. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and thought of what Sirius would say. She knew she could never return to The Order of the phoenix, she could never return to the love of her life.

Tears in her eyes she stood up and walked to the window. Thinking to herself, she thought of her what she was now. Ashlynn Malfoy, soon to be Lestrange, death eater, and killer. She shivered in the cool air that is what she was beyond everything else she was a killer and knew that no matter what nothing could ever change that fact. With a sigh, she turned from the window and laid in bed.

* * *

Sirius stared at the night's sky. It was freezing outside but Remus and his mission forced them to stay outside for the night. "You okay?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know Moony." He whispered. "I want to get Ashlynn back but it seems like no one wants to help."

Remus nodded slowly and looked up at him. "You know we are going to get her back. Dumbledore has a plan he's just trying to keep it as quiet as possible and he knows you would jump the gun and go off plan." He said softly.

Sirius sighed. "I need her back Moony."

"We will get her back; I promise one way or another Sirius we will get her back." Remus said with a reassuring smile.

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Thanks mate that means a lot coming from you." He said.

"What do you mean coming from me?" Lupin cried unhappily.

"You hate Ashlynn!" Sirius cried.

"I don't hate her Sirius!"

"You don't?"

"No far from it! I just don't know her and I thought you too rushed into the engagement but I see now that you really care for her and I want only the best for you my friend." Lupin said. "That's why we will get her back one way or another. That's my promise as your mate."

Sirius smiled at him and then pointed to the house they were watching as a figure appeared in the window. "Where are we and who's house is this?"

Lupin laughed and whispered. "Spinner's end, this is Snape's house. We are pretty sure that's where Ashlynn is." Lupin grabbed his arm. "We aren't charging in there Sirius. This is our job, confirm and report understood?"

Sirius nodded slowly and sighed. "I understand." He said as he hung his head and hoped that Ashlynn was okay and no harm had come to her. In his heart, though he knew Ashlynn had suffered some sort of torture and that no matter what when he got her back she would not be the same girl she had been before.


	11. Chapter 10

Ashlynn was wrapped in fur-lined cloak and gloves shivering in the cold winter air as she waited for her grandparents on her mother's side. It would be the first time they had seen each other since the funeral of her mother four years earlier. Ashlynn sighed as nervously shifted looking up at the grey sky. She smiled when the large carriage appeared out of thin air.

When the door opened out stepped the haughty looking Theon de Lenfent dressed in his finest robes and boots before even greeting his granddaughter he turned and helped his wife Cherina de Lenfent. The de Lenfents were one of the wealthiest and powerful wizarding families in all of France. They had also disapproved of their daughter's match with the English Malfoy family as they thought she could do better with a French man. Though both adored their granddaughter neither seemed to like their grandson who reminded them too much of the man who had stolen their daughter from them.

"Grand-mère!" Ashlynn cried and hugged Cherina. "Grand-père." She said as she hugged Theon. "How are you?"

"We are just fine my dear." Cherina said with her heavy French accent. "How are you?"

"I'm alright Grand-mère." Ashlynn whispered softly.

"Ah do not lie to me child, tell me what is wrong!" Cherina cried unhappily.

"It's nothing Grand-mère please drop it." Ashlynn begged softly.

"Cherina leave the poor child alone she said she was fine so let it go." Theon said then he smiled. "Let's go inside it is too cold out here and catch up."

"I agree Grand-père." Ashlynn cried and showed them the way into Malfoy Manor.

Soon the three were seated in Malfoy Manor's den and Dobby was serving them tea. They were catching up when Rabastan waltzed in. "Rabastan your late." Ashlynn said with a sigh.

"And I should care why?" He asked as he flopped down on the couch.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and pointed at her grandparents. "Rabastan, this is my Grand-mère, and Grand-père Cherina and Theon de Lenfent. Grand-mère, and Grand-père this is my fiancée Rabastan Lestrange." Ashlynn said.

Theon gazed at the man and then stood up. "I see, well Ashlynn dear would you show us to our room please? I'd like to relax a bit before dinner."

"Yes Grand-père it this way." Ashlynn said as she glared at Rabastan.

* * *

With just two days before the triple wedding Sirius had become aggressive and quick to anger. Sirius could not get Ashlynn off his mind and was going crazy that the Order was taking so long to get her back. He knew that Dumbledore and Moody were working on a plan he just could not for the life of him figure out why they were cutting it so close.

Sirius got up and saw James coming towards him. "Hey mate." James said with a smile. "I have good news."

"What's that?" Sirius asked as he turned away from him

"We are to pack for a few days and go pick up the Prewetts and the Longbottoms. Then we are to head to Hogwarts as Operation get Ashlynn Malfoy back is about to begin!" James cried happily.

"Operation get Ashlynn Malfoy back?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Well we needed a cool name for it! For short we shall call it OGAMB." James said laughing. "Now go get packed! We have to be in Hogwarts in an hour!"

Sirius did not need telling twice he rushed into his room and started to pack. He was just about to leave when he thought for a moment and ran over to his drawer. He opened it up slowly and pulled out the engagement ring. No matter what in two days time Ashlynn would be married. As soon as he got her back he was not letting her go, she was going to be Mrs. Ashlynn Black. That he swore to himself no matter what he was never letting Ashlynn go again. He would rather die then live with out her ever again.

* * *

Cherina de Lenfent was still a beautiful woman even at her age and Ashlynn knew where her mother had gotten her looks. Ashlynn sat closely by the elder women as she unpacked her things. Finally, Cherina stopped and looked at Ashlynn critically. "You don't love this Rabastan do you Chéri?" Cherina asked suddenly.

Ashlynn looked up with raised eyebrows. "Why do you ask Grand-mère?" She asked.

"I just can't see you loving someone like him." Cherina said softly.

Ashlynn looked up at her grandmother and sighed. "Can you keep a secret Grand-mère?" She asked hopefully.

Cherina grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I can keep a secret my Chéri. This is promise you my dear."

Ashlynn sighed and looked at Cherina again. "I don't love him Grand-mère! I am being forced to marry him because of the Dark Lord. However, oh I am in love with the most perfect man ever. I ran away Grand-mère and I was engaged and in love!" She cried unhappily. "But they kidnapped me and now I'm branded with the dark mark and my love will never take me back!"

Cherina's eyes turned dark and she whispered into her granddaughters' ear. "Do you want to leave Chéri? I can make this happen if you want to leave just nod once." Ashlynn nodded quickly and Cherina sighed. "Good then we'll get you out of this mess. Now tell me all about this other man."

Ashlynn grinned and sighed. "His name is Sirius Black…" She began. After a little bit of filling in Cherina about Sirius Ashlynn paused and swallowed.

"What is it my dear?" Cherina asked.

"How do you know you're pregnant?" Ashlynn asked suddenly.

* * *

Sirius, James, Lily, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Alice and Frank Longbottom walked into a Hogwarts classroom where Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge and Dorcas Meadowes sat. "Sit, sit." Dumbledore said softly to the new arrivals. They quickly took seats around the large table and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we are all here I shall begin." He said. "I received this letter last night from a Cherina de Lenfent. Does anyone know who that is?"

"No." James said with a smile.

"Cherina de Lenfent is Ashlynn Malfoy's grandmother. I had the pleasure of meeting Cherina many years ago when I traveled to France to meet with their Minster. Yet we have not talked in many years so imagine my surprise when I received this letter. This is what Mrs. De Lenfent wrote to me." Dumbledore said as he unfolded the letter that was written on heavy parchment with the Malfoy crest.

_Dear Albus,_

_It has been many a year since we have talked and I regret this most heartily. I write to you today on behalf of my granddaughter Ashlynn Malfoy. Allow me to start from the beginning. _

_I arrived at Malfoy Manor today expecting to find my granddaughter and happy and blushing bride, yet the moment I saw her I knew something was wrong. It was not until much later that I found out my granddaughter had been stolen away from her true love to be forced to marry a man that the Dark Lord had chosen for her. _

_Ashlynn does not try to escape because she believes herself to be ruined as the Dark Lord has branded her with his mark. She claims that the one she loves will never touch her again. I try to get her to escape with me and yet she refuses. _

_I do not agree with the Malfoy family and I write this to beg you help her. Help my granddaughter. I willingly put myself in danger by writing this but I beg of you. Bring me Sirius Black to see my granddaughter and convince her to escape with him. I ask this only of you for I trust only you. Please Albus, save my granddaughter from a life she has not asked for._

_Thank you for you help,_

_Cherina de Lenfent _

After a moment, Dumbledore said. "Our plan thanks to Mrs. De Lenfent is to disguise Sirius with the polyjuice potion while we wait outside hidden for him to speak to her. Sirius will signal us and then we will cause a distraction allowing them both to escape. Does anyone have a problem with this?"

"I do!" James and Remus cried unhappily.

"Why?" Sirius asked amazed.

"You're the only one putting yourself at risk. Someone should go with him so if this is a trap." Remus said. "I believe someone should go with you Sirius. It would be the safest."

"I agree." Lily said.

"Then who will go with me?" Sirius asked.

"We will!" The Prewett brothers cried. "We all three will go in together. It is safest Dumbledore."

Albus nodded slowly. "I agree. Alastor do you have enough polyjuice potion for three?" He asked looking over at Moody.

"I do. I have enough for all of us if need be." He said.

Dumbledore nodded. "That would be helpful but Ashlynn will need to see a friendly face. So let us just keep it to the three boys. Who is invited to the wedding we can easily get our hands on?"

* * *

Ashlynn sat with Severus and sighed. "I need a friend Sev." Ashlynn whispered looking up at him hopefully.

Severus sat down next to her and she laid her head on his lap and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Severus, I don't love Rabastan. I love Sirius." She cried.

"Ashlynn…" Severus began.

"No Sev! Listen to me!" She cried sitting up. "What if Lily Evans was willing to marry you and He said you couldn't you had to marry me because I'm a pureblood? You love her Sev as if I love Sirius. Help me." She begged him taking his hands in hers. "Help me."

Severus grabbed her hands and looked at her. "I could leave her alone because I know if I leave and married her we would die. If you really love Black, Ashlynn you'll stay away from him and you'll marry Rabastan because if you don't you and him will die."

"Better to die happy and with one I love then live miserable and without the one I love." Ashlynn cried as she stood up. "Think about Lily, Sev because that's how I feel about Sirius." With that, she left the room in tears.

Ashlynn flung herself on her bed and flipped onto her back as she lifted up her shirt and rubbed her belly.

Cherina a retired mediwitch had quickly placed a spell on her and confirmed Ashlynn's suspicions she was a month pregnant with Sirius Black's child. Ashlynn sighed as she caressed her stomach once more and mumbled. "Its okay baby, I am going to take care of you no matter what."


	12. Chapter 11

**Ladies and Gents! I see i have a ton of hits on chapter 10 but 2 reviews!! This makes me sad! Please give me more reviews! OH yes this chapter runs a bit long but hey enjoy it! NO the stories not over! lol Keep reading! Thanks -Lena Knight!**

* * *

The day of the huge triple wedding dawned cold and cloudy. Ashlynn sighed as she flung off the large blankets and touched her stomach. Would she be able to fool Rabastan that the child she carried was his and not Sirius'? She turned to the side and looked in the mirror to see if she had gained any weight. She sighed giving up, sat down on the side of the bed, and called. "Dobby!"

The little house elf popped in and bowed to the youngest Malfoy. "Yes Mistress Ashlynn?" Dobby asked said with a smile. He has always like Ashlynn, as she had never treated him badly.

Ashlynn smiled at him said. "Bring me some breakfast please. Eggs and toast will be fine with some orange juice." Dobby nodded quickly and with pop was gone. Ashlynn flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes as she waited for Dobby to come back. In no time at all the little elf was back.

"Here you go Mistress Ashlynn." Dobby said as he set the tray in front of her.

Ashlynn smiled and touched the little elf. "Thank you Dobby." She whispered.

"It is my pleasure."

Ashlynn nodded and watched the little man with his large eyes watch her eat. "Dobby I have one last favor to ask of you." She said softly.

"What is that Mistress Ashlynn?" He asked.

"I will be giving birth to a child in a few months. When that happens Dobby, I want you to take the baby to Dumbledore. I ask this of you now because I won't be a Malfoy much longer." She said.

"I shall always listen to you Mistress Ashlynn." Dobby cried. "I shall take your baby to Dumbledore when you ask me to then."

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Thank you Dobby. You best go before my father comes in." She whispered and the little elf was gone with a crack.

Ashlynn finished eating just as her doors were opened by Cherina. "Good morning Ashlynn."

"What's so good about it Grand-mère?" Ashlynn asked from her bed. "I have to marry a man I don't love and I'm having a baby I can't keep!"

Cherina nodded slowly she had yet to tell her Granddaughter about the plan with Dumbledore in case she was forced to see Voldemort before the wedding. "I am sorry my Cheri." She whispered. "I see you already ate."

"My last meal." Ashlynn joked as she sat up and looked at her Cherina. "Have you eaten?"

Cherina nodded slowly. "Your Grand-père forced me to eat with him. I must tell you Ashlynn he dislikes Rabastan very much. He finds this whole Dark Lord business silly you know. Why would your brother and father fall in with that nutter?"

Ashlynn shrugged and sighed. "I don't know Grand-mère. At one point so was I. Mother hated all the blood purity nonsense."

Cherina nodded at the mention of her only daughter. "Evie was always one to defy blood status. You know no matter what your father would like to claim you and Lucius are not pureblood. I'm only half-blood." She said with a smile.

Ashlynn smiled and laughed when her doors opened again and in walked Severus. "Don't you know better to knock when entering a ladies room Severus?" Cherina snapped looking at the longhaired man. She had instantly disliked Severus when she had met the day she had arrived and more she saw of him the more she disliked him.

"I'm sorry Madam De Lenfent, I was sent here by her father. Ashlynn you have to go see your father now. He would like to speak to you before the wedding." Severus said with a grin.

Ashlynn nodded and then pointed Snape out of the room. "I have to get dressed tell my father I will join him a few moments." She said as soon as the door shut Ashlynn grabbed her grandmother into a hug. "I have to say this before I go Grand-mère. Please forgive me."  
"For what my Cheri?" Cherina asked softly.

"For what happened to my mum. I was there and never tired to stop it. I'm sorry Grand-mère please forgive me." Ashlynn said softly.

Cherina ran her fingers through her granddaughters' hair and smiled. "You could not have stopped it even if you had tried. My dear just remember this promise I make you now. You will never have to go through what my dear Evie had to go through. I will make damn sure of that." With that, Cherina kissed her granddaughter and walked out of the room.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early for Sirius who was nervous and scared. Today was do or die day, today he would either be with Ashlynn or she would be married to Rabastan. He walked into the little nook where Lupin and James were already eating breakfast. "Morning!" Sirius said brightly as he sat down at the table and a plate appeared.

"Someone is in a good mood." Remus said with a slight smile. This was the happiest he had seen Sirius since Ashlynn had been taken.

Sirius nodded happily, as he spread jam on his toast. "I have a good feeling about today. No matter what Ashlynn is going to come home and I am going to marry her." He said happily.

"Do you really think that she's going to want to marry you still?" James asked as he ruffled his hair with cocky grin. He knew he was just trying to get a rise out of Sirius and it quickly seemed to work.

"Of course she'll want to still marry me! Why would this change any of that?" Sirius cried as he threw down his toast.

James smiled as Lily came in. "James leave Sirius alone." She said with a smile. "Don't you think he's nervous enough? I mean this is a life or death situation, not fun and games."

James frowned and thought for a moment "Well come on who would want to marry Sirius? He's nothing special!" He cried laughing.

Lily smacked his head and rolled his eyes. "Stop being stupid James Potter! I must have been nuts to marry you. I'm going to have to deal with stuff like this for the rest of my life." She said as she flopped into the chair across from Sirius.

Sirius sighed and stood up and walked away from the table. As if he did not have enough on his mind, he had to deal with James' childish ways.

* * *

Ashlynn stood in front of the mirror and turned around slowly admiring the dress that Narcissa had chosen for her. Narcissa being the only one who actually wanted to marry and was not being forced to had planned the whole wedding with help from her mother. Narcissa had planned everything to be perfect for as she claimed this was going to be the wedding of a centaury.

Ashlynn could not help but liking the dress. It was a halter all white dress that hung just right on her frame. She spun around slowly and closed her eyes picturing herself headed towards Sirius. "Oh I wish it was you today." She whispered.

"Who do you wish it was today?" A voice asked her suddenly. Her eyes popped open and she saw the face of Narcissa Black.

"Your cousin." Ashlynn said softly as she sat down on the sofa and looked at her. "I'm in love with Sirius Black and I have to marry some man I despise."

Narcissa frowned and looked at the younger girl. She had known that Ashlynn had disliked Rabastan but she figured that would eventually fade and love would be replace it. "I'm sorry dear." She said and then left the room without another word.

Ashlynn sighed once more. There was not much she could do now but wait for the wedding to start. Sitting down and picking up her wand and began making smoke rings with it.

* * *

Everyone apparated into the small safe house that Dumbledore had set up for them two hours before the wedding. Sirius, Fabian, and Gideon were dressed in the finest dress robes, as the three guests they were impersonating were rich friend of Ashlynn's from Hogwarts. Dumbledore already had stunned them and bound them up by the time they arrived there.

Nervously they all waited until someone knocked on the door. Dumbledore soon escorted in a little witch and a tall wizard. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Dumbledore said. "This is Cherina and Theon De Lenfent, Ashlynn's grandparents from France."

"Bonjour." Cherina said. "Which one of you is Sirius Black?"

Sirius cleared his throat and nervously stepped up to the elder woman. "I am Madam."

Cherina looked up the young man and smiled. Her granddaughter had chosen well. "Hmm. My granddaughter has spoken highly of you, and therefore I trust you with her. You will promise me this one thing though." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"What is that Madam?" Sirius asked looking at the little witch.

"You are too make an honest woman of Ashlynn. No engagements I want her married by the end of the week. Do you understand this?" Cherina asked. It had come as a surprise to her that Ashlynn was pregnant without being married. She would not tell Sirius that Ashlynn was expecting his child but she planned to make damn sure her Granddaughter was not some single mum, or her great grandchild a bastard.

Sirius was taken back by the little witch he blinked rapidly and nodded. "Yes Madam but I will do one better. I will marry Ashlynn by the end of the day." He said with a grin.

Cherina smiled and nodded quickly she said. "Well you boys drink up we have to get going if we are going to stop Ashlynn from marrying that awful man."

* * *

Ashlynn sat looking at herself in the mirror slowly changing the color of her hair with her wand. It went from being blonde, to pink, to red, and back to blonde-haired woman in a matter of moments. Sighing she looked at the clock and saw there was still an hour until her doom. She wondered how long it would take Rabastan to place her under the Imperius curse. With a sarcastic giggle she thought. 'Thirty minutes after the ceremony I'll be under the Imperius Curse.'

A knock sounded on her door and in walked Cherina with three men, she had not seen since gradation day along with Abraxas. Ashlynn stood up as she smiled. "Hello Henry, Davis, and Anthony." She said with a smile.

None of them spoke but all three nodded which confused Ashlynn. "Abraxas get out of here. They are not going to steal off with her. They are old school friends who came to hang out and calm the young bride's nerves." Cherina cried and shooed her father from the room.

After a moment, Henry rushed to Ashlynn and kissed her deeply. Closing her eyes she kissed him back and knew that the man in her arms was not Henry but Sirius Black. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes holding his hands. "Why are you here?" She cried tears coming to her eyes.

"You're coming home with me. I cannot let you marry that man. I love you Ashlynn and I cannot live without you. Now come on. We have to get going soon. Change into these and take the little bit of polyjuice potion." Sirius said holding out the flask.

Ashlynn shook her head and pushed Sirius' hands away. "I can't. I want to so badly love but I can't. I can't risk your life anymore." Tears welled in her eyes and she turned away.

"Ashlynn!" He cried. "You're coming if I have to knock you out and carry you out of here! I'm not living without."

"No Sirius! I'm not good enough for you. I'm dirty!" She cried as she pulled down the left glove and exposed the dark mark branded on her arm. She saw the look of disgust cross his face and the tears spilled over. "That's right Sirius I'm his. I am his pet. He made me kill Benjy! I killed him and I know the Order will never allow someone with a mark on his or her arm in their ranks. Let alone someone who killed one of their ranks." With that, she turned away and started to walk into the room attached to the other.

Sirius grabbed her arm spun her around and fell to his knees. He kissed her left arm up and down his lips slowly caressing the mark and she felt his tears on her skin. "Please Ashlynn love, please. Come with me. I do not care if you bare his mark you did what you had to do to survive. You survived to come back to me. I love you, god I love you. Please come back with me. I can't live without you." He cried.

Ashlynn fell to her knees next to him and kissed him deeply. "Promise you don't think less of me?" She cried unhappily.

"I will always love you Ashlynn. Now please change and take the potion so we can get out of here." Sirius begged her softly.

Ashlynn changed quickly and took the potion. Knowing she had made the right choice, she kissed Sirius once more. She could not believe he had risked his life just for her. "There's just one more thing." He whispered and pushed the engagement ring onto her finger.

* * *

Five hours later Ashlynn was dressed in a blue dress outside the grand hall of Hogwarts. All students were in their houses as it was past curfew. The whole of the Order of the Phoenix was gathered inside of the grand hall besides Ashlynn, Lily, and Alice Longbottom. Filius Flitwick smiled and said to the girls. "This way ladies, big smiles please." He said and then quickly took a picture of the three girls.

The doors opened and Flitwick rushed inside to take a picture of Sirius, James, and Remus. The music started and for being a quickly put together wedding, it was perfect for Sirius and Ashlynn. Lily leaned over and kissed Ashlynn's cheek. "For a happy marriage."

When Ashlynn reached Sirius, they took hands and did not release when they turned towards Dumbledore who stood in front of them. Dumbledore smiled kindly at the two.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls Sirius Orion Black, and Ashlynn Danielle Malfoy in marriage. The marriage they are creating here has roots in themselves, and the love, friendship, and guidance each of us has offered them. They have asked us to be with them here today, because we are a community of loved ones. We rejoice in the ways life has led them to each other and brought them to the place where they now stand." Dumbledore began beaming at everyone.

"Sirius, the woman who stands by your side is about to become your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always consider her along with yourself."

Grinning ear-to-ear Sirius said. "Ashlynn, as freely as my parents have given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, Come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife." He answered.

"Ashlynn, the man who stands by your side is about to become your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always consider him along with yourself."

"Sirius, as freely as my parents have given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, Come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband."

Sirius smiled as Ashlynn wiped tears out of her eyes. "Do you Sirius, take Ashlynn to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Sirius said with no hesitation he had been waiting way to long to say those words to her.

"And do you Ashlynn, take Sirius to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do." She said grinning.

Dumbledore smiled and wiped tears out of his own eyes. "Then I declare you bonded for life! You may kiss the bride." With that, Sirius grabbed Ashlynn and kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could.

A little bit later Ashlynn and Sirius sat together eating. They had yet had time to talk privately since their wedding was thrown together so quickly. They had seen the headline of the Evening Prophet had been Rabastan throwing a fit that she had not been there to marry him.

Holding out a glass of wine to Ashlynn, Sirius grinned. "Come on love toast with us!" He cried. He had yet to see Ashlynn have a glass of wine or a butterbeer the whole dinner.

Ashlynn shook her head and grabbed her glass of pumpkin juice. "I'm fine with this." She said and held it up as James stood up.

"A toast!" He cried obviously he had, had too much to drink already. "To our lovely couple! Ashlynn, Sirius, I hope you have the best marriage that is possible for two blood traitors!"

"Here here!" Sirius cried loudly and everyone clinked glassed.

Remus stood up right after that toast and raised his glass. He too was obviously drunk. "Another toast!" He cried. They all paused and waited and Remus said. "Ashlynn here's to you loving the most annoying man in the world!"

"Here here!" James cried laughing as everyone took another drink.

Ashlynn shrugged and stood up it was now or never. She held out her glass and looked at Sirius. "Before these drunken fools get any louder. Sirius my love, my dear, my husband." She began. "Here's to our long marriage, and here's our child that I carry at this time." Everyone stopped and looked at Sirius whose smile faded and his glass dropped to the floor, as did Sirius in a dead faint.

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed Sirius crawled into bed and lifted up Ashlynn's nightgown exposing her stomach. He rested his head there with his hand touching her cool pale skin. "Truly our baby grows here?" He asked looking up at her his eyes shining hopefully.

Ashlynn nodded and smiled. "Our baby." She whispered as she ran her hands through his long hair.

"Our baby." Sirius mumbled as he kissed her belly and then crawled up and kissed her lips softly. "I love you so much and I love our baby."

"Just as I love you." She whispered and then kissed him deeply. "Now shut up and make love to your wife." Sirius laughed and wasted no time following his wife's demands.


	13. Chapter 12

Ashlynn and Sirius were called to Dumbledore's office three days later. They had been staying in a small room at Hogwarts since their wedding. Still grinning ear from ear Ashlynn thought she was going to explode with happiness. She had never felt this happy she had given up and Sirius had rescued her.

Dumbledore smiled at the happy couple as they entered into the office. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Black." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ashlynn laughed at the title of Mrs. Black it felt so good to be called that. "Good morning Professor." Ashlynn said.

"Sit down please." Dumbledore said with a smile. The couple sat down still holding hands. "Lemon drop?" He asked holding out the small bowl of lemon candies.

Sirius shook his head but Ashlynn took one and popped it into her mouth with a grin. "Thank you." She said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I called you both in here today to talk about your future." He said watching both of their reactions.

"What about it Dumbledore?" Sirius asked as he leaned forward.

"I want to place both of you under the Fidelius Charm. Ashlynn you were taken once already and the next time it won't be easy to get you back." Dumbledore said.

"There won't be a next time! I can protect her!" Sirius cried jumping up.

"Sirius, they know where you live." Dumbledore said.

"Then I will move." He said as Ashlynn grabbed his hand pulling him back to his chair.

She looked at Dumbledore and sighed. "We aren't going to be any help to the order under the Fidelius Charm. I refuse that course of action. There has to be another way Dumbledore, that Sirius and I can help the Order and still be protected." She said hopefully.

Dumbledore nodded slowly and then picked up the sheet of parchment. "I thought you might say something like this. Therefore I would like to offer you a position here at Hogwarts as Assistant Professor of Ancient Runes." Dumbledore said with a smile. "It's not unusual for an Assistant Professor to be brought in when another Professor is getting ready to retire."

Ashlynn looked over at Sirius who nodded slowly. "Does that mean Sirius and I will have to live separately?" She asked biting her lip.

Albus laughed softly and shook his head. "Not at all. You will be given a set of apartments off the main school. So is my offer of employment accepted?" He asked hopefully.

Ashlynn nodded. "As long as I'm not separated from Sirius I'll take the job." She said with a smile.

"No there shall be no need to separate you unless Sirius goes on a mission. Which of course I can no longer allow you to go on." Albus said with a tiny smile.

Ashlynn gasped and shook her head. "You must allow me to Dumbledore! I have to make up for what I did to earn this." She cried as she pointed at her arm where the dark mark was clearly seen as black as night.

Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the young girl with a small smile he said. "You carry a child Ashlynn; we cannot allow you to put your child at risk. Therefore I will not allow you to go on missions." He paused and then grabbed her left arm gently looking at it. "There shall be no way to rid you of this mark Ashlynn. You will bare it for the rest of your life, and I think that makes up for whatever misdeeds you have done to earn such a mark. I must ask you to cover it no matter what; it would no look good to the students if one of my Professors has one and showing it proudly."

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "I understand Professor." She said sadly that she would be forced to bear his horrible mark for the rest of her life.

"Now if you would kindly follow me I'll show you to your new apartments." Dumbledore said with a smile.

* * *

Ashlynn and Sirius were settling into their new apartment that was just off the main school and not too far away from the other Professors. The apartment had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a nice sized living room. Ashlynn had been charming the second bedroom different colors trying to choose what color to keep it.

Sirius smiled at her and kissed her neck softly. "Shouldn't we wait to see what the sex of the baby is before we choose the color of his or hers room?" He asked softly.

Ashlynn laughed and turned around and kissed him. "But I don't want to wait!" She cried unhappily.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "I love you Ashlynn." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said as she winced. Sirius saw her and sighed, he had been noticing sometimes her mark burned a brighter black and she would wince in pain. With a sigh, she turned away from Sirius. She knew that hiding the pain would upset Sirius but she also wanted to protect him. Protect him from the fact that his wife was a monster, a monster that killed someone to receive a mark she did not want. Tears welling in her eyes she hid her face from Sirius in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed that poor man."

Sirius rushed up behind her, grabbed her from behind and turned her around. Gently he wiped her tears away and kissed her lips softly. "You are not to blame as everyone has told you. You saved yourself and a child. Benjy would have willingly given his life for any child, even an unborn one." He whispered.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was the one thing that could bring her back to herself. It was real and perfect. Steady and strong, and while Sirius was around Ashlynn knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Come now love." He said and grabbed her hand. Slowly he led her into their new bedroom. "Now you are to get into bed and go to sleep! You've had a long trying day and tomorrow you have to start your new duties."

Ashlynn smiled at her husband and shook her head. "Not without you Sirius." She said with a smile.

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "I can't love; I have to go with Remus and James tonight." He said softly.

Ashlynn sighed and closed her eyes. "Honeymoons over I see." She whispered with a small laugh.

"When you-know-who is gone love I'm going to take you on the longest honeymoon ever." Sirius said. "That's a promise." With that, he kissed her deeply and then pulled away. "I have to go now love. You are to stay in bed until I return that's an order."

Ashlynn laughed and kissed him again. "I love you Sirius."

"I love you Ashlynn." He said and then he forced himself away from her. He knew she would be safe here in Hogwarts, her and their child. He hunched his shoulders and walked out.

* * *

The sun shone on her eyes Ashlynn sighed and reached over to Sirius' side of the bed. Her eyes popped open and she saw that his side had not been slept in. Worried she threw off the covers and ran into the living room. He was not there and she could tell he had not come back from his work last night.

She rushed into the room and threw on a dressing gown and slippers. With out another thought she grabbed a piece of parchment and followed the familiar steps to the owlery. As she ran up the steps, she quickly ripped the paper in two.

She wrote on one slip of paper. "Where are you?" and on the other she wrote. "Did James come home?" when she got to the top. She folding both up, put S. Black and L. Potter on the right ones, and then tied it off to two different owls.

Shivering in the cold winter air Ashlynn walked down the steps back into the building. She hated being pregnant suddenly she wished she could have gone with Sirius. She walked back into the building and made her way to her apartment.

Ashlynn quickly dressed in her deep rich purple robes and then set off towards Dumbledore's office. "Licorice wands!" She cried at the Gargoyle. She took the steps two at a time and burst into his office.

A small smile played on his face. "Good morning Ashlynn." He said standing up.

"Professor Sirius never came back last night. I am worried about him. Please tell me if you have heard from any of them?" She asked breathlessly.

Dumbledore nodded slowly and smiled. "Sirius is just fine Ashlynn; he's in the hospital wing with James visiting Peter. He came back from his own mission a bit worse for wear." Albus said with a small laugh. "I was just about to head over there would you like to walk with me."

Ashlynn smiled sheepishly and turned bright red. "I guess I over reacted." She murmured.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ashlynn. You were worried I understand. Now come along you can reprimand Sirius for being so inconsiderate of your feelings." Albus said as they began making their way down the steps.

They had almost made it to the Hospital wing when Sirius came around the corner at a full run. Ashlynn could see her hurried note clutched in his hand. He skidded to a halt in front of her and breathlessly said. "I'm so sorry love."

Ashlynn nodded slowly and released the breath she had not realized she had been holding. "You complete prat! How could you not come and tell me you were alright!" She cried unhappily. Suddenly the worry was overtaken by anger.

"I'm sorry love. I heard that Peter was here and I wanted to check on him." Sirius said as he went to pull her into a hug, but she slapped his hand away.

"No! You had me worried sick and all you can think of is your precious rodent. Well if that's the way you want it then fine go have fun with him." She yelled and then walked off.

Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her away she grabbed her wand as he began to talk. "Langlock." She cried and then rushed away as Sirius's tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

* * *

Sirius slammed the apartment door shut, his grey eyes blazing in anger at his wife of four days. "How could you do that to me?" He cried. "It took them two hours to figure out how to un-hex me!"

Ashlynn laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't like being tongue tied?" She asked as she sneered at him. The perfect Malfoy sneer the one thing that Ashlynn had kept from her old family. "Make me worry about you again Sirius Black and a lot worse will happen to you."

Sirius glared at her. "Really? Because I was checking on my friend! Oh wait you wouldn't know what a friend is would you Malfoy!"

Ashlynn glared at him. "Malfoy! Like your any better, you are a Black! Your beloved cousin Bellatrix is in love with the Dark Lord!"

Sirius laughed meanly and rolled his eyes. "At least I don't wear his mark proudly." He yelled.

Ashlynn glared at him and turned her back to him. "Why did I marry you?" She murmured.

He saw the hurt flash in Ashlynn's eyes and his anger faded away. "You married me because we love each other! You silly witch! One fight isn't going to change that." Sirius said. "Now I told you I was sorry for worrying you, I'm also sorry for being mean. I love you Ashlynn, Ashlynn Black."

Ashlynn started to cry and whispered. "I'm sorry too Sirius, I love you too." Sirius smiled smugly, pulled her into a hug, and kissed her deeply.


	14. Chapter 13

The late August weather was sweltering outside of Hogwarts, but inside it was nice and cool much to Ashlynn's relief. Now eight months pregnant Ashlynn had been preparing to start her teaching career at Hogwarts. In two days, she was going to be teaching third and fourth years in their Ancient Runes class.

The Healers at St. Mungo's had said that she was due late September but the baby could come any time. Sirius and Ashlynn were excited to find out that they were going to have a baby girl and had been pouring over baby book names for just the right name.

She sat in the classroom with Sirius by her side in his dog form. Dumbledore had told Sirius that he could not be in the main area of Hogwarts so he had taken to wandering around in his animagus form to be close to his wife while she was preparing for her classes.

Ashlynn let out a little "Oh." and placed her hand on her stomach. She heard Sirius whine and Ashlynn smiled as he petted his head. "It's okay Padfoot the baby was just kicking." She said with a smile. She had absolutely refused to call him Sirius when he was in dog form so he insisted she call him Padfoot instead.

Sirius placed his head on her lap and whimpered. His paw came up and tapped the new watch he had gotten her on her eighteenth birthday. "I know I know. It's time to go meet Lily and James." She whispered. He barked once in agreement and then stood up. Quickly they made their way to the apartment once there he was back in human form.

"That's starting to get really old, hanging out in dog form all day." Sirius said with a small smile. He had refused to go on any missions since Ashlynn due date was approaching.

"Well you know the full moon is soon you can go with Remus and James, you don't have to stay with me." She said with a smile.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not leaving love. You can give birth at any point in time and I'm not missing the birth of our first child." He said with a small smile.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded as they made their way out of Hogwarts. Once the reached Hogsmeade they apparated just outside of Godric's Hollow. Holding hands, they walked through the village they had first spent time together. It felt like so long ago to both. When the reach the Potter's house Sirius knocked quietly. They entered without waiting for an answer, as both couples were high on the list for the Death Eaters to capture and kill. The Longbottoms were in the same boat as the Blacks and Potters were.

"Surprise!" A house full of people yelled and Ashlynn jumped back startled. She blushed a deep red color when she read the twinkling banner that said. 'Congratulations! It's a Girl!' She knew that Lily and Alice had planned a baby shower for her even though she had insisted they do not do such a thing.

"Lily! Alice!" Ashlynn cried and both women raced forward to give her a hug.

"Well we could not let you welcome the baby girl into this world without gifts!" Alice said as she greeted the younger girl. Ashlynn hugged her tightly and then hugged Lily just as tightly.

"Thank you." She said as both she and Sirius were ushered into the room. "Oh!" She cried suddenly everyone looked at her and Ashlynn forced a smile. The small pain had come and gone quickly so she assumed it was nothing besides the baby kicking. "It's okay, just this little devil kicking me." She said with a laugh.

* * *

Later when it was just the Blacks, the Longbottoms, and the Potters sitting around the small living room drinking tea and talking enjoying each other's company. It was not often that all three couples were together, as Sirius, James, and Frank were often gone on long missions. At one time all three men had been gone for three weeks without a word to any of their wives. The three women had relied on each other for strength and had spent the long three weeks in Ashlynn's apartment in Hogwarts, in order to be closer to Dumbledore who was more likely to hear from the men.

Luckily for Lily and Alice had their own missions but rarely they were longer then a day or two as both had to work. Lily had taken a job at St. Mungo's part time as one of the Welcome Witches, and Alice of course was an Auror.

Ashlynn was the only one not doing anything to aid the order besides allowing any of them to speak to her about the ranks of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Therefore, instead of dwelling on the fact that she could not help the Order she had thrown herself into her job as Ancient Runes Professor. She had studied for many hours and made plans with Professor Donnelly most days before she finally went to bed.

"So have you thought of a name for the little bun?" Frank asked looking at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Ashlynn bit her lip to muffle a whimper as the pain had come back. She was not timing it or anything but it seemed to happen every forty to fifty minutes for a few seconds and it was gone. She was sure it was nothing but the baby settling down.

"Not yet nothing seems to fit." Sirius said with a wince.

"What about Aludra? It's in the same constellation as the Sirius star." Alice asked with a small smile.

Ashlynn cocked her head to the side and smile. "How do you remember that?" She asked shocked.

"Astronomy was a favorite subject of mine in school but what is a cool it's a Virgo name and she'll be a Virgo." Alice said with a slight blush.

"I like it Aludra Black." Ashlynn said looking over at Sirius.

"Aludra Tempest Black." Sirius said with a smile looking over at Ashlynn for approval.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "She'll be named Aludra Tempest Black. Thanks Alice." Ashlynn said with a grin.

"No problem. Aludra is a pretty name but why Tempest?" Alice asked with a grin.

Sirius laughed and said. "Well Ashlynn wanted to name her Stormy as in Stormy Black so I talked her into Tempest as a middle name."

Ashlynn giggled and snuggled into Sirius chest. "Always got to be telling people why something happened." She mumbled. "My back is really achy is it okay if we go home?" She asked hopefully looking around the room apologetically.

Sirius nodded and stood up; he held out his hand and pulled Ashlynn off the couch. Ashlynn let out a small. "Oh!" when she was hugging Lily. Suddenly everything was wet. "Oh no!" Ashlynn cried tears forming in her eyes. Did she just wet herself in front of everyone? "I'm sorry Lily." She said embarrassed.

"Oh Ashlynn hunny!" Lily cried when she looked down. "There's nothing to be sorry about your water just broke! You're in labor."

"Looks like she was just waiting to have a name!" James cried.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Alice cried.

"Can you apparate?" Sirius asked suddenly coming her side and holding her waist.

Ashlynn shook her head. "No I'm likely to splinch myself right in half." She whispered. "Can't we use the Floo network?"

James nodded. "We can but we aren't connected but Bathilda Bagshot is. She's just down the street." He said with a smile.

"Then let's get going! Oh someone needs to owl Dumbledore." Sirius said with a smile.

"I'll do it." Alice said with a laugh.

* * *

Fourteen hours later an exhausted Ashlynn still had not given birth to Aludra. Sirius sat next to her his feet propped up on the other chair and he was smiling. "I don't know why you're smiling." She grunted at him.

"Because soon we are going to be parents!" He cried happily.

Ashlynn screamed and gripped Sirius' hand harder. "I hate you Black!" She screamed at him. "I swear if they hadn't taken my wand away I'd kill you!"

Sirius chuckled and kissed her forehead. Healer Thompson had asked Ashlynn if she was in pain while she still had her wand, the healer now had a piggy tail. Soon after, they had taken Ashlynn's wand away.

"Just a bit more Mrs. Black. On the count of three, I want you to push hard as you can. Alright ready?" The new Healer Rose said and paused swallowing the lump in her throat. This was the first birthing she was the lead Healer on and she was a bit nervous especially since Ashlynn Black seemed to have quite the temper. "One…Two…Three!"

On the word three Ashlynn pushed as hard as she could as she screamed as loud as she could. Everything went silent as a new sound was heard that of a crying baby. "Oh there she is!" Healer Rose said with a smile as a mediwizard cut the cord. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Black you have a beautiful daughter. She has all ten fingers and toes." Healer Rose said happily, as she flicked her wand and the baby was cleaned. The mediwitch took the newborn into her arms and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket.

"Mr. Black would you like to hold your daughter while we get Ashlynn patched up?" The mediwitch asked with a smile.

Sirius nodded and took the little girl in his arms. He gasped in amazement at seeing her dark grey eyes, so much like his and Ashlynn's. Her hair was his black but already she looked so much like her mum already. "What's wrong?" Ashlynn cried as she heard Sirius' gasp.

"Nothing, nothing at all love. She's perfect." Sirius whispered happily. Ashlynn sighed in relief and closed her eyes as Sirius came and sat by her. "I know your tired love but meet our daughter before you fall asleep."

Ashlynn forced her eyes open and Sirius handed over the newborn. Ashlynn gasped and tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh my beautiful Aludra." She cried she finally tore her eyes away from the little girl. "I love you Sirius." She said.

Sirius smiled and kissed her deeply. "Get some rest love." He said as the Mediwitch came and got Aludra.

* * *

When Ashlynn was well rested, they brought back in the newborn. "Do we have a name for this stunning beauty?" The mediwitch asked after she had handed the baby to Ashlynn. Sirius sat next to Ashlynn on the small bed his arm around her shoulders staring at the little girl in Ashlynn's arm.

"We do." Ashlynn said looking up smiling. "This little girl is named Aludra Tempest Black."

The mediwitch filled out the paperwork and then smiled. "Well Mummy and Daddy there are some people waiting just outside anxiously waiting to meet the new Miss. Black. Is it okay if I let them in?" She asked with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded. "Oh please let them in." She said with a laugh.

Soon enough the small room was crowded with James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Dumbledore. Albus stepped up and over to the new family. "What is the little darlings' name?" He asked as he took her in his arms.

"Aludra Tempest Black." Sirius said with a smile.

"Well I'll make sure her name is down on the books for Hogwarts." He said and then handed the child off to Lily.

"Oh Ash, Sir, she's beautiful!" Lily cried and then looked over at James.

"Don't you be getting any ideas Lily Potter!" James cried with a mock-horrified face. "I'm not ready to be a daddy yet!"

Ashlynn laughed as Sirius piped up. "What about godfather?"

"What?" James asked with a shocked expression.

"Well we want you and Lily to be Aludra's godparents." Ashlynn said with a smile. "I mean James your Sirius' best friend, and Lily you're my best friend. It only seems right."

"Of course we will be!" Lily cried happily and looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Hello Aludra I'm going to spoil you silly."

James rambled over to Lily and took Aludra out of her arms. "Hey!" Lily cried unhappily.

James shot her a dirty look and then turned to Aludra. "Hello Princess. I'm your god-da." He said with a laugh. The rest of the day was spent passing Aludra around and discussing how much she already looked like Ashlynn, and Sirius both.

* * *

Sirius had gone home with Lily and James to get some rest while Ashlynn and Aludra were staying the night in the hospital one last night. The day had just dawned when Ashlynn heard some one enter. She assumed it was Sirius so she kept her eyes closed, as she was still exhausted from the labor.

"What a pretty little girl." The male voice said and Ashlynn's eyes flew open to see her brother holding Aludra with her father sitting across the room from her.

"Put my daughter down Lucius." She whispered in a low voice.

"She's my niece!" He cried. "I have a right to see her. I am hurt Ashlynn that you did not owl father or I to tell us you were expecting. It was a shock to us when Druella told us about an Ashlynn Black having a baby."

Ashlynn stood up and held her wand out at Lucius. "Put my baby down Lucius. She's no Malfoy you have no right to her."

"She is a Malfoy like it or not she still is my niece and father's granddaughter. Why the name Aludra? You like flaunting that she's a Black?"

"Is that any of your business?" Ashlynn snapped as the door swung open and in walked Sirius. Quickly he took in the situation he walked over to Lucius and took Aludra out of his arms.

"Get out." He demanded to the two Malfoys.

"Not before I deliver a message." Abraxas said standing up and walking to his daughter.

"What is it?" Ashlynn said swallowing a lump in her throat; she was still terrified of her father.

Abraxas smiled evilly and said. "The Dark Lord thanks you for having a pureblood child and also says you cannot hide out in Hogwarts for the rest of your life. When he kills you and Sirius, you do not have to worry about Aludra. She will be in good hands with us."

Ashlynn's eyes filled with rage. "He may try to kill me and Sirius but you will never get my daughter! Now get the hell out of here before I kill you right now." She said clutching her wand tightly.

Abraxas nodded and with a flick of his head both, he and Lucius left the room.

Ashlynn walked over to Sirius and grabbed Aludra. "I will never let anything happen to you Aludra." She whispered and leaned down kissing the young girl. Finally, she looked over at Sirius and sighed. "I'm scared Sirius."

Sirius nodded slowly and hugged Ashlynn close. "I know love, I know." He whispered. His heart had jumped in his throat when he Abraxas' had threatened their lives.

"We have to get back to Hogwarts, it's the one place he can't get to us Sirius. We have to protect Aludra no matter what." Ashlynn said tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll owl Lily and James so they can escort us back to Hogsmeade." Sirius said and then quickly left the room.

* * *

Sirius, James, Lily, and Ashlynn walked into the room that would be Aludra's. It was light purple color and her name twinkled on the wall like stars. The room was perfectly decorated and Ashlynn gasped, glad she was not holding the baby or she might have dropped her. "When did you guys do this?" She cried looking over at Lily. She knew that Sirius and James had not had a say in how the room looked.

"Last night, Lily had us bringing up all the gifts while she was organizing and decorating." James said with a smile. "We didn't sleep much but it was all worth it for my goddaughter!"

"Our goddaughter!" Lily piped up.

"Oh no!" James said with a laugh. "She's my Princess back of Lily!"

Ashlynn laughed as the couple bickered she took Aludra from Sirius and laid her in the crib. "Sleep well darling, your safe here." She whispered as she kissed the little girls head. She stood back and watched the little girl sleep. Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Sirius."

"I love you too just like I love our daughter." He said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 14

By November, Ashlynn had fallen easily into being a mum, a wife, and a Professor. Sirius was a doting father but had also stepped up his efforts with the Order so he spent much time away from Ashlynn and Aludra. Ashlynn had also begun going on missions again and often they had to leave Aludra with Madam Pomfrey.

Tonight was one such night Ashlynn and Lily were patrolling the area of Hogsmeade. Since they had caught two Death Eaters, creeping around Hogsmeade members of the Order had taken to patrolling it. Not only to keep the town members safe but also to make sure no one got into Hogwarts.

Ashlynn was out patrolling most nights with one of the other members. Some nights there were only two people but other times there were four of them. She enjoyed the nights her and Lily got to spend some time alone.

"How is Aludra doing?" Lily asked as the marched up and down the street slowly.

Ashlynn smiled one of her favorite topics of conversation was her daughter. In the three short months since she was born her hair had darken to Sirius' color. Plus Aludra's grey eyes matched his perfectly. "She laughed the other day for the first time. Sirius was making a toy of hers float and she kept grabbing for it and when she finally got it she laughed!" Ashlynn said her face lighting up at the memory.

Lily smiled at her and grinned. "Well that's good. I think tonight will be my last night on patrol." She said sadly.

Ashlynn looked over at her best friend shocked. "What? Why?" She cried unhappily.

"Well James is going to come here in the morning and we are going to tell Dumbledore I'm pregnant." Lily said with a smile. She had already planned to stay with Ashlynn because Sirius and James were out on an overnight mission.

"You're pregnant?" Ashlynn cried happily.

Lily nodded happily. "Yeah I just found out today and I've been bursting to tell someone! Sirius already knows because James could not keep his mouth closed. He keeps telling Sirius that he's not going to have a daughter, but a son." She said with a laugh.

Ashlynn laughed and hugged Lily. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I thought you were going to be mad at me!" Lily said with a smile and wink letting Ashlynn know she was only joking.

"Come on it's time to go back." Ashlynn said. She was sick of being away from Aludra and there were two other members of the Order sitting in the Three Broomsticks.

"We should go warn them that we are heading back so they know it's their turn to walk around." Lily said with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded in agreement and turned towards the Three Broomsticks. Once they arrived, they knocked quickly and entered the bar. There Fabian and Gideon Prewett sat nursing mugs of pumpkin juice. "Well look if it isn't the two prettiest girls in the Order!" Fabian cried standing up.

Ashlynn laughed as Gideon pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "Why did you marry Black when you could've been Mrs. Gideon Prewett?" He cried laughing. Since Fabian and Gideon had been coming around a lot Ashlynn and them had become friends. Gideon was always torturing Sirius with jokes about stealing Ashlynn away from him along with Aludra.

"I think the name Ashlynn Black sounds more powerful then Ashlynn Prewett." Ashlynn said with a laugh. "We actually came to tell you guys it's your turn to walk. Lily and I are headed back for the night."

Gideon nodded as Fabian stood up. "We will walk you back up to the gates." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn shook her head and smiled. "That's not necessary Fabian. It is out of the way and a hassle. I'll send my patronus when we get there." She said and then hugged both men.

Gideon and Fabian saw them to the door of the Three Broomsticks; they turned in the opposite direction. Lily shivered in the cool November air and yawned. "I just realized how tired I was." She said with a smirk.

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "It's the morning sickness; it gets better and worse all at the same time." She said as they trudged up the hill towards the gate. They were silent until they reached the gates of Hogwarts. "You send your patronus to Filch and I'll send mine to the Prewetts."

Lily nodded as both held out their wands and yelled, "Expecto Patronum." Out of Ashlynn's wand popped out a jaguar, while out of Lily's popped a Doe. Soon both messages were on their way.

Ashlynn laughed as she turned to Lily. "My patronus can eat yours." Ashlynn said laughing.

Lily nodded as Filch came down and unlocked the gate. "I guess it can but mines prettier." She said teasingly.

Ashlynn chuckled and nodded. "I guess so." She said. "So are you nervous about being a mom?"

Lily thought for a moment biting her lip. "Yes, I am but I figured if you and Sirius can do it so can I." She said with a laugh. "Course I do have to deal with James and he's just like a child so I'm not sure!"

Ashlynn laughed and slung her arm over Lily's shoulders. "I feel the same way about Sirius. Sometimes I wonder if I have two children instead of just Aludra." Ashlynn said.

They made their way into the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was rocking Aludra. "Back so soon?" She asked almost sadly.

Ashlynn nodded and rushed over to her. Madam Pomfrey handed off the three-month-old girl to her mother. "How was she?" Ashlynn asked as she looked adoringly at her daughter. Even after three much she loved the little girl until it felt like her heart was about to burst.

"She was a perfect angel as always." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. "Goodnight girls." With that, she turned on her heel and went to her office.

Lily smiled and held out her arms. "Give me my godchild." Lily demanded and took the sleeping child out of her best friends' arms.

Ashlynn grumbled with a smirk playing on her face. "I can't even hold Aludra when you or James are around."

"Tough luck, I need practice." Lily said with a wink. "Seriously I only got eight more months till I pop one out."

* * *

Ashlynn sat at the table in her apartment eating breakfast with Lily. She could take her meals here or in the Great Hall when she had guests or Sirius was home she took her meals in private. They were about halfway through when an owl flew in carrying Ashlynn and Sirius' post. Ashlynn sorted through it and saw something addressed to her. Happily, she ripped it open.

The Lady Ashlynn (De Lenfent) Black,

I write to you on behalf of your Grand-mère, and Grand-père Cherina and Theon de Lenfent. I am Jullien Reyes the keeper of Château De Lenfent. If you remember correctly, we met on your last trip to Orleans. Of course then I was just the apprentice to the old keeper of Château De Lenfent. Yet I do not write today to talk about my own accomplishments but of the Lady Cherina and the Lord Theon.

Your Grand-père Theon is at an age where his health is suffering. This is the cause of Theon and Cherina not coming to meet their new great granddaughter. Lady Cherina bemoans the lack of interaction with both you and Aludra. Often spending most of the afternoon staring at the few pictures she has, and rereading the letters, you have sent to her reliving each memory of yours about her petit-enfant.

As Lady Cherina cannot leave your Grand-père's side due to his ailing health, she has taken to a depressed mood, which gets worse as each day passes. She has expressed her wish to see you and the child many times to Lord Theon and myself but has refused to ask you, as the times are too uncertain and she could not risk the young babe's life just to make an old woman happy.

So I ask as a loyal servant of the De Lenfent family, please travel to the city of Lille where I shall then escort you the rest of the way to Château De Lenfent. When you are ready to return to Britain, I will escort you and the new babe back Lille and will not leave your side until you are in the safe hands of your other escort. Please owl me back as soon as possible.

Keeper of and loyal servant to Château De Lenfent

Master Jullien Reyes

Ashlynn set down the letter with a scoff and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he would try to guilt me into leaving right now especially with Aludra!" Ashlynn cried unhappily. She certainly missed her grandparents and had wished to see them over the last couple of months yet it was too risky to travel with the three-month-old babe.

Lily picked up the letter and read silently for a few. She set down the letter with a small unreadable look. Suddenly she said. "It might be good for you and Aludra to leave for a week. I'm sure Dumbledore could find a substitute teacher for your classes for a week."

Ashlynn gasped and looked over at Lily surprised. "You can't be serious. It's too dangerous for me to take Aludra, I mean I would go but I can't leave her for that long."

Lily laughed a bit and looked around. "Well a bunch of us can escort you during the day. You know me, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James will all gladly take you. Sirius might even go with you all the way to France. Who knows all you can do is ask." Lily said with a smile.

Ashlynn snorted as the door opened and in walked Sirius and James. "Sirius!" She cried happily. She jumped up and into his arms kissing him passionately. She loved this man more then ever.

"Hello love." He said as they broke the kiss. "How was our beautiful daughter last night?"

Ashlynn smiled as she sat back down and Sirius went and picked up Aludra. "She was perfect as always." She said as she cleared the plates away and looked up at James. "I here congratulations are in order."

James smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, I'm going to be the daddy of a healthy baby boy, just you wait and see!" He cried.

Lily smacked his arm and shook her head. "If our child is a girl you will be just as happy won't you James Potter!" She cried.

James frowned and nodded. "Yes if we have a girl she'll be daddy's little girl." He said in a false voice.

Lily groaned and decided to change the subject she picked up the latter from Jullien Ryes. "Look at this Sirius." She said. "Ashlynn's grandparents want her and Aludra to visit France."

Sirius read the letter over and shrugged. "I'm sure we could arrange something." He said as he set down the letter absentmindedly. Ashlynn cocked her head to the side surprise.

"What?" She asked wondering if Sirius had read the letter right. "They want me to go there love, not them to come here."

Sirius chuckled and kissed her. "I know. I think it will be good for you to get out of here for a while. You've been coped up in Hogwarts for way too long." He said with a smile. "Give me a few days to arrange everything alright?"

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "If you think its safe love then we will go." She said with a smile.

"Oh no not me. I have to stay here and do something. It would be easier and safer if you're not in the country." He said.

"What are you doing?" She cried unhappily.

"I can't tell you love. Please understand this one time I can't tell you."

Ashlynn glared at him and said. "Fine, then you can just forget about sharing my bed tonight." With that, she turned on her heel and left. She hated when Sirius hid stuff from her. He had been doing that a lot lately and it was starting to hurt her.

* * *

Ashlynn was preparing for her next class when Albus Dumbledore walked into the room a small smile played on his face. "Good afternoon Professor Black." He said.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore." Ashlynn said with a small smile. Dumbledore had never visited her during school hours. "What brings you here today?"

Dumbledore smiled. "We are in need of a new Divinations teacher." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn looked at him oddly. "Professor I'm not a Seer. In fact, if you remember right I had to drop Divinations because I kept failing it. Madame Summerhill said I did not even have the hint of a third eye." Ashlynn said confused as to why Dumbledore would approach her about becoming the Divinations teacher. Madame Summerhill had stepped down in the middle of the semester due to the fact her whole family had gone missing.

Dumbledore chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, no my dear you misunderstood me. Tonight I am traveling to the Leaky Cauldron to interview a candidate. I would like you to accompany me on the journey." He said with a smirk.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "I can do that sir." She said with a smile.

"Excellent, then come to my office around eight o'clock please." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded and smiled. "Alright then sir, I will see you then." She said.

"Have a good rest of the day Professor." He said and left the room just as students began to pour in.

* * *

Ashlynn and Dumbledore stepped off the Knight Bus and into the pouring rain of London. They moved quickly into the Leaky Cauldron and were greeted by Tom. "Good evening Tom." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'm here to see a guest of yours Sybill Trelawney."

Tom smiled and nodded. "Right this way sir." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn stopped and waited for a moment until Dumbledore waved her towards him. "Come along Ashlynn you're going up to."

Once they reached the room Ashlynn stood in the back as Dumbledore began interviewing the Trelawney woman. Ashlynn rolled her eyes as the woman predicted death and destruction repeatedly. She was a raving old bat but Dumbledore allowed her to continue for some time.

Finally, Dumbledore began to rise and thank Trelawney for her time. Ashlynn sighed in relief, as she never liked Divinations as she found it a silly waste of time for a school subject. That is when it happened Sybill went ridged her tone of voice changed. Ashlynn paid more attention as the woman spoke. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" That is when she heard the big bang just outside the door.

Dumbledore was too engrossed to see what was the matter so in just a few seconds Ashlynn was out the door wand in hand. There Severus was being dragged away by Tom and the bar tender.

She closed her eyes and knew that Severus was about to run and tell the Dark Lord what he had heard. "What have you just done Sev?" She wondered aloud.

* * *

The next evening Ashlynn sat with Alice and Lily. Alice had just told them that she two was pregnant. Ashlynn grinned happily, as she hugged Alice. "I'm so happy for you."

"Ashlynn you should get pregnant again so our children can be in the same year at Hogwarts!" Alice said with wink.

Ashlynn gasped and shook her head. "Oh no! One is enough for me." She said with a laugh. "Maybe with Aludra's a bit older I will have another one but for now one is enough."

Alice laughed and smiled. "Oh fine be no fun!" She cried and winked. "Then the next time we have to plan this better!"

Ashlynn laughed and smiled. "So when did the Healers say you both were due?" She asked happily.

"End of July." Both replied in unison.

Ashlynn dropped her cup of tea and it landed on the floor with a loud crash. "Ashlynn!" Lily cried as she stood up. "Are you okay?"

Ashlynn shook her head quickly and began shaking. Why were both due at the end of July? The words Trelawney had spoken came back to her. 'Born as the seventh month dies…'

"Ashlynn are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry lack of sleep." She mumbled and then pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess she had made.

"That wasn't a lack of sleep! Tell us what upset you." Lily cried frowning.

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. "Last night Dumbledore had me go with him to the Leaky Cauldron to interview the new Divinations teacher." She began.

"Oh that Trelawney hack? I met her this morning and she seems a bit off." Lily said with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded. "That's what I thought a complete hack! Until right as Dumbledore was getting ready to leave she went into this trace like state." Ashlynn said softly.

"Oh what did she say?" Alice asked.

"Well I only got to hear half of it because Severus Snape was listening at the door!" She cried.

"Well what the half of it?" Lily asked intrigued.

Ashlynn laughed and shook her head. "I know all of it Dumbledore told me the rest of it on the trip back but I don't think I should tell you." Ashlynn said a teasing smirk played on her face.

"Come on Ashlynn you can't keep something like that to yourself!" Alice cried.

"I haven't told Sirius." Ashlynn said proudly.

Lily laughed. "Well then you just better tell us because Sirius will tell James who will tell me and I'll just tell Alice." Lily said with a raised eyebrow and a laugh.

Ashlynn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She said and the other two women shirked with giddiness. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Both girls were quiet for a moment and then Lily forced a smile. "Well she can't be talking about us! None of us have defied him three times."

Alice agreed and the conversation continued for a while but Ashlynn knew that they had. Alice and Frank had captured two of his Death Eaters, and had helped Ashlynn escape.

While Lily and James had helped capture one Death Eater, they had married each other even though the Dark Lord had said any Muggleborn and pureblood that married would be hunt, and they had helped Ashlynn escape. She knew that if one of them had a son that boy would be the one the prophecy had talked about.

* * *

That night Ashlynn and Sirius lay in bed cuddling. Ashlynn had expressed her fears about the prophecy to Sirius who had quickly calmed her nerves. Dumbledore would warn both the Longbottoms and the Potters if they were in any real danger he said. They had only been quiet for a few moments when Sirius said. "So you'll be going to France in two weeks. Remus and Peter will escort you to Lille. Is that okay love?" He asked with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and smiled. "Is Aludra going to come with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh yes." He said with smile.

"How long will I be staying in France?" Ashlynn asked as she turned around to face him.

"Just one week I can't be without my girls for too long." Sirius said with a smile.

Ashlynn reached up and ran her hand through his shoulder length hair. "I'm glad love because we need you around. Our Aludra is always going to need her daddy, and I'm always going to need you."

Sirius smiled and kissed her deeply. "Good because I need both of you around." Sirius pulled away and chuckled.

Ashlynn smiled and snuggled into his chest fighting back a yawn. "My arm burns today." She whispered as she pulled off the leather brace that covered her dark mark.

Sirius looked at it. "It's so dark today." He mumbled as he ran his fingers over it. They had not discussed her mark much since he had given her the leather brace that covered it up.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and mumbled. "He is calling every one of his death eaters to him. Something big happened Sirius. It scares me."

Sirius pulled his wife closer to him. "Nothings going to happen to you or Aludra. I promise you that love." He said with a forced smile.

"Promise me you'll be safe too love. I have no life without you and you know that Sirius Black!" She cried unhappily.

Sirius smiled and kissed her. "I promise I'll be safe too."

Ashlynn smiled and closed her eyes. She knew that Sirius had just said it to make her happy but she did not care. It made here feel better to hear him say those words to her. With a smile still on her face, she began to drift off to sleep, thinking of seeing her grandparents soon.

* * *

Just a few notes: I know that the prophecy was predicted in the hogs head but since I already had the order patrolling there was no way to get Snape in there. Therefore I changed it to the Leaky Cauldron.

Second note: Please leave some reviews! I didn't get any for my last chapter! It makes me sad. Thank you for your support! -Lena Knight

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

Ashlynn and Sirius stood wrapped in a hug, Ashlynn's head resting on his chest. Today was the day that Ashlynn was being escorted by Remus and James to France along with Aludra. It had been a surprise when Alice and Lily had been last minute additions to the group. She had been getting nervous for two days and now doubted her decision to leave. Yet she knew there was no time to change her mind as Alice and Lily were already waiting in Lille for Aludra and herself.

Sirius kissed her softly on the lips and smiled. "Don't worry love; I'll be in Lille to see you in one week. I promise." He said as he closed his eyes. Inside he was dying he did not want to risk Ashlynn or Aludra by letting them travel. Yet with this week coming up he felt it was better for her to be out of the country, out of harms way. The Order of the Phoenix had a plan to find and take down most if not all of Voldemort's Death Eaters. The one flaw in the plan was the fact the school would only have the heads of houses that were to be locked away in the common rooms and the teachers patrolling the hallways. Ashlynn and Aludra would be at risk so it was best that they would be out of England.

Remus entered the room and nodded. "It's time Ashlynn." He said softly looking at the couple with envy. They were so much in love and no woman would look at him because of his furry little problem as Sirius called it.

Ashlynn pulled away from Sirius without a word and nodded. She grabbed up the bundle that was Aludra. She turned to Sirius and forced a smile. "You stay safe while I'm gone you hear me?" She demanded fighting back the tears that were close to spilling over. She could not believe she was acting like this but she knew the mission he was going on would be dangerous.

Sirius smiled and came closer to his wife. "As long as you do my love. Keep Ally safe okay?" He asked softly. He wanted to pull both of them to him and give then one last hug and kiss but he knew he couldn't or he'd never let them go.

She nodded quickly trying to hold herself together. "I love you Black." She whispered trying to make her voice sound normal and light.

"I love you too Malfoy." He said with a wink. "Owl me as soon as you get there."

Ashlynn nodded and then turned on her heel she smiled at Remus. If she had not turned away, she would have stayed no matter what anyone else said. "Are you ready?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Remus nodded with a smile. "Do you remember the plan?" He asked with a small smile. They had gone over the plan for a week now and he knew Ashlynn had it down pat.

"Yes we go down to the Hogs Head, from there we apparate to Poole to the home of Edgar Bones. There he will show us the muggle way across the English Channel by something called a fairy. Once we are on the other side we meet up with Alice and Lily from there we apparate to Lille where Jullien will take over from there." She said with a small smile.

Ashlynn who was not sure she could apparate such a distance was the reason they had to add in the muggle way of travel. It did not bother Remus or James to be traveling that way as neither of them were positive they would apparate the distance either.

Remus nodded and smiled. "Let's get going then." He said with a smile.

* * *

Edgar Bones was a pleasant man that greeted everyone with pleasant hellos. They had one hour to get situated and make it to the port. "Ashlynn follow me so you can change in private." Edgar said with a smile. Once in a small room she saw a set of muggle clothes on the bed and a polyjuice potion sitting on the nightstand. "Once you're done just come down to the living room. We should be ready."

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Thank you, it's very nice of you to help me get to France." She said softly.

Edgar shook his head waving off her thanks. "I want to keep as many people as safe as possible. Plus Sirius is a good friend of mine." He said with a smile and then quickly shut the door.

Once she had fully changed into the muggle woman Edgar had chosen for her to morph she looked in the mirror. She was a black haired woman with blue eyes in her mid thirties. She was wearing a black pair of slacks and a pale blue shirt with a matching cardigan. With one last sigh, she made her way down to the living room.

There three unknown men stood staring at her. Ashlynn smiled as one held out Aludra whose blanket was no longer twinkling with the stars she had charmed. She had not realized how through the Order was being just to make sure the two were not taken by Death Eaters.

"Gather around." Edgar said he was an aging bald man in a very black formal three-piece suit. Ashlynn moved closer still holding the silent baby trying to guess which one was James and which one was Remus. "Now we are going to leave the house in two groups. James and I will go first as brothers Peter and Paul O'Conner." He said pointing to the other balding man who looked closely like Edgar who was dressed in a blue three-piece suit.

"How will we know where to go?" Ashlynn asked suddenly.

Edgar smiled and looked Ashlynn. "The O'Conner's are very tall and we will walk slowly. Now you three are the Andrew, Elizabeth, and their daughter Angela Smith. Just popping over to Cherbourg for a bit of Sunday shopping." He said as he gestured towards Remus who was a brown haired man with brown eyes. He wore a nice pair of dress pants and a button down red shirt tucked in.

Edgar then handed Remus the tickets. "There's a pram just outside put Aludra in that." He said with a smile. "Now wait two minutes before leaving through the side door." Edgar said and then James and he walked through the front door.

"So wife you ready to get going?" Remus asked with a smile. "Remember to smile we are a happy family."

Ashlynn nodded. "Like this?" She said forcing an unnatural smile.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "You're very odd Ashlynn." He paused and then said. "I mean Elizabeth Smith."

"Come along Andrew." Ashlynn said with a smile and the two made their way out of the house through the side door. Just as Edgar had said there was a pram waiting for them. Ashlynn laid Aludra down and Remus began to push her through the small alley.

As they made their way through Poole on foot, Ashlynn was lost in her thoughts. She milled over leaving Sirius for so long, she wished he had given in to her begging and had joined her on this trip. She felt lucky that Lily and Alice would be with her though. Cherina had been more then delighted that they would be joining Ashlynn on her trip. Edgar had bought the Smith family a cabin so that Ashlynn and Aludra would be out of sight with Remus to defend them inside. James and Edgar would be keeping guard in the lobby that was the only way to get to the cabin.

Ashlynn looked around alertly though she thought this was the best way to travel, as most would have expected brooms or Floo powder she was still nervous. She was risking her child's life and that thought scared her. Remus gently touched her shoulder and she jumped a bit. "It's okay Ashlynn." He mumbled. "Soon you and Al will be tucked safely away from prying eyes."

Ashlynn nodded and bit her lip harder then usual. As they made their way onto the boat, Ashlynn could not help latching onto Remus' arm. Remus once again smiled reassuringly at her and then turned to the little man bobbing by his arm. "Cabin A9 is just off the lobby to the left." The little man said after glancing at the tickets. "Enjoy your ride."

Remus nodded and smiled as he pushed the pram through the lobby where James and Edgar were already seated in reclining chairs nearest to the hallway. Ashlynn relaxed a bit as she was steered into the cabin. "You look exhausted." Remus said with a small smile.

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "I didn't get much sleep last night; I was too worried about this trip." She answered stifling a yawn.

Remus smiled and patted her shoulder and pointed one of the twin beds in the room. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll take care of Aludra." He said with a smile. He had been spending more time with Aludra then James had because he knew he would never have his old children.

Ashlynn smiled. "Are you sure? I can stay up." She said softly.

"No no. We still have a lot of traveling to do you might as well take advantage of the two hour boat ride." Remus said with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and then made her way to the twin bed. She had not been laying down for more then two minutes before Remus heard her light snores. He laughed as he picked up Aludra. "Your mums a bit crazy Al." He murmured as he walked over to the other twin bed.

* * *

Alice and Lily watched as the boat pulled up to the dock. They were not sure what the others looked like but they kept watch for a couple with a black pram. Both had been escorted here by the Prewett brothers, and Edgar who had apparated back to his house before the boat had even docked fully. It seemed that he had done the same because Remus and James flanked the witch who was pushing the pram.

"Over here!" Alice cried waving her hand.

Ashlynn's nervous face broke into a smile when she saw her best friends wearing much the same outfit of her except in different colors. Fabian and Gideon moved closer to their wards. Ashlynn hugged both girls and smiled. "How was your trip over?" She asked softly.

"Wasn't too bad when these two were on their best behavior." Lily said pointing her thumb at the Prewetts.

James glared at Fabian who loved to flirt with Lily just as much as Gideon loved to flirt with Ashlynn. Of course James did not take it in stride like Sirius did and it had caused some problems when planning this trip. "He better not have touched you." James grumbled.

Lily shook her head. "He was a gentleman in that sense." Lily said forcing a smile.

"We should get going to our safe house." Fabian said suddenly he disliked like being exposed in open daylight as they were now. "I'll lead the way."

Soon they were in an old storage house that smelled oddly of cheese and eggs. Ashlynn picked up Aludra and handed her to James. Ashlynn hated knowing she could not do the side along apparition and that she had to depend on someone else to transport her daughter. It had helped a bit that her godfather would be the one who would transport her though.

"Everyone ready?" Gideon asked with a small smile.

"Yes." The group of five answered.

"Then on the count of three. One…two…three…" And with that the six adults spun in place and apparated.

* * *

"Impressive." A heavily French accented voice was the first thing Ashlynn heard once she felt her feet on the solid ground again. She opened her eyes to see the familiar face of Jullien Reyes. Of course, he had changed since Ashlynn had last seen him but it did not change the fact that she found him a bit attractive. Shaking her head, she smiled and moved towards him.

"Bonjour." She said.

He waved his hand. "Please, I know the rest don't speak French we can speak English." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Jullien this is Lily and James Potter, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Alice Longbottom and Remus Lupin." She said pointing to each person. "Everyone this is Jullien Reyes."

"Hello." Jullien said with a smile. "Who all is coming with us Miss. Ashlynn?" He asked.

"Just the girls. The men will be going back as soon as we are on our way." Ashlynn said with a smile.

Jullien nodded. "Ladies. Madame. Potter, Madame. Longbottom, please follow me." He said. "We received your things last night so we don't have to worry about them."

Lily and James were already saying goodbye and Alice was holding the baby. She came over and smiled. "Hello Jullien it is nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"Enchanté Madame. Longbottom." He said with a smile as he pressed her wrist to her mouth. Alice giggled and pulled her wrist back as fast as she could politely. With a smile, he turned to everyone and said. "I believe ladies it is time for us to get going. We don't want to keep Lady Cherina waiting nervously."

Lily nodded and pulled away from James. The four men watched as the women got into the large car. Jullien smiled at each of them before starting the car. Lily turned around in her seat just in time to see the men apparate back to the ferry. Somehow, in the car she felt a lot safer, who would believe that they would be driving a car?

* * *

Three hours later the car turned onto a gravel pathway and towards the large gate with a stylized D and L that were monogrammed on the front gate. With a smile, she knew she was home, she had always loved being at Château De Lenfent more the Malfoy Manor as the Château was a much more peaceful and light place. "It's good to be back." She said to Jullien.

Lily and Alice gasped at the beautiful scenery leading up to the huge house. "It's so beautiful." Lily said as Jullien chuckled. He was used to people's reactions to the Château but Lily's childlike awe had entertained him.

When the car finally stopped Ashlynn got out slowly with Aludra in her arms. Before she could even get her bearings, Cherina took Aludra out of her arms. "What a darling child!" She cried in her French accent.

Ashlynn laughed as Alice and Lily exited the car. "Grand-mère." She said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine now that this little angel and you are here." Cherina said with a small smile. Finally she looked up smiling at the other two women, turning she looked at Ashlynn expectantly.

"Grand-mère these are my friends Alice Longbottom, and Lily Potter, Alice, Lily this is my Grand-mère Cherina Theon." Ashlynn said.

"It's a pleasure ladies." Cherina said with a smile. "Jullien will show you two to your rooms. I assume that you're tired and would like a nap before dinner."

"Ladies this way." Jullien said and Alice and Lily followed him.

Cherina smiled at her granddaughter. "Here take your princess back. You darling know where your room is. Just so you know there's now a nursery off the side of your room, and Jeannette will be acting as the nanny while you attend some functions."

Ashlynn sighed. "Grand-mère you promised no functions. I am not a high society person anymore. I'm in hiding here no ones suppose to know we are here." Ashlynn cried unhappily. "Plus this trip was so you can meet your great granddaughter."

Cherina waved her hand and smiled. "Fine I'll cancel the functions just so I don't upset you. Why don't you go and lay down I can tell you're tired from your journey." She said with a forced smile.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Before I go lay down how is Grand-père?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is well today, resting as of right now as he can't wait to host the dinner tonight and meet Lily and Alice and of course his darling Aludra." Cherina said with a small laugh.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "I will see you at dinner then. If you excuse me." Ashlynn said and then made her way to her old rooms. The rooms that had once belonged to her mother. She had remembered her first summer here at Château De Lenfent. She had only been ten before her mother had past it had been her own mother to show her the room. Now this was the one place Ashlynn could feel close to her mother.

With a sigh, she laid Aludra in the bassinet and then laid down on the queen-sized bed. Her last thought as she covered herself up with the thick light blue quilt was. 'I wish you were here mama.'

* * *

I'm not happy with this chapter and i reworte it twice just so you know the story will be picking up again with some action in the next chapter. Once again your reviews are also welcome and they help me keep motived. Thank you - Lena Knight


	17. Chapter 16

The next morning Ashlynn walked into Alice's room where Lily and they were enjoying their breakfast in bed. Ashlynn smiled at them as she sat on the overstuffed armchair. "Ashlynn." Alice said after she swallowed her bite of the strawberry covered crêpe. "I've decided I'm never leaving here. This food is magnificent."

Ashlynn laughed softly and nodded. "You will get sick of it after a while. One entire summer I ate crêpes everyday for breakfast, I haven't really eaten them since then."

Lily gasped as she dropped her fork staring at Ashlynn. "How could you pass these up they are heaven?" She asked with a smile.

Ashlynn smirked and shrugged. "Easily I grew up on them. I had a croissant for breakfast now those are heaven." She said with a grin then with a shrug she looked up at the other women. "I actually came in here to invite you on a tour of Château De Lenfent."

Alice and Lily nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Lily said with an easy smile. So far, all they had seen was their bedrooms and the dining room.

Ashlynn smiled happily. "Well then I suggest you dress warmly as we will be going outside and a new layer of snow fell last night." She said with a smile.

An hour later, the two girls joined Ashlynn in the hall. Ashlynn was already wearing a waist length red trench coat that went well her red sweater and black slacks. She smiled at them as she placed a red beret on her head and pulled on some black leather gloves. "Well you look very French." Alice said with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed as she pointed to two trench coats hanging by the door. "My Grand-mère took the liberty of buying you two your own set of course. Lily she choose the green set for you and Alice the purple set is yours. She thinks we need proper attire if we are going to be seen around Château De Lenfent." She said with a small smirk.

Alice frowned a bit as she donned the purple trench coat and purple beret. "Your grandmother is very into how someone looks isn't she?" She asked.

Ashlynn nodded and shrugged. "It was how she was raised and how my Grand-père was too. Wealth and class are two core ideas of the De Lenfents. They don't care if your muggle, Muggleborn, halfblood, or pureblood as long as you present yourself in a dignified way." She said as Jullien came in holding a camera.

"Don't you ladies just look amazing." He said with a smile. "Here allow me to take a picture of you three."

Soon enough he was leading the way out of the house and down the steps where a large carriage with no top. "I took the liberty of charming the blankets to keep you warm." Jullien said as he held out his hand to help Ashlynn in the carriage.

Once all three girls were settled in, the carriage Jullien tapped the carriage and away it went. They had only gone a bit before Ashlynn pointed to a small building they were coming up on. "That is my Grand-père's Grande Ecurie." Ashlynn said slipping into the French titles. She then shook her head and smiled. "His stables." She corrected quickly. "He has four palominos that Madame Maxime gave him as a present." Ashlynn smiled again and thought about the four winged horses the giant of a woman had given him when she was just ten.

"Palominos!" Alice cried. "I've always wanted to see them up close."

Ashlynn and Lily laughed. "Well maybe if my Grand-père feels up to it later this afternoon he will show us. No one but he, Jullien, and his stable master can control them." She said with a smirk.

The carriage turned towards another gated area that opened slowly on its own. "The gardens." Ashlynn said with a smile. "I wish it wasn't winter one day you both will have to come back when it's spring time. The whole garden blooms, not just the area we are going to now."

"Wait there is flowers blooming right now?" Lily asked softly.

Ashlynn nodded. "My Grand-mère's pride and joy, the garden that blooms all year long." She said with a smile as the carriage went around a bend. Lily and Alice gasped as the beautiful winter garden came into view. The blooms were all dusted with snow causing them to glisten in the sunlight.

"It's so beautiful." Lily cried. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Alice nodded in agreement. "I can't believe something so beautiful can bloom in the middle of the winter." She whispered her breath creating a cloud of smoke.

A half hour later, the carriage pulled up in the back of the Château filled with the laughter from the three women. Jullien appeared suddenly dashing out into the cold air without a jacket. He arrived at the carriage smiling and holding out his hand ready to help the ladies out. "Did you enjoy the tour ladies?" He asked as he helped Ashlynn down who was grinning showing off her rosy cheeks from the cold winter air.

Lily nodded. "It was very enjoyable, thank you for the charm to keep the blankets warm." She said as he helped her out.

"Well I'm glad that the charm was helpful." Jullien said as he helped Alice down slowly. "Now if you follow me ladies there's a lunch waiting to warm you up."

* * *

Sirius rubbed at his five o'clock shadow slowly, if Ashlynn had been here she would have made him shave but since she was gone for a bit, he had not bothered to. James smiled up at him though both were dead on their feet. They had spent the night camped out watching Malfoy Manor again. "Do you think you'll be able to make it back to Hogwarts when they relieve us?" James asked as he suppressed a yawn.

Sirius' eyes fluttered for a moment before he shrugged. In a slow sluggish voice, he said. "Who knows maybe I'll just sleep here." He lay down on the cold ground.

James laughed and shook his head. "What's it like being a father?" He asked suddenly.

Sirius sat straight up and looked at his best friend meaningfully. "You can't laugh or anything understand?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. James nodded slowly and turned to look at his best friend. After a moments silence Sirius said. "It's the most amazing and frightening experience of my life. Holding Aludra for that first time was just as thrilling as every other time. My life was turned upside down when I held her in my arms that first time. I realized my life wasn't about me anymore it was about her."

James smiled at Sirius' explanation. "I can't believe this is the same Sirius Black I've known for years."

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Well we all have to grow up Prongs. I just did it faster then you." He said with an evil grin

James laughed and patted Sirius' back. "You may have done it faster but I'll do it better." With that, he stood up and ran away before Sirius could hex him.

* * *

Ashlynn stood at the window waiting for the owl she was sure Sirius had sent. He wouldn't leave her waiting just because she was in France would he? She had left Petrie the little elf owl that he had bought her. Then again she hopped he did not send Petrie as he was such a little owl and it was a far distance for him.

She heard door opened and someone came in and touched her shoulder. She turned around and was staring into the eyes of Jullien. They were a gorgeous chocolate brown and a smile played on his face. "Mon cher." He said softly as he brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Je vous ai manqué."

Ashlynn pulled away shocked shaking her head and in English, she said. "Jullien, I'm not your dear, nor do I care if you missed me."

A frown crossed his handsome face and he said. "You said you loved me before…" He began but she waved him away.

"Jullien I was fifteen when I was here last. I'm eighteen now, I'm married and I have a child with my husband." She said shaking her head.

"I thought you hated Rabastan!" He cried unhappily.

"I didn't marry Rabastan Lestrange." She said softly. "I married Sirius Black he is the love of my life."

Jullien straighten up as he had been slapped and he nodded a frown gracing his handsome face, "I see. Well then I will take my leave." He said softly and then walked away slowly.

Ashlynn sighed softly and turned back to the window when she saw poor little Petrie fluttering outside her window. She ran over and flung open the window letting the owl with the cold air and snow in. Once Petrie was in she shut and locked the window and petted her little elf owl before untying his letter. "Go on Petrie I'm sure there's a meal waiting for you in the owlery." She said with a smile. Her Grand-mère had put in an owlery for her family of owls she had bought.

Quickly turning back to the letter in her hand, she sat down and picked up the letter opener that held Fleur-de-lis symbol on it. Her grandmother had always bragged that her family had been given it by Marie Antoinette. Ashlynn laughed as she opened the letter and smiled to see Sirius' handwriting.

* * *

Sirius made his way through the dark tonight was what the Order had worked long and hard for. Tonight they were going to hopefully take down all the Death Eaters. The first step in ending this war. If the Dark Lord had no followers, he had no war. Thus, he would be easily defeated.

He felt James and Remus on either side of him as they made their way through the dark woods. Dumbledore had chosen a moonless night for this mission. "It's such a pain in the ass." He mumbled pointing up at the sky and looking back at James who nodded with a smile.

He wondered if he would ever see Ashlynn again. They had all known this mission could be a suicidal mission. Though they had not told their wives that it could be they would never have allowed them to do. Sirius' thoughts went back to Ashlynn and he sighed, she would not be happy with that letter he wrote to her had been a goodbye in case he did not come back. James and Frank had done the same thing for their wives.

Finally, they reached the outer rim of a clearing. The few lights from the clearing were bright green. The people were all masked and in a large huddle speaking in hushed whispers. They were waiting for their lord, if only they could take them now they need not worry about him showing up. Sadly, they had to wait until everyone was in place and wait for Dumbledore's signal.

************************************************************************

Ashlynn sat in the den with Alice and Lily that night waiting for an owl from any of the three men about how the mission went. All three had become extremely nervous after reading the letters they received from their husbands. Lily gnawed on her lip anxiously; Alice nervously clutched a tissue ripping it into smaller and smaller bits, while Ashlynn stared at the empty space. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock.

Ashlynn suddenly moved as she yanked up her long sleeve and exposed the dark mark that was black as night on her skin. "Does it hurt at all?" Lily asked softly when she saw the mark on her friend's skin.

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "It's a steady ache that gets worse the more ignore it." She whispered. She hated the mark that marred her pale skin, she had tired everything and anything to get rid of it yet it still burned on her forearm.

"How does it work?" Alice asked not trying to sound to interested but it was something to keep her mind off James and the dangerous mission he was on.

Ashlynn shrugged. "He calls us to him by touching another person's mark. It's hard to ignore it at first but now it's just a mere annoyance." She said softly as she stood up. "I should be there with Sirius."

"No your right where you need to be Ashlynn." Lily said. "We are here to protect our families."

"No you two are here because you're pregnant. I am here because Sirius thinks I am a child and I cannot duel. I learned from Lucius Malfoy, I know his weaknesses." Ashlynn cried unhappily.

Alice came up behind Ashlynn and patted her shoulder. "Think about it if you know his weaknesses then he knows yours. It's better this way." Ashlynn shrugged away from Alice and stormed away quickly.

Alice made to go after her but Lily grabbed her hand. "Just let her go Alice." She said softly. "She's scared like the rest of us."

"She sure doesn't show it like the rest of us." Alice said with a frown.

Lily nodded slowly and sadly. "She wasn't raised like the rest of us. Come on Malfoys don't even laugh in public, do you think the laugh behind closed doors?" Alice nodded and the two girls sat back down waiting for an owl from their men.

* * *

A twig snapped under Sirius' foot as he made his way forward he groaned and closed his eyes. The death eaters stopped for a moment and then shrugged it away as an animal. He breathed a sigh of relief as James nudged him in the darkness and mouthed. 'Nice one.'

Sirius smiled recklessly at his best friend as they saw the signal. Everyone sprang into action the circle of Death Eaters was surrounded instantly by members of the Order. A loud women's voice called out. "Crucio!" The spell hit one of their members and Sirius turned towards Bellatrix.

"Damn you Bellatrix!" Sirius cried as he sent his own cruciatus towards her.

Bellatrix sprung at her cousin, her brother in law touched his shoulder. "This one is mine." Rabastan said as he advanced towards Sirius.

Sirius grinned as he flicked his wand. "Protego horribilis." He cried.

"Scared Black?" Rabastan asked as he raised his wand.

"You wish Lestrange!" Sirius said softly.

The battle was ranging all around him as he dueled Rabastan. It was mass chaos and he backed into someone. He cried out and was about to turn around when James' voice said. "It's just me. I got your back."

Sirius was just about to send a disarming spell towards Rabastan when the clearing went silent. The members of the order were all that was left there. "He called them to him." James whispered.

"Fuck!" Sirius cried as he kicked at the dirt. "How was he warned? They barely put up a fight!"

James shook his and shrugged. "He was warned somehow." James whispered. "But there was only one person with a dark mark not accounted for Sirius."

Sirius turned and glared at his best friend. "Don't even try to blame Ashlynn for this James." He said his voice full of menace. "My wife isn't like them! Plus she is in France, owl your wife and you will see!" With thank he walked away slowly from his best friend.

Remus and Frank walked up next to James and sighed. "You think Ashlynn warned him?" Remus asked amazed that James would even think it. Remus thought that James of all people trusted the Malfoy girl.

James shrugged. "I hate to say it but I think she might have. I mean she's the only one with the dark mark that wasn't here." He whispered.

"Because we sent our wives to France, James. It isn't right for you to accuse her." Frank said. "You have to have a little more faith in people. Plus Sirius knows her best we can't blame her unless he thinks we can." James shrugged and walked away slowly.

Frank shook his head and looked at Remus. "What do you think Remus?" He asked. He knew that Remus had been spending a lot of time with the Blacks lately and had gotten close to Ashlynn.

Remus smiled at Frank and sighed. "Ashlynn is a very loyal person to Sirius, and Dumbledore. Therefore, in extension she is loyal to the Order. I would never think she would be able to betray Sirius like this." Remus said with a smile. "She's devoted to Sirius and their child. I don't know where James is coming off trying to blame Ashlynn really."

Frank nodded and patted Remus' back. "It's good to know that you trust her Remus. It puts my mind at ease. Maybe Potter's just upset that Ashlynn stole his best friend."

Remus laughed and shrugged. "Who knows what's going on in James Potter's mind? I know that if Lily finds out he's blaming Ashlynn he's going to get an earful." He said with a smile but in the back of his mind, he wondered if Ashlynn really had been able to warn the Dark Lord from France. He prayed that she had not as it would kill his other best friend Sirius Black.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading please take a mintue of your time and leave a tiny review for me! Thank you!! -Lena Knight


	18. Chapter 17

**Just a couple of notes before we begin: First: This is shorter then usual because I had such a hard time writing it! I promise the story is going to pick up in the next chapter! Second: HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE IS OUT TODAY!! YAY (It's awesome btw) and Fianlly: PLEASE Review! Thank you as always -Lena Knight**

* * *

The ferry was pulling into the Poole port while Sirius and James stood next to each uncomfortably. Sirius glanced over at his best friend with contempt; James' saw the look and with a frown turned away from Sirius. Frank who stood next to James saw the looks of anger between the two friends. With a sigh, he shook his head and wondered if the girls knew what they were walking into.

The night before James had effectively split the Order of the Phoenix. He had accused Ashlynn of betraying the mission in front of everyone, without her being there to defend herself. Out of the twenty-six members of the Order only eight of them, believe Ashlynn to be innocent. The Dumbledore brothers and Minerva McGonagall had remained neutral during the explosive fight that had sent James and Sirius firing hexes at each other.

In the end, Sirius had rallied the Prewetts, Dedalus Diggle, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Marlene Mckinnon, and Dorcas Meadowes to his side including Ashlynn that was only that was only ten.

The three men tensed up when they saw the three girls walking towards them. Alice held Aludra as Ashlynn and Lily flanked her; they were all smiles and laughs as they made their way towards their husbands. They were not going to like the sudden divide in the Order's rank.

Ashlynn's eyes sought out Sirius when they finally made eye contact, his heart began to thud. He had not realized how much he had missed her in the week she was gone. Suddenly his heart ached with the need to kiss her, to hold her, to feel her and look into those beautiful grey eyes and now she had not betrayed the Order. He did not realize that his feet were propelling him forward until his arms were around Ashlynn. As they kissed deeply Sirius knew she had not betrayed the Order, because it would have put him in danger and if there was one thing he knew was Ashlynn loved him with all her heart.

When they pulled away from each other, Ashlynn saw the looks that James and Frank were both shooting at her. She raised an eyebrow and began to open her mouth to ask when suddenly Sirius waved his hand. "We will discuss it once we are back at Hogwarts." He said to her quickly then turned to Alice. "Can I have my daughter please?"

Alice nodded and handed off Aludra to Sirius surprised at the crispness his voice had held. "Is everything alright Sirius?" She asked with a frown.

Sirius nodded at Frank and James. "Ask them, come on Ashlynn." He said with that he turned on his heel.

* * *

"You think Ashlynn betrayed the Order by apparating from France to somewhere in England in a matter of twenty minutes she was out of mine and Alice's sight?" Lily asked her husband as her anger rose.

James nodded slowly. "It's possible Lily! Ashlynn could be a double agent how do we know she's not working for You-Know-Who?" He cried unhappily.

"James Potter you're a fool! It is because Sirius barely has time for you anymore that you are doing this! If Ashlynn's gone you'll have your best friend back!" Lily raged at him. "How can you do this James? You are such an ass! I know she did not and look at what you have done; you have split the Order apart. We are supposed to be one cohesive unit you've made us two."

"Lily who's to say she didn't betray us." James said.

Lily slammed her hand down and glared at her husband. "I say! I was there with her she was only out of our sight for twenty minutes. You are stupid. I love you to death James but I side with Sirius and Ashlynn and until you fix this I'll be staying with them." With that, she stormed through their little cottage and was gone with a tiny pop.

James shook his head and narrowed his eyes. Ashlynn had everyone fooled but him and the ten others who doubted her allegiance to the Order. She had been able to escape the Dark Lord twice now, and she even bore his mark who's to say she was not a double agent. He slammed his fist into the table and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Ashlynn shook her head that night while Sirius fed Aludra for her. He had missed doing things like this while they had been away. Being a father meant everything to Sirius and his little girl was his Princess, while Ashlynn was his queen. "I just don't understand it, I thought James trusted me. Why am I suddenly being accused of being a traitor?" She asked looking at him her eyes wide with sadness.

Sirius shrugged and looked over at her. "I don't know love but things will go back to normal soon. I promise." He said as he walked over to the

Ashlynn scoffed and rolled her eyes as she looked over at the papers she was supposed to be grading. "I don't think so Sirius." She said softly as someone knocked on the door. Ashlynn looked over at Sirius with a confused look. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Sirius shook his head as Ashlynn stood up and he pulled the bottle away from Aludra. The door opened slowly and in walked Lily. "I cannot believe how much of a bloody prat he is!" She cried unhappily. Instantly Ashlynn and Sirius knew that Lily spoke of her husband. Sirius began to chuckle as he stood up and made his way into Aludra's room. "I'm so sorry about him, Ashlynn. I know you didn't betray the Order I trust you with my life and my unborn child's life."

Ashlynn smiled and patted her hand as she looked at her best friend. "It's alright Lily. I can see where he's coming from. I just thought things had changed, you know? I thought he finally trusted me."

Lily hugged her closely and sighed. "Can I stay here for a while?" She asked hopefully.

Ashlynn sighed and nodded slowly. "You can but I don't want to be the cause of some distance between you and James." She said softly.

Lily smiled and shook her head. "Oh it's not your fault that James is a bloody prat." She said as she pulled off her cloak.

"It's late; let me set up a bed for you in the living room." Ashlynn said as she made her way into the living room.

She felt horrible that she had caused a riff between Lily and James, and between James and Sirius. Hell, now that she was getting down to it she felt horrible that she had split the Order in two. She felt Lily behind her as she made the couch into a bed. "There you go Lil. I think I am going to sleep though I have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight." Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and scurried into her room where Sirius was waiting with open arms.

* * *

A week later the Order of the Phoenix had gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts as was the usual for them now. Yet all there seemed to be was screaming and yelling about Ashlynn. After allowing, it to go on for some time Dumbledore finally pointed his wand at his throat and said. "Sonorus." Once the spell was cast, he stood and said. "Silence!"

The whole of the Order stopped and looked towards Dumbledore. "That's better." He said and took the spell off his voice. "Now that we are all rational adults here we shall discuss what has caused this divide in our ranks. James?"

James stood and turned to face the gathered Order. "Ashlynn Black could be a double agent. It is unusual for someone to escape from the dark lord once, but twice is unheard of. She carries his mark and could easily have apparated from France to England to warn her real master!" He cried.

Sirius and Lily both jumped to defend Ashlynn who held out her arms and shook her head slowly. "I can defend myself love." She said to Sirius as she stood and looked at James. "Yes it is unusual for someone to escape the dark lord that being said I never escaped him. I escaped my family both times, and the second time was not even my plan. I was willing to go through with the marriage to protect Sirius. Yes, I carry his mark, so in essence yes, I could easily find him but no, and I am no double agent James. Everyone here knows what kind of witch I am. I'm decent at short distance apparition but one as long as France to England isn't in my league." She paused as she swallowed.

She had spoken to Dumbledore earlier in the day about the choice she was about to announce. "Yet even though I know where I stand and know I am no double agent, I've decided to leave the Order of the Phoenix. I will no longer attend meetings, and neither Sirius nor anyone shall discuss happenings within it with me. I will not be the reason we fail in defeating You-know-who. You all need to be of one mind, and to trust the person besides you. If ever you need my help just find me." With that, she turned on her heel and walked back to her quarters.

James smiled smugly and crossed his arms, while Lily glared at him. "What have you done James? We need all the help we can get!" She cried unhappily.

James shook his head. "We don't need that traitors help."

"That's my wife you're speaking of!" Sirius cried jumping up and pointing his wand at his best friend. "You may have forced her to leave the Order but you will remember that she is my wife, and the mother of my daughter. She trusts you with her life why can't you do the same?"

James gaped at Sirius for a moment before saying. "Because she's nothing but a Malfoy, a You-Know-Who Lover!" James cried. The words were barely out of his mouth when Sirius' fist met his lower jaw.

"That's my wife!" Sirius yelled as he punched his best friend. "You bloody prat! Your own wife is staying with us because your stupid ideas."

"That's right James!" Lily screamed. "You're a silly immature child who is jealous of how close Ashlynn is to Sirius. Come on Sirius let's get out of here before I hex him to hell and back." With that, Lily placed her hand around Sirius waist as the whole of the Order watched them stunned as they left the Great Hall slowly.


	19. Chapter 18

In the almost eight months since Ashlynn had officially left the Order of the Phoenix she had been content in her job as a Professor and mother. Now with the summer holidays in full swing and an eleven month old to chase after she didn't mind working for the Order. Today Ashlynn and Aludra were sitting on Hogwarts grounds with the very pregnant Lily and Alice. Both were due at any moment and with their husbands away they were staying at Hogwarts till they went into labor.

Aludra was sitting on the ground being entertained by her godmother floating her favorite toy around. Lily who had moved back in with James had still been spending most of her time with Ashlynn. Alice and Ashlynn now had an uneasy relationship since she too had sided with James and Frank. Yet things like that didn't matter today, it was too beautiful.

"Mama!" Aludra's little voice shirked and Ashlynn looked for at her daughter who was walking towards him. "Mama!" She cried again holding out her pudgy arms.

Ashlynn grinned at the little girl and quickly wrapped her up in her arms and playfully kissed all over her face. Alice and Lily smiled as Aludra shirked in playful laughter. Finally releasing the girl she looked over at Lily and Alice. "So have you guys chosen names yet?" She asked with a small smile.

"Henry or Harry we aren't sure on the first name but his middle name is definitely going to be James." Lily said with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "I like Harry James better then Henry James. Henry James is too proper." She said with a smile.

"I agree with Ashlynn a hundred percent." Alice said with a smile.

"I shall tell James then." She said with a smile and then gently nudged Alice's foot with her own. "What about you, what your little nudgers name?"

Alice smiled. "Either Neville if it's a boy or Gwen if it's a girl." She said. "Frank and I both want the sex to be a surprise."

Both girls sat surprised. "I just had to know what Aludra was. I would've gone stir crazy had I not know the sex." Ashlynn said with a smile as the little girl flopped back into her mother's arms and jabbered in his baby talk for a few moments. Ashlynn smiled down at her and said. "Yes that's right."

Alice smiled and said. "Well I don't want to break Frank's heart; he swears up and down that it's going to be a boy."

"Well I thought the same about Sirius but he adores Aludra sometimes I wonder if he loves her more then me." Ashlynn said with a chuckle.

Alice threw her head back laughing softly at her friend when suddenly she gasped and she grabbed her stomach. "Oi!" She cried as she felt the rush of fluid on her pants. "Ewe this is so gross no wonder you cried!" She said as she looked over at Ashlynn.

Ashlynn scooped up Aludra handed her off to Lily as she held out her hand to help Alice off the ground. "Come on we have to get you to the school, so Filch can get the carriage."

* * *

Ashlynn sat outside the birthing room she could hear Alice's cries of pain. It was one pm and Alice had been in labor for almost twenty four hours. Ashlynn had been in the room as Alice's birthing partner until Frank had shown up an hour ago much to the relief of Ashlynn's hand.

Lily sat staring at the floor almost looking sick. "You okay Lil?" Ashlynn asked softly as she looked up at the red-haired women.

Lily shook her head. "That's going to be me soon." She said unhappily. "I'm nervous."

Ashlynn smiled at the girl and shook her head. "It's all worth it, soon you'll have your son in your arms and you'll have this beautiful life in your arms." She said with a smile as they heard the cry of a baby. "It's all over now."

After a few moments Frank burst out the door with the widest smile across his face. "It's a boy, a healthy baby boy!" He cried happily as he ran over to Ashlynn and hugged her closely leaving a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek on her cheek.

He was about to do the same to Lily when she cried out in pain and a rush of water went rushing down her skirt. Ashlynn laughed as she gently took Lily's arm. "Come on lets get you checked in. Frank tell Alice I'll come see her which James gets here!"

* * *

Ashlynn walked into Alice's room three hours later with Sirius at her side. "Hello Mummy and Daddy!" Sirius cried happily as he shook Frank's hand and then kissed Alice's cheek. "How are you feeling love?"

Alice shrugged slowly. "As good as I can be." She said hoarsely. "How's Lily doing?"

Ashlynn sighed as she leaned against the wall yawning being up for most of two days, and having her hand almost twisted off had caused her to become exhausted. "She's only 3 centimeters so she's not even in active labor." She said as she stifled another yawn behind her hand.

"You look dead on your feet Ashlynn are you okay?" Frank asked looking at the younger women curiously.

"I've been up for way too long and I'll be up till Harry's born." She said with a smile. They visited for a while before the mediwitch finally brought out the new baby. Alice smiled as she gestured to Ashlynn.

"Come on and hold him, your going to be in his life just as much as the rest of us." She said with a smile.

Ashlynn smiled as she took the new little boy into her arms. "Alice he's beautiful." She gasped. She sighed and remembered when Aludra was this little next month it would be a whole year since she was born.

Once she handed Neville off to Sirius she back down and laid her head against the wall. Sirius chuckled softly when he looked over at her a few moments later. "Well it looks like she's knocked out for now." He said with a smile.

"Just let her sleep for a bit Sirius. She's had just as long as day as I have." Alice said with a smile. "Of course her pain came by holding mine and Lily's hand while we pushed out babies, but I'll forgive her that the Healers' don't have any pain relievers for that."

When Ashlynn awoke in the early hours of the next morning she had a very painful crick in her neck. "It's nice of you to join the land of the living again." Alice said as she laughed at the younger woman. "Did you know you snore, very loudly I might add."

Ashlynn glared at her as she stood up and looked in the mirror. "Hush Alice Longbottom or I'll make sure to hex any Healer coming in here with pain killers for you." She said in a raspy voice. She took out her wand and quickly charmed her hair back into place before she turned around to look at Alice. "So I never got a chance to ask who the godparents are." She was glad Frank wasn't in the room she was sure he'd have something to say with her wondering.

"Oh well the Godfather is Frank's choice and he chose James, but he let me have godmother choice and Ashlynn I want you to be godmother." She said with a smile.

"What about Lily?" Ashlynn asked confused a bit.

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Well we discussed this at length. I wanted you and

Sirius as Godparents and Lily also wanted you and Sirius as godparents. So we struck a bargain with our husbands, Frank would choose James as godfather, and James would choose Sirius as godfather. For godmother I would choose you, and Lily would choose me. That way each of us has a say in the children's lives." She said with a chuckle. "So will you be Neville's godmother?"

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll be Neville's godmother. He'll be like one of mine own." She said and then walked over to Alice and hugged her closely.

* * *

Three days later Ashlynn was sitting in the Great Hall with Aludra running around the house tables. The emptiness of Hogwarts during the summer holidays unnerved Ashlynn but watching as Aludra ran around the house tables. A sudden question occurred to Ashlynn; which house would Aludra be in when she came to Hogwarts?

Sirius had been a Gryffindor, but all the Blacks before him had been in Slytherin, even his little brother Regulus had been in Slytherin. Just like the Blacks the Malfoys had always been in the Slytherin house. Even Ashlynn herself had been a proud member of the green and sliver serpent house. So would little Aludra be a cunning snake or a brave lion? Or would surprise them all and become a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff?

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door at the end of the hall opened and in came five smiling faces, Alice; Frank who was carrying Neville, Lily who was carrying Harry, and lagging behind was James and Sirius. "Hello all." She said as she scooped up Aludra and deposited her into her highchair. Soon everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner. Ashlynn's thoughts were pulled back to her earlier thoughts. This time her musings included the two boys that were now in the room with her. James and Lily had both been Gryffindors, as was Frank. Alice herself had been in Ravenclaw.

Ashlynn shook her head as she turned back to the discussion at dinner. Even though it was less then a full week since the boys were born Lily and Alice were headed back to work tonight for the Order. Therefore Ashlynn and Poppy Pomfrey would be taking care of Harry and Neville for the night.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with all three babies?" Frank asked for the third time in the last hour.

Ashlynn groaned and set down her fork. "Yes Frank, Poppy and I will be just fine. Aludra sleeps through the night now and you'll all be back before morning." She said with a bit of an attitude.

Sirius smirked at his wife and leaned over and kissed her softly. "You are such a fiery one; I hope our Aludra will be just like you." He said looking over at their daughter.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her husband's shoulder. "Stop it Sirius." She said as she stood up. "Well you guys have a good mission; you can bring the boys up any time."

* * *

Once again thank you for reading & (hopefully reviewing!!) If there's anyone out there that enjoys Roleplaying/writing

http://www . geocities .com/ sapienti_university_of_magic/ (no spaces with geo cities and dot com and www dot)

go there and sign up! It's an awesome site to have a bit of fun for. The new term will be starting soon!! thank you oh so much! -- Lena Knght


	20. Chapter 19

A quick trip to Diagon Alley was what Ashlynn had promised Sirius, just a quick trip to pick up a few items for Aludra's birthday party. Of course that was what she had told Sirius, what she hadn't told him she was meeting her new sister in law, Narcissa Malfoy. Why she felt the need to see the women who had married her brother was beyond her. Narcissa had written a letter to her announcing the birth of the new Malfoy son, Draco. She had probably not been expecting an answer, but she had gotten one. Two days later she had invited Ashlynn to meet her here in Diagon Alley for a spot of tea.

Now they were meeting up in Diagon Alley. She wondered why she was doing this at all. She was nervous as she stepped foot into The Afternoon Tea shop, where Narcissa already sat with a pot of tea. Next to her in a sliver pram laid the blonde baby. She sighed and glanced at the Malfoy heir had been not been born too long ago. He looked like a smaller version of Lucius.

Narcissa smiled at her sister in law and she held out her hand towards the table. "Please sit Ashlynn." She said with a smile as if she owned the place. That was the first lesson a pureblood daughter was always taught, 'No matter where you are, act as if you own the place.'

Ashlynn sat down and smiled at her. "How are you today Narcissa?" She asked her own training from her mother kicking in.

"I'm very good, thank you responding to my invitation for tea." Narcissa said as she began to pour the tea. "I wish we could have done this at my home I do adore my tea set."

Ashlynn forced a smile and said. "I believe your talking about my mother's tea set. I'm glad to see someone is using it."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "I believe it's the same one. Why didn't you bring the darling Aludra? I so would have liked to meet her." She sounded sincere but Ashlynn still felt like this was a set up.

"In the troubled times I like to keep her safe." Ashlynn said with a small smirk. "I see you have no qualms about bring your child out in these dangerous times."

Narcissa smiled as she picked up her cup of tea and sipped. "Draco is perfectly safe with me. Would you like to hold him? He is your nephew."

Ashlynn shook her head no. "He's sleeping let him sleep, but I have to ask was it a long birth?" She asked as she sipped her own tea.

"Very it was a thirty-six hour labor, but all worth it in the end. Lucius was so happy to have a son. How long was your birth with Aludra?" Narcissa asked.

"Fourteen hours, though my mother said boys were always harder then the girls." She said with a small smile. "I was very lucky to have Sirius by my side for the whole birth, and he's such a doting father." Ashlynn almost grinned when Narcissa winced at the mention at Sirius being a doting father, she knew that Lucius would not be one, no Malfoy was.

"So how old is Aludra now?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"She is almost a year old walking and talking a bit." Ashlynn said with a smile. "How old is Draco?"

"Two months old." Narcissa said with a small smile. She paused and then sighed. "Ashlynn I have to ask you something."

Ashlynn looked over at her and nodded. "What is it?" She watched as Narcissa's pureblood façade faltered.

"Are you happy with the choices you made? I mean running away from your marriage with Rabastan?" Narcissa asked.

Ashlynn nodded as looked over at her sister in law. "I'm very happy with my choices, Sirius is a wonderful husband and we have a wonderful life together. I knew what I wanted Narcissa; as soon as I saw him I knew I needed him in my life. Rabastan was my father's choice; Sirius was mine so I followed my heart. Why do you ask?" She asked with a sigh.

"I just don't know if I made the right choice with Lucius. He's never home and when he is he's locked in meetings. There is only going to be one child for me as we don't even share the same bedroom." She said with a bit of a frown.

Ashlynn sighed as she looked over at her. "Malfoy's don't marry for enjoyment Narcissa; they marry because they have to." She said with a frown. "I gave up the name Malfoy; I turned my back on all I knew so I could have the chance to marry the one I wanted. If I had married Rabastan I would be in the exact same situation you are in. You wanted the Malfoy name and the power that it comes with, now your reaping what you sowed."

"I had to keep the Black line pure; I see that you and Sirius have kept the Black line pure even if he's been blasted off the wall." Narcissa said softly.

"Sirius could've been a muggle and I still would've loved him! He feels the same way about me Narcissa. We didn't marry so we could keep the Malfoy and Black lines pure we married for love. Our daughter will be brought up by both of us not a nanny because mummy and daddy are too busy being good purebloods." Ashlynn whispered angrily.

"You don't believe in keeping the lines pure? Ashlynn all purebloods need to believe that. The Dark Lord has the right idea!" She said in a high voice.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I thought you were smarter then that Narcissa! I had hoped that you would be smarter then Bellatrix." Ashlynn sighed and stood up "I should be going. Thank you for tea." With that she nodded and left the small tea shut allowing the door to slam behind her.

A face emerged from behind a daily prophet; he quickly folded the paper and followed Ashlynn out of the tea. Caradoc Dearborn had followed Ashlynn since he had spotted her in Diagon Alley without Sirius, he had meant to talk to her about something but once he spotted her sitting with Narcissa Malfoy he had slipped in to over hear the conversation. Of course the two witches were seated so far away from him that he had heard very little of the conversation been the two. Ashlynn had left pretty quickly after Narcissa had said something.

He heard the tea shop door open and see Narcissa rushing out the shop after Ashlynn's retreating back. The sliver pram bounced behind her quickly apparently it was charmed. Narcissa grabbed Ashlynn's arm and forced her to turn around as Caradoc blended into a group of shoppers passing by.

"I just wanted to say this." Narcissa said with a small frown. "Don't take day trips like this anymore, and take care. We may not see each other a lot, and you maybe a blood traitor but I know it would kill Lucius to see his sister die. Please be careful." With that she turned around and took the pram in her hands before making her way towards a café. Ashlynn shook her head and made her way into a small toy shop, not even noticing Caradoc.

* * *

Fabian and Gideon Prewett ran into the clearing after Antonin Dolohov, Alastor Moody was following behind slowly. Fabian smiled when he saw Antonin had trapped himself in a dead ended circle room. "Good job Dolohov! You trapped yourself." Fabian cried just as the door slammed shut.

Antonin began to laugh as four others came out of the shadows all pointing wands at the two brothers. Quickly they went back to back and began circling. "You should've joined the dark lord as your lives would be spared today we need every pureblood we can get." Antonin said with a smile. "Would you join him?"

Back to back Fabian and Gideon knew that this was the end but they would not go quietly. Holding out their wands they quickly began to defend themselves. Waves of colors flew across the room.

Outside Moody did all he could do get into the room as he watched the Prewett brothers fight, and die like the heroes they were. Fabian was the first to fall a killing curse to his chest made him crumple to the ground in slow graceful way. Gideon turned to watch his brother fall, his own wand falling from his hand. His face was one of grief as a death eater hurled another killing curse at Gideon, with nothing to defend himself he closed his eyes and knew that he was about to join his brother in death.

All five Death Eaters quickly vanished and the curse on the door was released. As quickly as he could Moody made his way into the room and quickly grabbed hold of their bodies before apperating back to Hogsmeade.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was called to order by a very glum looking Dumbledore. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am sure you have all realized that we are missing two of our ranks. I regret to do my duty now as Fabian and Gideon were taken away from us earlier today." He said softly. A gasp went through the gathered members as Lily reached out for James. Sirius put his hands in his head. "They fought bravely and went down fighting like the heroes they were according to Alastor." Dumbledore said. "So let's have a few moments of silence to collect our thoughts and then continue with our meeting as Fabian and Gideon would want."

After a few moments Dumbledore raised his head and said. "We have to move on before the hour grows too late." He said softly. "There has been a reported number of Death Eaters out recruiting, we have to curtail this effort and step up our own efforts. Does anyone have any ideas?"

He waited a moment and then nodded slowly. "No one has the heart to do this at this moment, I understand this. Does anyone have any other news?" He waited for their headshakes and nodded. "Then I will take my leave feel free to stay as long as you wish and grieve together."

As soon as Dumbledore was gone Sirius stood up. "I'm going to get Ashlynn she cared a lot for the Prewetts." He mumbled and began to make his way out of the great hall when Caradoc called out to him. He stopped and turned as he watched as Caradoc made his way towards him.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Caradoc asked.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah I was just headed up to get Ashlynn why don't you come along?" He suggested with a smile.

Caradoc nodded and was silent for a few moments as they climbed the first set of steps, finally after turning a corner to the faculty rooms Caradoc touched Sirius' shoulder. "Can we talk here? I'd rather not discuss this in front of Ashlynn." He said softly.

Sirius turned to him and nodded. "Sure what is up Caradoc?" Sirius asked.

Caradoc sighed and looked down at his hand as he shifted nervously. "Yesterday I was in Diagon Alley doing a bit of shopping and I saw Ashlynn. I was about to talk to her when she slipped into The Afternoon Tea shop." He began.

"Okay?" Sirius said it was a bit odd that Caradoc was reporting Ashlynn's movements to him. He knew that Ashlynn had been to Diagon Alley, and it didn't surprise him that she had stopped by a tea shop.

"Well I was about to just ask her for a cup of tea and when I walked in I saw she had already met up was someone. That someone Sirius was Narcissa Malfoy. Now I thought maybe she was just being pleasant but then she sat down and had a discussion with her!" Caradoc cried unhappily. "After a half hour or so Ashlynn stormed out of the tea shop and Narcissa raced after her. Narcissa warned Ashlynn about something."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Thank you for this information Caradoc. If you will excuse me I'm going to speak to my wife." He said and then quickly turned on his heel. Caradoc nodded and walked back to the Great Hall.

Sirius flung open the door to the apartment to see his wife just exiting the nursery where he was sure their daughter slept peacefully. Ashlynn smiled at him and said. "The meeting was over pretty quickly wasn't it?" Sirius slammed the door shut and glared at her. "Sirius, what is wrong?"

"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy." He said in a low threatening voice. "You were spotted the other day speaking to Narcissa!" Ashlynn gasped when Sirius called her Malfoy and her mouth fell open when he mentioned her speaking to Narcissa. "What were you telling her? Who the people within our ranks are? Where to find them? How to kill them?"

Ashlynn shook her head and looked at her husband. "Do you really think I'd betray you or the Order? Plus how am I supposed to know anything anymore? I don't attend meetings; I don't see anyone besides the Potters, and the Longbottoms. Yes I had tea with Narcissa. Yes it was stupid but I had to know that my life there was over! I had to make sure I did not long for the pureblood Malfoy way of life." She said softly.

"Lies all lies!" Sirius screamed. "You were betraying us! The whole time James was right and here you were lying to me! Pretending to love me! You wear his mark! You killed someone for him you bloody Death Eater scum!"

Ashlynn glared at Sirius and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm nothing what you say I am. I'm a faithful wife to you and I have never lied or betrayed you. My love for you is real always has and will be." She said through her tears as her grip on her wand tightened. She raised it at Sirius and cried. "Stupefy!"

Once Sirius hit the floor she raced into the bedroom and packed a few things for her and Aludra. If Sirius wanted to accuse her of betraying the Order and not loving him she wasn't going to stay here. She when she would rather be somewhere she knew she was loved. She picked up the sleeping child and quickly and silently through the darkened chambers of Hogwarts slipped out and down the path to Hogsmeade. Once there she quickly turned on the spot and with a slight pop was gone.


	21. Chapter 20

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update my laptop was down! But i'm back now Please read and review!! Pretty please? - Lena Knight

* * *

For two weeks the rumors spread about Ashlynn and Aludra Black. Some had said they were now serving the Dark Lord willingly, living in Malfoy Manor, and Aludra was already the chosen wife of her own cousin Draco Malfoy! Wait no she was promised as the wife Goyle's child Gregory.

Some had said the two had been kidnapped and Ashlynn was going to finally marry Rabastan and was already pregnant with a child. Another rumor was she had left the country to save herself and her child. The one Sirius feared the most was the rumor that the Dark Lord had found Ashlynn and had murdered them both. Yet the last rumor was that Ashlynn had been murdered and Aludra was being raised by the Dark Lord.

Sirius sighed as he sat outside of Hogwarts wondering where his wife and child were. No matter what the rumors were no one was sure where Ashlynn had gone and Sirius knew it was his fault. After Ashlynn had left he had gone to see Dumbledore who had reassured him that Ashlynn was not the traitor among the Order.

Now it was all a waiting a game would Ashlynn come back? Did she still love him even though he had insulted her? Would he ever see his wife and child again? Sirius was brought back to the world around him when little Harry smacked him in the face.

Sirius laughed and nodded as he picked up the spoon. "Demanding little bugger aren't you?" He said with a smile.

"He's a growing boy Sirius! He's going to be tall and handsome. Plus the best Chaser Hogwarts has ever seen!" James cried as he came over and picked up his son. "Whose daddy's little man?" James and Sirius burst out laughing when Harry smacked his father across the face with a baby food covered hand.

Sirius then sighed and looked up hopefully. "Any news?" He asked hopefully.

James sighed and shook his head. He hated to see his best friend waiting for any news about his family. "No I'm sorry. I'm sure that they are fine."

Sirius nodded and wiped off his hands. "I'm going to go see if there is anything I can do." He said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ashlynn sat in the gardens of Château De Lenfent entertaining her daughter with some magical little birdies that danced around the young girl changing colors. Aludra giggled trying to catch the little birds.

Inside the Château Theon de Lenfent watch his granddaughter and great granddaughter play in the gardens from his bedroom. With a sigh he shook his head. "This is not right Cherina. She should be with her husband, fight or no fight." He said as he slowly made his way towards his bed.

"He has made some very rude remarks and called her a Death Eater dear." Cherina said as she rushed to her husband's side and took his arm.

"That doesn't matter. She knows she is no Death Eater, send her home Cherina." Theon said with as he shrugged her off.

"I will not send her away! She is home! She is our grandchild and that baby with her is our family too." Cherina said shocked that her husband wished to send away the last part of their daughter away.

"Fine, go see to their comfort." Theon said. Cherina nodded and left the rooms quickly without another word not wishing to anger her husband.

Outside Ashlynn smiled at Aludra as Jullien made his way over to her. "Hello Mistress." He said bowing lowly.

"Lovely day isn't it Jullien?" Ashlynn asked.

"Oui." He said with a nod of his head. "It is even lovelier with you too darlings in the gardens."

Ashlynn blushed a little bit and rolled her eyes. "You're such a flirt." She said with smile.

"Only with you my dear love." He said softly.

Ashlynn smiled at him and shook his head. "I'm married you know." She said with a frown. She had hoped the young Frenchman was over her already.

"And yet you have run away and swear you shall never return to him. So he must not be much of a husband." He said as he brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

Her face turned dark and she glared at Jullien. "Just because I left my husband doesn't mean my hurt doesn't still beat for him. He's the love of my life, and the only person I have ever loved. Leave me Jullien I no longer wish to speak with you." Jullien nodded and turned on his heel and walked out of the gardens.

Ashlynn frowned for a moment and then shook her head. Sure she had left Sirius but she knew that no matter what the love of her life had been and always would be Sirius Black.

* * *

Sirius sat in the backyard of the Potter's with Lupin watching the sunset. "Do you think she's okay?" Sirius asked as Lupin looked at him.

"I think she's perfectly fine just mad at you for calling her a death eater." Remus said as he rubbed his head. "This in her mind is unforgivable."

Sirius sighed and nodded as he closed his eyes. "She keeps sending my owls away without opening them, or my owls can't find her. Well that's untrue Petrie her elf owl never came back so I'm assuming she kept him." He said softly.

"That's a good sign we all now much she adored Petrie. I'm sure she's fine." Remus said with a smile and a reassuring pat on his friends back.

Sirius nodded slowly and he stood up. "I just wish I knew what was going on. Plus not seeing Aludra is killing me. I miss them both." He said softly.

Lupin nodded. "I understand but you have to keep your head up." He said with a small smile.

Sirius nodded slowly as he closed his eyes. "I just wish I knew what was going on in the blonde head of hers. She knows how dangerous these times are, and she is risking her and my daughter's lives."

Remus nodded and then squinted into the fading sunlight. "Here comes an owl." He said and pointed it out.

"It's probably just another one from Alice to Lily." Sirius mumbled his eyes still closed ad he laid back. A few minutes later the owl landed next to Sirius and pecked him softly.

"It looks like it's for you." Remus said with a small smirk.

Sirius sat up and looked at the owl hopefully. "It's Petrie!" He cried and almost ripped the letter off the poor things leg.

He petted the little elf who hooted happily before flying into the house. Sirius looked at the letter in his hand. His name was not scrawled in Ashlynn's handwriting but in a jittery handwriting. Frowning he tore it open and read.

**_Sirius Black,_**

**_My name is Theon de Lenfent; I am the Grand-père of your wife Ashlynn Malfoy-Black. I write to you in secret today as my wife, and Ashlynn have both insisted we not tell you of her whereabouts. Of course I have given her a place to stay at my Château. I know you probably have worried these past two weeks about their well being and I wish to let you know they are safe and in good spirits._**

**_Now on to my other manner of business, I know you have made the grievous mistake of calling my granddaughter a Death Eater. I also know that she loves you and would do anything for you. Therefore I invite you to Château de Lenfent to bring home your wife and child. Please come at your earliest convenience._**

**_With regards,_**

**_Theon De Lenfent_**

"Who is it from?" Remus asked after a few moments of silence.  
Sirius smiled at Remus and patted his back. "It's from Ashlynn's grandfather Theon. Ashlynn and Aludra are safe Remus, she's safe in France! Theon wants me to go there to France to bring her home! He cried happily as he stood up and rushed inside he would not spare a moment now that he knew where they were. He would leave at once!

* * *

Ashlynn was just sitting down to dinner with her Grandparents when a loud voice was heard from the hall. "Unhand me!" A voice scream. "Ashlynn! Come here now!"

Ashlynn froze Sirius's voice floated in again. "Ashlynn Black come see me! Unhand me!" He cried. Ashlynn frowned and excused herself from the dinner table. Still as she made her way towards the hall Sirius once again called. "Ashlynn Black!"

She made her way out into the hall and she paused on the steps. "Release him." She said and the two men stopped and went back to their posts by the door.

He smiled when he saw her but it faded immediately at the stony look she fixed him with. "What do you want Black?" She snapped as she raised an eyebrow. The patent Malfoy Sneer graced her face as looked upon her husband.

"I have come to bring you back to our home." He said with a small smile.

"Our home?" She asked her voice still cold and distance. "Why would you want to share a home with Death Eater scum Black?"

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. "I made a mistake Ashlynn, I over reacted to something told to me and I should've known better but I'm a stupid man Ashlynn." He said looking down at his hands. "I never wanted to lose you; I never wanted you to leave. I love you with all my heart."

Ashlynn laughed mirthlessly it was a hard biting laugh that tore into Sirius. "You never wanted to lose me or for me to leave yet if I remember correctly you think I don't love you that it's all a lie." She said the hurt finally showing in her voice.

"I was scared! Someone tells me my wife is seen with a Malfoy I worry and wonder why." He said softly. "I never meant anything by it love I swear. You're the one and only one for me; forgive me darling and come back home with me."

Ashlynn shook her head. "I cannot for you have hurt me and insulted my love for you Sirius." She said with a frown as tears came to her eyes. She sighed as she fought to keep back the tears. She had promised herself that she would shed no more tears for Sirius Black.

"Then I will stay here with you. I will prove that I know your love is real as mine for you is real. I will try to undo the hurt I have caused you love. Please let me do this Ashlynn." He said softly.

Ashlynn shook her head and frowned. "No Sirius Black you have hurt me too much this time. I cannot allow you to hurt me anymore." She paused for a moment as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Leave here Sirius Black, forget that you married me and find some other woman."

"No!" Sirius cried as Ashlynn waved her hand and the guards by the door began to move towards him.

"Do not touch him!" A voice cried. Ashlynn turned to see her Grand-père slowly shuffling his way towards him. "Mr. Black, it's nice to see you again. Since my granddaughter has no hold over who can stay here as a guest I invite you to stay as long as you want to."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr. de Lenfent." He said.

Theon waved Jullien forward and smiled. "Jullien please show Mr. Black to the room connected to Ashlynn's. I'll hold off dinner for twenty minutes as you get cleaned up. When you are ready Jullien will show you to the dining hall." Theon said with a smile. "Ashlynn come along darling."Ashlynn glared at Sirius before turning away and following her grand-père out of the hall.

* * *

A week later Ashlynn was in the most fowl mood she had ever been in. Sirius still refused to leave and followed her and Aludra around the De Lenfent estate. Today Ashlynn sat with Aludra who played with the teddy bear that Sirius had given her. "I can't believe she's a year old already." She said looking over at Sirius.

Sirius nodded with a small smile. It was nice to see Ashlynn had set aside her anger for their daughter's birthday. "She's growing so fast, it's amazing." He said.

Ashlynn nodded. "Yeah." She agreed.

Sirius sighed and moved closer to his wife. "Love lets bring Aludra home please. I want to be with you. I love you." He said hopefully.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and handed Aludra to Sirius. "I will not." She said simply and walked into the hall way where Jullien stood with a letter in his hands.

"This just came for you." He said and handed it off. Ashlynn thanked him before she made her way to the room. She sat at her desk and opened the letter slowly.

**_Mrs. Ashlynn Black, _**

**_I write to you today because it has come to my knowledge I am still a teacher short for the new term as Professor Lee retired last year. As you know Professor Lee has trained you to be the next Professor of Ancient Runes. I humbly request that you come back to Hogwarts to resume your position as Professor. Please reply as soon as possible._**

**_Humbly yours, _**

**_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore_**

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. She could not ignore Dumbledore he had saved her life enough to know she owed him a ton. She sat down and penned a quick reply before she made her way into the nursery where her little family sat. She looked at Sirius and said. "Well it looks as if I am needed at Hogwarts, we shall leave first thing in the morning."

Sirius looked up surprised and overjoyed but didn't have time to answer his wife as she had already left the room. He chuckled and said to Aludra. "I always get my way." He winked and Aludra laughed.

* * *

Ashlynn hugged her Grand-mere and Grand-père closely in the morning. "I will be back soon just to visit during the Christmas Holidays." She said with a smile.

"Make sure to bring your young man with you Ashlynn. We like him here." Theon said with a small smile and a pat on her back. "Understand?"

"Yes Grand-père I promise. Now get going dearest." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn climbed into the car where Aludra and Sirius already were. They drove in silence for an hour before the car suddenly pulled over to the side. "Jullien what is going on?" Ashlynn asked but before Jullien had an answer for them outside the car appeared two Death Eaters. "What have you done?" She screamed.

Jullien opened the car door and got out. "There you have them now give me my reward!"

"Here's your reward." One voice said. "Avada Kedavra!" Jullien fell down dead.

"Ashlynn run." Sirius yelled as he pushed Aludra into her arms.

Ashlynn jumped out of the car and began to run like Sirius had told her to do. Sirius knew what he was doing and once she hid Aludra she'd go back for him. She didn't hear the Death Eater till he was right in front of her. "Ashlynn it is time for you to die on orders of the Dark Lord." He said with a smile.

"Please just don't harm my daughter. You can kill me just let me put my daughter down." She begged tears forming in her eyes. "Mesnik please." She begged.

"Sectumsempra!" Armed Mesnik cried. Ashlynn tried to toss her child away from the curse but she felt the warm blood and the screams of her hurt daughter.

Ashlynn screamed in anger and grabbed her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed but the spell was dodged and he disappeared as Sirius ran up to her. "Aludra!" She cried and raced to her daughter. "Sirius we have to get to Saint Mungo's now!"Sirius grabbed her arm after making sure Aludra was safely in Ashlynn's arm before turning on his heel taking them for a Side-Along Apparition.

* * *

Ashlynn sat in the waiting room her head in her arms crying. It was her fault Aludra was hurt and hurting. "Mr. and Mrs. Black?" The Healer said with frown.

Ashlynn and Sirius clutched hands as they made their way towards the Healer. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we aren't sure if Aludra will make it through the night. You may go see her through that door." He said as softly as he could and then moved away from her. Ashlynn gasped and fell into Sirius arms crying. Her child was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.


	22. Chapter 21

**Please read and review!! Oh yeah thank you in advance!! -Lena Knight!**

* * *

Ashlynn sat next to Aludra's small crib in Saint Mungo's, reading the Evening Prophet. Aludra had thankfully survived the evil curse but just barely. Due to the effects of the curse she would always carry a large scar on the right side of her face. Ashlynn touched her own cursed scar on her chest and new that Aludra's beauty would not be dulled due to the scar.

It was two week since the attack and still the young babe was not strong enough to leave Saint Mungo's and the Healers insisted she stay for a bit long to fully heal under the watchful eyes of the Healers and Medi-witches and medi-wizards.

Since that horrible day Ashlynn had spent much of her time right next to Aludra, neglecting her teaching duties and debating on weather to return to the Order of the Phoenix. Though today would be the last day she would or could stay by her daughter's side all day and night sadly. She was resuming her teaching duties in the morning and she was going to her first meeting of the Order in sometime.

She sighed as she looked at the watch Sirius had gotten her for her birthday. He was late, not surprising but she wasn't allowed to travel without him. He had made her promise a hundred times to not leave Saint Mungo's or Hogwarts without him. Of course this would be changing soon as she would be going on missions for the Order once again.

She turned around as she saw Sirius walked in with a large grin playing on his face. He glanced around the hospital room and made his way to his wife. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Hullo Love how is our little bundle of joy doing today?" He asked as Ashlynn returned his kiss upon his cheek.

"Hello Sirius." She said softly "She is stronger today she was able to sit up for a bit before she fell back asleep." She frowned for a moment worry read across her face. She shook her head a bit and then said. "The healers gave me some information today."

Sirius moved toward s the crib and picked up the sleeping child and turned to his wife. "What's that love?" He asked looking down at his daughter.

"Aludra has to stay here till September 19th then she'll be allowed to come home." She said with a small smile. Ashlynn had avoided going to the apartments at Hogwarts because she missed her daughter.

Sirius smiled and kissed his daughter. "You hear that Al you're going to come home in 18 days." He set her sleeping form in the crib. "Come on love, we have to get going, Ashlynn if we are going to make on time."

Ashlynn nodded slowly as she stood and moved towards the crib. She bent down and kissed her daughter. She then turned to Sirius and held out her hand who quickly grasped it. She squeezed it tightly before she released it with a bit of a pout. She hated to be away from Sirius anymore. It was hard for her to not be near Sirius or Aludra.

Ever since they had been back in England Ashlynn had clung to Sirius much like she had in the beginning of their relationship. It was refreshing to be so needed by her even now that he didn't care if it was only because their daughter had been so near death. He looked once more at their beautiful daughter before looking at his beautiful wife.

"Are you ready love?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am dearest." She said as she made her way over to the wall where she quickly donned her cloak. Sirius nodded as she grabbed his hand once again and they made their way hand in hand down the hallways of Saint Mungo's in the chilly streets of London.

* * *

Ashlynn and Sirius walked into the Hog's Head Pub and were directed to the upstairs room where the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was being held. Sirius entered first and the room went silent as Ashlynn walked in. Most had heard of Ashlynn's vow to kill the Death Eater Achmetha Mesnik. So some where not surprised to see her at all but yet others were.

Ashlynn was thankful for Lily and Alice when they both hugged her and insisted she'd sit with them. Sirius kissed his wife's head and then went and sat by James, Peter, and Remus. "How's that darling daughter of yours doing?" Marlene McKinnon asked Ashlynn.

Ashlynn smiled at Marlene. "She's a lot stronger today, thankfully." Ashlynn said in her soft voice.

"Well that's good, and I'm glad to see you back within our ranks we need every good fighter out there." Marlene said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ashlynn said with a smile as Marlene moved away. She looked at Alice and Lily a bit taken back. "What was that about? I thought I wasn't welcomed here?"

"Once they heard what happened to Aludra they knew you would never purposely hurt your own child so they figured they'd trust you again." She whispered.

Ashlynn nodded slowly as Dumbledore made his way to the front of the room. Everyone took a seat and the meeting began. The meeting progressed normally until Dumbledore waved his wand and a picture of Achmetha Mesnik, Evan Rosier, and Jullien Reyes. Ashlynn felt her anger boil looking at Mesnik.

"We have determined that the attack on the Blacks was due to the traitor Jullien Reyes. Jullien carried no mark and only contacted the Death Eaters about the Blacks' whereabouts for the money." Dumbledore said with a frown. "As for whom the two Death Eaters were thanks to Ashlynn and Sirius we were able to identify them as two low ranked Death Eaters Achmetha Mesnik, and Evan Rosier." Dumbledore paused and then looked at Ashlynn. "I would like you to explain about the curse Sectumsempra."

Ashlynn nodded and made her way to the front of the meeting. "As many of you know Sectumsempra has been an intricate part of this war used by many Death Eaters." She began. "It is designed to be like invisible sword, it slashes the target over and over again. It inflicts internal injuries and if the counter curse isn't said within a certain amount of time it can cause death. It heals slowly and will leave a scar." She paused for a moment then said. "That's all I know, the only way to protect yourself from it is to dodge it." Dumbledore nodded and Ashlynn sat down in her seat next to Lily and Alice. Sirius turned in his chair and winked at Ashlynn as mission teams were being put together. Dumbledore read off some names and Ashlynn noticed that none of the married couples were being put on the same mission.

Ashlynn leaned closer to Lily and whispered. "Why are none of the married couples put together?"

Lily smiled sadly. "It's only those with children and it's just in case god forbid they are killed in the line of duty, they will still have a parent alive." She said softly.

Ashlynn sighed and nodded. "So Sirius and I will never be on the same mission together?" She asked quietly.

Lily shook her head. "Unless the whole of the Order is needed it's the only way we are going to be with our husbands." She said with a frown.

James, Sirius, and Frank made their way over to their wives at the end of the meeting and James slung a friendly arm around Ashlynn. "Hello partner!" He cried as he looked at the shorter blonde girl.

"Partner?" Ashlynn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Dumbledore has insisted we all have partners now. Lily and Frank are partners, and Sirius and Alice have been partners so I volunteered to be your partner. We will make a good team I think." James said with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "I think so James. When is our first mission together?" She asked with too much excitement. She couldn't wait to get back out there, fighting the cause she full heartily believed in.

"Slow down there speedy." James said with a smile. "Not till Thursday night. I'll be at the gates of Hogwarts at nine okay?"

Ashlynn nodded and the group said their goodnights leaving in small groups of three or four. The Potters and the Longbottoms left long before Ashlynn, Sirius, and Dumbledore made their way towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"Sir," Sirius began as they climbed up the hill slowly. "I have some worries about members of the Order."

Dumbledore's hands were clasped behind his back and nodded at Sirius. "Ah yes? Who is that Mr. Black?" He asked after a moments thought.

"Remus Lupin sir, I believe he is the spy we have been trying to weed out of the Order." Sirius said with no reservations at accusing one of his best friends at being a spy for the Death Eaters.

Ashlynn gasped and cried. "Sirius how can you say that about Remus! He's your best friend, and has been nothing but supportive of me."

"Please don't remind me Ashlynn." He mumbled and then turned to Dumbledore. "I have my reasons sir; he's spent much of his time with the werewolves and has even started refusing our offers of company. He has changed sir I think we should keep a close watch on Remus Lupin."

Dumbledore nodded and patted Sirius back. "Thank you for your worry Sirius. I understand why did not bring this up during our meeting as many are loyal to Remus, including it seems your adoring wife." He said with a small smile.

Ashlynn scoffed and glared at her husband a bit. "I still can't believe that he did accuse our dear Remus to being a spy for Death Eaters." She said softly.

"It is alright my dear." Dumbledore said to Ashlynn before turning to Sirius. He grabbed a hold of the young man's arm before he entered into Hogwarts. "I will look into this matter as quickly and as quietly as I can."

"Thank you very much sir." Sirius said forlornly.

"And I shall not." Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "But my dears this is where I take my leave and retire for the night. Have a wonderful rest of the night."

"Good night Professor." Ashlynn and Sirius called at the same time before he entered and they stood in the chilly night air together.

When Ashlynn was sure they were alone she said. "I can't believe that you think Remus is a spy. He's my biggest supporter. If he was a Death Eater spy wouldn't he want everyone to think I am the spy?"

Sirius shrugged for a moment. "It's just a feeling my love. Let's go to bed, I'm tired." Ashlynn nodded and hand in hand the couple made their way to their apartments.

* * *

Nine o'clock Thursday night found Ashlynn making her way down to the gates by herself. Sirius had kissed her goodbye at the door and had rushed back to their sleeping daughter. She saw James waiting patiently by the gate with two others she quickly realized to be Marlene Mckinnon, and Emmeline Vance.

"Good evening Ashlynn!" James cried happily.

"Evening." She said with a smile. "Are we ready?"

"This is everyone, it's a simple spy and report mission no action is required unless we are compromised." Marlene said with a smile. She was clearly in charge of tonight's mission which surprised Ashlynn. She had assumed James would be but that had been a bit closed minded.

They made their way into Hogsmeade and James smiled at her. "Is it ok if we do a Side-Along Apparition since you don't know where you're going?" He asked as he held out his arm.

Ashlynn nodded and smiled. "That's fine with me." She said and gripped onto James' arm. He grinned at her one last time as he turned in a circle and they appeared in a moonlit grove. Ashlynn was amazed at the beauty of it.

"Ashlynn, follow James." Marlene said with a nod. "He'll show you where to be. We will see you two at dawn. Have a goodnight. Oh and if you have any problems remember to send up the red sparks."

James nodded and the two began making their way through the forest. James helped her through the steep places and had once even lifted her over a fallen tree she would've otherwise had to crawl underneath. She had to bite back the irony of them as partners, the man who had claimed for so long she was betraying the order was now the same man she would work closest with in the Order.

After twenty minutes they arrived on a cliff over looking a large manor. Ashlynn smiled at Peter and Remus. Remus hugged her closely and smiled. "Well there is only one Death Eater in there currently. So it should be a quiet night." He said with a smile. "It's a good night for your first night back on duty, Ashlynn."

Ashlynn smiled and thought about Sirius' accusations. There was no way Remus could or would betray the Order. "Thanks Remus, have a good night, you too Peter."

Peter whimpered and ran out of the clearing as James flopped down onto the ground. "Come and sit down Ashlynn it's going to be a long night."

Ashlynn nodded and sat down. "So this is what we do, we watch a manor?" She asked.

"Report and watch missions are the worst I know but we are helping them. If we start to see a pattern then we know how and when to attack them and when they are at their weakest." James said with a small smile.

Ashlynn nodded and watched the one small light on in the whole of the manor. She wondered who was working into the late hours. Some time past and Ashlynn and James were talking in whispers about their children when they heard a pop from down the street.

Ashlynn's eyes narrowed when she saw Achmetha Mesnik, and Evan Rosier walking casually toward the manor. Without thinking she grabbed her wand and ran down the cliff.

"Ashlynn get back here!" James cried as softly as he dared but he knew there was nothing he could do. Quickly he sent up red sparks and ran down the hill after Ashlynn. Evan Rosier saw them and smiled but Achmetha took off. Without waiting Ashlynn quickly followed him towards the house.

She first tried to stun him but he dodged it easily and shot a stun at her. Thus began the cat and mouse game, Ashlynn stalking Achmetha. "I'm going to kill you Achmetha; you tired to kill my daughter!" She called to him as he ran ahead of her.

"I'd like to see you try!" He screamed back at her as they reach the fifth and highest floor. There was no where for him to run and he turned to fight the young woman. "You're too weak to kill me!"

Ashlynn laughed as she gripped her wand tightly. "That's what you think Achmetha!" She cried. "Avada Kedavra!"

He dodged the spell as Ashlynn began to advance towards him. He slowly backed away and cried. "Confringo!" A mirror exploded and the shards cut into Ashlynn's arm and face.

Without thinking she screamed through the pain. "Expelliarmus!" She grinned crazily when his wand flew out of his hand. She began to laugh as she advanced towards him. "Now I am going to kill you Achmetha. You were my friend and now I am going to kill you." She laughed softly as she raised her wand. "Avada…"

"Stupefy!" A male voice cried and Achmetha was sent through the stain glass window. Ashlynn turned around infuriated she was staring at James Potter. She ran over to the hole in the window and looked down starting at the dead body of Achmetha.

She turned back to James and in a menacing way she began to advance on him. "He was mine to kill! He harmed my daughter Potter! He was mine to kill!" She shrieked as tears began to roll down her face smearing with the blood.

James shook his head and came near her trying to pull her into a hug. "You're no murder Ashlynn." He said with a sigh.

She slapped his hands away her anger seething through her veins, tears poured down her face harder. "I am a murder!" She cried. "I've killed before and I will kill again!"

James nodded. "Yes you've killed before and you've carried that guilt with you, I could not let you carry another death on your shoulders." He whispered as he once again reached out for her.

Ashlynn stumbled back a bit and fell in the pile of glass staring into the empty space. "We need to leave." James said urgently. He didn't know if or when another group of death eaters would come. Suddenly he realized that Ashlynn looked more like a child then anything with her cut cheek and arms, blood running down her face mixing with her tears.

"I…I…can't." She stuttered as she stared at her hands that shook from anger.

James walked over and carefully sat down next to Ashlynn as he pulled her into a hug and hummed a small song as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Her tears soon turned into sobs as she turned and looked at James. Through her sobs and gasps of air she asked. "What….kind…of…world…did…we…bring…our…children…into?"

That's when it hit James they had brought their children into a war torn world that no one was safe. 20 years old and he was fighting for his children to live without fear, and Ashlynn was only 19 and had murdered people before. Now he himself had blood on his hands. He sighed and pulled himself up along with Ashlynn. "Come on Ashlynn, we have to get home and report what happened here today."


	23. Chapter 22

The snow fell steadily as Sirius, Ashlynn and Aludra made their way towards the Longbottoms house. Aludra giggled at the snow flakes and tried to catch them in her pudgy little hands. It was mid afternoon but the sky was already darkening on the cold Christmas Day. Having very little family alive the Longbottoms, Potters, and Blacks had chosen to spend Christmas Day with each other. The Longbottoms had spent Christmas Eve with Frank's family, the Potters and Blacks had just spent it in their houses.

Ashlynn clutched Sirius's hand as he carried their daughter in the other arm. It was nice to feel normal and going visiting for Christmas was defiantly a normal thing to do this time of year. They walked up the small flagstone pathway that Alice had charmed to melt the snow off of. Ashlynn smiled at the lights that lined the pathway they glittered in red and green as the small family walked up the pathway.

The door opened just as they got to the door. "Merry Christmas!" Frank cried as he opened the door. He wore his normal sweater best and long-sleeved dress shirt with slacks but upon his head he wore an elf hat.

"Nice hat Longbottom." Sirius said with a smile. "Happy Christmas."

Once everyone was greeted and settled down Alice, Lily, and Ashlynn worked in the kitchen while the three men watched the children. It was a relaxed atmosphere and it was nice to relax today as they had spent so much time on their guard as of late.

The kitchen was a flurry of activity Lily had proven the best at cooking charms while Ashlynn the best at prep spells. For the time being she had started potatoes slicing and green beans snapping. Alice was whipping up a batter for a red velvet cake.

Ashlynn watched the activity with curiosity. She never would have imagined spending her Christmases anywhere but Malfoy Manor and now she was far away from her ancestral home. The idea didn't make her sad in the least, she was happier now then she ever had. She loved her husband and child and she loved her friends and wouldn't want to go back to Malfoy Manor even if she did have the chance. Her last ties to that world had been cut the day they killed her mother.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Alice waving her hand in front of Ashlynn. "Earth to Ashlynn Black" She cried with a laugh. Ashlynn blushed as she shook the cobwebs from her mind. "What had you in such deep thought?"

"It was just silly thoughts." Ashlynn said as she smiled. "It smells wonderful Lil."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't sell yourself short Ashlynn your pretty good at charming food. If it wasn't for you we'd be short the ham." She said with a smile.

"For someone who's never done a chore before leaving my family I think I've come a long way." She said with a smile. "Of course I had to learn pretty quickly once I realized Sirius couldn't charm a sock clean."

Lily and Alice giggled. They all had come a long way since the more carefree days before children were ever thought of. They heard a noise at the backdoor and Ashlynn stood up, wand quickly in hand as she looked through the window. There stood a very worn out looking Lupin.

She opened the door and ushered the older man into the small cottage. "Remus!" She cried. "Are you okay?"

He sunk into the chair she had just vacated and sighed. "I'm fine Ashlynn. I just couldn't spend Christmas with the pack." He whispered. "I went to the Potters and they weren't there so I went to your apartments in Hogwarts and once again you weren't there. So this was my last stop I'm sorry if it's presumptuous." He said as he looked at Alice.

She waved her hand and smiled. "It's no problem Remus your always welcome here, especially today no one should be alone on Christmas." She said with a small smile.

"Plus it looks like you haven't had a decent meal in weeks and you probably have the best three person team making a semi eatable meal." She said with a grin.

Lupin laughed easily as James entered the kitchen. "I knew I heard a familiar voice! Come on Remus don't sit in the kitchen with the hens. We men are having a few drinks." He said with a smile.

"Oh James please don't get drunk before dinner. I would like a nice holiday." Lily cried.

"Yes dearest." He said as she pecked her on the cheek before hastily retreating from the kitchen.

"Well it seems like we are all here." Ashlynn said happily.

"Not all of us!" Lily cried. "Peter's not here."

Alice frowned and nodded. "It was the most peculiar thing, I invited him and he was very excited about it but then two days ago he told me he wasn't coming he had other plans."

Ashlynn laughed and smiled. "Well that's Peter isn't it?" Alice and Lily both laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The dinner had gone very well and now the dishes were cleared from the table and the adults sat watching the fire blaze. Alice smiled at the group and waved her wand. Music began to play from a small radio. Lily's eyes blazed with delight as a muggle song poured into the room.

"I found this channel the other night it plays all these wonderful muggle songs." Alice said with a smile as she stood up once again waving her wand. This time the table disappeared and she held out her hand to Frank. "We shall dance."  
Frank laughed and nodded as James quickly picked up his goddaughter. "She's my dance partner." He said not wishing to show off to his friends once again his two left feet.

Sirius stood up and bowed a bit towards Ashlynn. "Honor me with a dance?" He asked with a smile and she stood up and allowed him to lead her to the makeshift dance floor.

Remus smiled at Lily and asked. "Would you like to take a whirl around the dance floor?"

As Remus and Lily stepped up the song changed to a little slower one. Sirius smiled and began to sing. "Kiss, Kiss me say you'll miss, Miss me, kiss me love with heavenly affection. Hold, hold me close to you Hold me see me through with all your heart's protection." Ashlynn smiled and stared into his eyes as they swayed around the room.

At the third verse Sirius spun her slowly but quickly pulled her back into his arms. "Thrill, thrill me with your charms Take me in your arms And make my life perfection. Kiss, kiss me darling then Kiss me once again. Make my dreams come true."

At the end of the two verses there was small break in the song Ashlynn smiled and said. "How do you know this song Mr. Black?" She asked with a wink.

Sirius smiled and nodded over to Lily. "She likes this music and played this song enough when I stayed with them." He spun her out again just as the next verse started and once again he began singing.

"Thrill, thrill me with your charms Take me in your arms And make my life perfection. Kiss, kiss me darling then Kiss me once again Make my dreams come true." As he sang the last words and the piano began to fade he leaned down and kissed his wife chastely on the lips. He hadn't wanted the song to end, in those few moments the world had been perfect and safe.

He was about to begin the next dance when Frank cut in and they switched wives for a few moments. The next song was a faster song and Sirius could hear Frank and Ashlynn laughing as they tried to figure out what to do. It was one thing for a slow song they could've swayed in a circle but this song needed quick dance moves.

Everyone watched with humorous smiles as the pair ended up waltzing all over the room together. It was obvious the two were by far the worse dancers in the world but they laughed as Frank spun her around and she misjudged how far away he was. She ran right into him and the both fell down in a tangle of limbs. "Alright I think that's enough dancing for now!" Ashlynn cried through her laughter.

Sirius laughed as walked over and helped the two up. "That's okay I think it's time for gifts anyways." He said as the adults made their way over to the living room. Ashlynn flopped down on the couch and Sirius sat in between her legs so she could play with his hair. Frank smiled as he came in with some Fire whiskey everyone accepted a glass as Lily began to hand out the gifts from her and James. Ashlynn stared around the room as they all began tearing open the wrapping off the gifts. Tonight was a perfect night and nothing could change it.

She laughed as Alice thrust a large package into her hands. "It's to help you in your teaching career!" She cried happily.

She tore off the brightly colored paper and smiled. There was a large text book on Runes. Ashlynn smiled, "Thanks Alice!" She cried happily she had been bemoaning her lack of a proper Runes book as of late glad someone got the hint as Sirius had not.

"Hey!" Frank cried unhappily at being left out of the thanks.

"Thank you Frank." Ashlynn said with a laugh. After a moment she poked Sirius in the back as she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Don't be a bump on the log Sirius Black! It was your idea for it to be gift time so hand them out and don't forget Remus'."

Sirius frowned but stood up with a smile and bowed. "As you wish my lady!" He cried.

* * *

Ashlynn awoke in the dark of the strange room with a start. She could hear her daughters' muffled cries as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. It took her a minute to remember where she was. Everyone had opted to stay at the Longbottoms house as when they were all ready to leave it had been late, and James and Sirius had been a bit drunk. Frank had insisted that they all stay the night so they knew everyone was safe.

She picked up her watch off the nightstand and saw it was three am. She slipped from the bed and made her way to the nursery. She quickly picked up Aludra and realized Harry was not in his crib. She knew that Lily must have accidently awoken Aludra when she went to feed Harry. Ashlynn made her way down to the living room were Lily sat with Harry in her arms feeding him a bottle.

"You're up early." Lily said with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded as she held her crying daughter and bounced her up and down a bit. "Little Harry probably woke her up with his crying, and once you came and got him she thought it was mommy time." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Lily said with a small frown.

"It's okay." She said as she walked to the windows as she gently bounced Aludra. She was quiet for a few moments as she watched the darkness. It was a moonless night but the street lights not too far away made it easy to see the street.

Ashlynn turned towards Lily and smiled. "It's been a long night I'm surprised he's hungry already." She said with a nod towards Harry who had just fed not to long ago.

Lily laughed and nodded. "I know but he's a growing boy and he knows what he wants when he wants it." She giggled.

Ashlynn smiled and turned back to the windows she gasped when she saw a black cloaks quick movement into the shadows. "What is it?" Lily asked suddenly scared at her best friends gasp.

"Someone is out there Lil." She whispered as she backed away from the windows, suddenly unnerved by the thought of someone creeping around in the dark.

"Where?" Lily asked as she stood up and peered into the dark. After a moment she sighed. "I don't see anyone."

"I am sure there was someone out there Lily." Ashlynn said softly her voice shaking a bit. She knew she was being a bit paranoid but her gut feeling was that someone had been out there was still in fact out there.

"It's just nerves I'm sure of it." Lily said with a smile as she patted Ashlynn's shoulder reassuringly. "You're not used to being away from Hogwarts…" She began but outside a car was engulfed in a fireball.

Ashlynn screamed as she fell to the floor the explosion of the car rocked the house. The windows blew in on the two women as three sets of thundering feet were heard on the stairs. James, Sirius, and Frank were out the door faster then ever before.

Ashlynn got up quickly and dashed up stairs with Lily not to far behind. Alice had locked herself in the nursery with Neville. "Let us in Alice! We can protect each other better together." Lily screamed.

The door opened slightly and Ashlynn and Lily ran in, Alice took Aludra from Ashlynn's arms as she slammed the door shut and charmed it with a shield. When she turned around she saw that Lily and Alice had placed all three children in one crib and placed a shield charm around them.

The moments ticked by when finally they heard Sirius cry. "Ashlynn it's alright come down here!"

She looked at Lily and Alice. "Should I go?" She asked.

Alice nodded finally after a moment. "You and I will go down; Lily can stay here with the kids." She said with a firm nod so that Lily would not argue about her choices. Slowly they made their way down the steps wands at the ready.

Sirius sighed as he grabbed Ashlynn around the waist and held her tightly. "What is it Sirius?" She asked softly.

"They are going to see it." Frank said softly. "Dumbledore is on his way." He added as an afterthought.

"See what?" Alice asked confused. Frank took her by the wrist and led her outside. Sirius moved his arm around Ashlynn's waist and they made their way out to the front. In the sky hung the Dark Mark; underneath twinkling in the same greenish mist hung three names, Longbottom, Potter, and Black.

Ashlynn gasped and buried her face in Sirius' chest as a loud pop was heard and everyone whirled around wands in their hands. Dumbledore stood there his hands raised. "It is just me dear friends." He said softly as he looked up at the sky. For a few moments it was quiet until he clicked his tongue and raised his wand.

Within a few moments the last names and the Dark Mark were gone. "I think we should go inside and not dwell in the dark of the night." Dumbledore said. Soon all the adults were sitting around with tea to calm their nerves.

"I am glad to see that none of you have taken any hurts tonight as I have some grave news." Dumbledore informed them as Sirius wrapped his arm around Ashlynn's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"What is it?" James asked as he crossed his arms.

"I had the saddest news about the Edgar Bones my dears. It appears that Voldemort killed him, his wife and their children earlier this evening as they were sitting down to a Christmas dinner." He said softly.

Lily gasped as tears sprang to most of their eyes. "All are dead? He even killed the children?" Alice gasped.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "It was the most horrible scene I've seen in a long time." He stood even though he had left his tea untouched. "I am afraid I have to cut this visit short my dears, I wish to inform Edgar's family myself because the ministry gets to it." He nodded once and with a pop he was gone.

After Dumbledore left everyone floated back to their rooms Ashlynn and Sirius had brought Aludra into their room as the other couples had taken their sons from the nursery. Ashlynn sighed as she lay down exhausted. "It's been too long of a night." She moaned as Sirius wrapped his arms around her. "How did they know we were all here? Could we have been watched without any of us suspecting it?" She wondered aloud after a rather loud yawn.

"I don't think so love." Sirius said softly.

"What do you think then Sirius?" Ashlynn asked as she turned and looked at her husband.

"Who is the only person who knew we were here and left Ashlynn?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Without speaking his name Ashlynn knew he meant Remus Lupin and suddenly she now understood why Sirius mistrusted him.

"I see." She said before turning over and closing her eyes. She could never mistrust Lupin but who knew what was going on in their crazy world. "You know Peter knew where we were, Alice invited him."

Sirius chuckled and Ashlynn knew he was rolling his eyes at her. "He didn't tell the dark lord where we were Ashlynn. He's spineless." Sirius said. Ashlynn shook her head slowly no matter how many times she had told Sirius that the dark lord actually went for weaker wizards he still didn't believe it.

"If you say so." Ashlynn snapped implying that it was the end of the conversation.


	24. Chapter 23

This might seem a bit shorter then normal and that's because it is! I had a problem writing it! Anyways enjoy!! Review please!! Thank you! -Lena Knight

* * *

It was January 1st 1981 and instead of attending the many parties he could have attended this New Years day Dumbledore sat at his desk. In his hand he held a picture of the whole Order of the Phoenix. Time after time the Order's efforts had been thwarted by the Death Eaters and Dumbledore knew that there was no way they could know all this without a spy. So he had finally admitted that there was a spy within in their ranks but who could it be he wondered.

As he looked over the picture Ashlynn Black's smiling face shown out. Could she be the traitor all this time? It wasn't possible as Ashlynn had not been an active member of the Order for some time and after the attack on her daughter she had seemed a bit too eager to kill the Death Eater that had harmed her.

Yet could it Sirius Black himself? Dumbledore thought as Sirius' handsome face smiled at him from the picture. Could he be the traitor? Sure he had been attacked a few times, and Aludra was his daughter but could it all be a cover? What would please Voldemort more then a Black-Malfoy marriage which she thought was of her own choosing? No it would not be either of the Blacks and he knew it.

He quickly eliminated Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge from the list of suspects. After them came Mundungus Fletcher, he was a two bit crook but was he smart enough or brave enough to spy for Voldemort? He highly doubted it and it upset him.

He quickly dismissed Alice and Frank Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, and Marlene Mckinnon. Could Sirius Black be right about Remus Lupin? He had been spending much of his time with the werewolves, and most of them were in Vodemort's league. He stroked his beard slowly thinking of how many missions Lupin knew about. He had not known what day the Blacks were coming back.

Yet he lingered on ruling out Lupin as the potential spy, he had the opportunities and one of his good friends had accused him. Dumbledore sighed as he let his thoughts turn to other members of the Order while not putting Lupin out of his mind completely.

The next set of members he quickly dismissed from his list was Dorcas Meadowes, Alastor Moody and Emmeline Vance. He smiled at Peter Pettigrew's smiling picture. The little man was hardly a threat to a fly much less the Order. He sighed and looked at the remaining three people, James Potter, Lily Potter, and Arthur Weasley and he knew none of them were the traitors. He sighed had really only had one viable suspect and that was Remus Lupin. Yet something didn't feel right about that, Remus had always been loyal to James and Sirius he would never put them in harms way. He heard a knock on the door and he put the picture in his desk drawer. "Come in." He said softly.

* * *

After a nice New Years Day dinner with the Potters and the Longbottoms in the Hogwarts apart of the Black's Ashlynn and Sirius sat on the couch together watching their two year old daughter play with a dancing teddy bear. Sirius chuckled and kissed Ashlynn's cheek. "So I was thinking." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn gasped and turned to look at her husband. "Well that's a miracle; I just thought there were rocks in your head." She said with a giggle.

He grinned and kissed her softly. "Thank you for that vote of confidence love." He said as Aludra came over and pointed at the now lifeless teddy bear.

"Again!" She cried in her lisping baby voice.

Ashlynn smiled as she waved her wand and the teddy bear sprang back to life. Aludra cried with happiness and ran over to the teddy bear. "So what were you thinking about love?" She asked looking over at Sirius.

"I was thinking about maybe having another child, I mean Aludra needs a little brother or sister to play with." Sirius said with a small smile.

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. "No." She said simply and pushed herself off the couch and walked over to her daughter. "Come on Aludra it's bath time."

Sirius sat amazed as he watched Ashlynn picked up their daughter and take her into the bathroom. He sighed and followed them into the bathroom where Ashlynn was taking off Aludra's outfit. "Why not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

Ashlynn whipped her head around and glared at her husband. "Did you really just ask me that? Are you bloody thick?" She cried.

"What?" He cried unhappily.

"Sirius, we live in Hogwarts in fear for our lives! Our daughter was attacked and barely made it through the night! We are wanted by the most evil wizard to ever walk the earth. He wants us dead; Sirius and you want to bring another child into this, when we can't even walk down a street without worrying about being attacked!" She cried unhappily.

"I know but we can protect them Ashlynn." He said.

Ashlynn pointed angrily at the scar on Aludra's face. "We protected her real well Sirius." She cried.

Sirius sighed and looked at her. "We were ambushed it will never happen again love, I promise." He said as she dumped water over their daughter's head who giggled in delight. Aludra always loved her bath time even if her parents were arguing during it.

"But it could happen again very easily." She mumbled as she shampooed Aludra's dark blonde hair. As she rinsed the soft hair Ashlynn turned and looked at her husband who was almost pouting, she sighed and said. "I want more children Sirius I really do but I can't see the sense in putting more lives in danger. I love Aludra and she deserves our full protection."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "But you are up to having more children eventually?" He asked with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded. "When there's no more danger love." She said.

Sirius nodded and smiled. "When there's no more danger we will have a blessed little boy right?" He said with a chuckle.

Ashlynn laughed and smiled. "Yes Sirius we will have a son, when and only when Voldemort is defeated will we have another child."

Sirius nodded and kissed Ashlynn's head. "Deal." He said and then made his way into the nursery where he picked out pajamas for Aludra.

* * *

James and Lily apparated into Godric's Hallow following the dinner New Years dinner with the Black's and made their way down the lane. James carried Harry as they slowly made their way though the small village. "It was a nice dinner." James said with a smile.

Lily nodded and smiled. "Ashlynn's gotten better at cooking pretty well for a pureblood at least." She laughed.

James stopped in his tracks s she looked up at the sky. A dark green glow permeated by their houses. The dark mark rose above their house and Lily gasped. James quickly handed Harry to Lily. "Go to my parents' house quickly." He said in a hurried whispered.

Lily shook her head. "I'm staying James." She whispered.

James glared at his wife. "No take our son to safety Lily; I will be there soon enough. I promise." He said.

Lily nodded as she blinked away tears. She turned on the spot and was gone with a pop. She appeared inside the home of James' parents. It had been empty since their deaths since then it had lost all its warmth and now held a creepy feeling. She waited in the darkness till she heard a pop outside. She stashed Harry in James' old bedroom and made her way down the steps her wand at the ready.

James stood there with a letter in his head. "Is everything alright James?" Lily asked.

James shook his head. "We can't go back to our home Lily. We are going to be to be staying here for a while." He said softly.

"What why?" Lily asked.

James sighed as he held out the letter. "It says that if we go back they'll kill us Lil." He said softly.

"We have to contact Dumbledore." Lily said with a sigh.

James nodded. "I already did and Sirius." He said with a smile hoping to make Lily feel more comfortable about the situation.

Lily sighed and nodded. "Come on we'll stay in your room for the night. Then we'll start clean up in the morning." She said with a sigh.

* * *

In the morning Ashlynn and Sirius arrived bringing all sorts of pastries for a quick breakfast. "We've come to help clean the house up and get it a bit more livable!" Ashlynn said as she kissed Lily's cheek hello.

"Thank god, I thought I'd just have James to help me clean." Lily said as James quickly took a muffin out of the basket Sirius was carrying.

"Who baked these?" He asked as he took a bite of the lemon poppy seed muffin.

"I did." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"Hey! Where's my goddaughter?" James cried suddenly amazed that neither of the Black's was carrying her.

"We left her with Madam Pomfrey we figured it would be easier to clean with only three children around." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"Three?" James asked.

"You, Harry and Sirius." Lily said finishing her friends though.

"Go play outside while we adults get to work." Ashlynn said with a giggle.

The girls worked in the kitchen and living room all morning singing and dancing while cleaning the rooms. Outside James and Sirius entertained Harry all the while clearing the snow from the walkways and tending the shrubberies. Around noon the Longbottoms showed up.

"Hullo!" James cried waving his hand.

"We brought lunch!" Frank called with a smile.

The door opened and Lily glared at James and Sirius. "Before you two come in you better dry yourselves." She said to them before greeting the Longbottoms.

Once everyone was settled into the now cleaned kitchen for the hot soup and sandwiches that the Longbottoms had bought Frank began talking about the new house they had just moved into. "It's a ministry house, twenty four hour guard patrolling our neighborhoods, I feel much safer there." He said with a smile.

"That's so good." Lily said. "I think I feel safer here for now, James' parents never registered their house here so hardly anyone knows about it."

"I bet that makes it easier to sleep at night." Frank said with a smile.

"Well last night yes it seemed like it." James said. Ashlynn stood up and made her way over to the windows. She opened it and in flew an owl that landed next to James.

He quickly took the letter from the leg of the tawny owl and read quickly. He sighed as he pushed his chair back with a long scrape. "What's wrong James?" Lily asked as Sirius snatched up the letter and began to read aloud.

"_James,_

_I write this letter in haste as I am about to start a mission that will take me out of contact with the Order for a week or so. I am glad to hear that you have found a new hiding place, if you ever need a new place to stay Hogwarts is always opened to you and your family. _

_Anyways I write to inform you that Caradoc Dearborn has gone missing for sometime now. He went to see his family over Christmas but left earlier Christmas day and has not been seen since. I myself fear the worst yet I hold out hope. Please keep everyone near you safe and sound until my return._

_Your friend,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

With that the easy feelings of safety were gone and everyone's good mood vanished. Ashlynn cleared her throat and nodded. "Well we better finish getting the house livable." She whispered. Everyone nodded and all the adults split up taking a room to clean before night fall as none wanted to be caught outside after dark.


	25. Chapter 24

Just a note as I realized I've never done this I own nothing of this story, especially the letter from Lily in this chapter. Anyways I'm sad to say that after this chapter there are only three more chapters! So please please leave me some reviews! As always thank you in advance and now onto the chapter!! - Lena Knight

* * *

The months passed quickly for the Order who worked tirelessly around the clock yet nothing was coming together as it should. Finally without any other ideas Dumbledore sent Ashlynn and Sirius Black to France. Their mission there was to recruit members of the French Auror office into helping combat Voldemort. They had been gone since late June and had no luck convincing even one of their Auror's to help out.

The Black's had chosen to leave their daughter safely at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey who had gladly accepted the task of taking care of the almost three year old girl. Ashlynn who had never left her daughter for longer then a day was having trouble being away from her for almost two months.

Sirius scrunched his nose in disgust at the early August heat. The two had once again been turned out of the Ministry of Magic for speaking openly about the havoc Voldemort spread in Britain. "I hate this country." He mumbled looking at his half French wife who chuckled softly.

"You only hate it because we've been stuck here for almost two months." She said as she took his hand and they made their way down the marble steps.

"Do you think Dumbledore's ever going to bring us home? I feel that we could be doing more then sitting around trying to get meetings to see some wimpy French Aurors." Sirius said with a slight pout.

"I hope so I don't want to miss, Aludra's birthday like me missed Harry's and Neville's. Gosh it's hard to believe that they are a year old and Aludra's going to be three." Ashlynn said in an awed voice.

Sirius smiled at his wife. "We will be home to celebrate her birthday I promise you that." He said as they turned into a dark alley way. "See you at home." And with that he was gone with a small pop.

* * *

James sighed as he paced in the living room of his parent's house. He had spent much of his time in hiding here. Dumbledore only allowed him and Lily on missions occasionally; he knew it was in order to protect his family better but he hated it. He groaned as Lily's laughter was heard from the kitchen where she was having tea with Bathilda Bagshot.

He frowned as he looked at his son who played with the toy broom Sirius and Ashlynn had sent for his birthday. "I need to get out of here my dear boy." He said as he picked up little Harry.

Harry cooed in amusement at his father's attention. "That's right little man laugh at your father's insane ramblings." James said with a chuckle as he tickled Harry's stomach who rocked with laughter. James' chuckled disappeared as did Harry's, it wasn't often he had a chance to laugh anymore and was glad that his son could be the one who had made him laugh.

James walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two ladies. "That's not true!" Lily cried. "Dumbledore could not have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald"

"Why couldn't he be Lily?" Bathilda asked.

"Well Dumbledore is good and well Grindelwald was evil." Lily said with a frown.

Bathilda laughed and patted Lily's hand as she grinned. "You have much to learn my girl. Just because someone is evil in later years or even good, it does not mean they were not the opposite before."

* * *

Sirius and Ashlynn both appeared in the foyer of her family's estate. "Oh la vache!" Her Grand-mere cried as she looked down at the broken vase she had just been holding. Cherina De Lenfent smiled at them as she repaired her vase. "Any luck?" She asked hopefully.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "No Grand-Mere sadly we had no luck." He said as he kissed her cheek. Since the Black's had been staying at De Lenfent Manor Sirius had been quickly adopted by Cherina and Theon as one of their own.

"It's a sad, sad thing." She mumbled and then waved her hand. "There's lunch set out on the balcony."  
Ashlynn nodded and kissed Sirius' cheek. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit, my headaches pretty badly." She said.

Sirius nodded and said. "I hope you feel better love."

"I hope so too." Ashlynn said as she kissed her Grand-Mere's cheek. "I'll come for dinner I promise."

"Very well then dear I will see you then." Cherina said with a smile as her granddaughter left the room. "Oh Sirius I almost forgot a letter arrived for you while you were away. It's in the room if you want to read it."

Sirius nodded and smiled "Thank you." He said before he made his way to his room. He prayed that it was a letter from Dumbledore. As soon as he saw the writing he knew it was Lily Potter. With a sigh he tore it open and read:

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself; I'm enclosing a picture so you and Ashlynn can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashes a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (No complaints there). Of course James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off of him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us, Aludra (We stole her from Madam Pomfrey for the day) and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you and Ashlynn couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday, anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell – also Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend I thought he seemed a bit down but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard._

_Bathilda drops in most days, I'm just glad she can still apparate or I'd be stuck here all by myself. I really do hate this old house. She's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally! Well I hope my letter finds you and Ashlynn in high spirits, even though from her last letter it seems that the mission is not going as well as we had all hoped. I stop by to see Aludra most days as has Alice but she missed her mum and dad. Well send Ashlynn my love hope to see you soon._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Lily _

Sirius sighed and put the letter in Ashlynn's letter box. He hated being stuck here in France on this futile mission to recruit Aurors, it was time to go home and he knew it. He sat down at the cherry writing desk. He pulled out the silly peacock feathers that the De Lenfents used as quills and a piece of parchment. He laughed at the bright blue ink they used as he dipped the quill in the ink pot and began his letter to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_As much I have enjoyed my time here in France I fear that our time as been wasted here when it could have been put to better use for the Order. The French ministry refuses to allow us to spread word about Voldemort's rise of power in England. All ministry employees caught speaking to us will be fired and Ashlynn and I have been banned from the ministry it's self. So simply I beg of you to allow Ashlynn and myself to return to England and find a more fruitful way of helping the Order. We both miss home and our daughter, especially with her birthday approaching so quickly. _

_ Faithfully,_

_ Sirius Black _

He smirked at it before he took it down to the small owlery where Ashlynn's beloved elf owl Petrie stayed for the time being. "Hullo my boy." He said with a smile. The little elf owl hooted in delight at seeing Sirius. "Are you up for a long flight?"

The owl hooted twice in a row and flew around the room as if to prove he was. "Alright you little show off come down here." Petrie came and landed on the stone and stuck out his leg.

"Take this to Dumbledore quickly as you can Petrie and when you're done stay at his side until he writes me back. Understood?" Sirius asked as he petted the owl's head. He hooted and then took off threw the window. Sirius smiled as he watched the bird fly out of the window and into the afternoon sky.

"That's the best investment I have ever made." He said quietly to himself before turning on his heel and going to join his wife for a nap.


	26. Chapter 25

The Black's returned to Hogwarts two days before Aludra's second birthday. Thankful to be home Ashlynn and Sirius had quickly planned a small dinner party for her birthday. They had set the party up on the lawns of Hogwarts. Aludra, Harry, and Neville played in a small playpen nearby the table.

At the round table sat Ashlynn, Sirius, James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Peter. Sirius had insisted that the birthday party was to include all his friends, even Remus who he mistrusted deeply at the moment. "It's nice to be home finally." Sirius said with a smile all around. "France is such an odd place."

"I liked it there at least at the de Lenfent Manor. The food was the best thing I've ever tried." Lily said as she took a bite of her dinner in front of her.

"I agree." Alice said with a smile. "Oh how I miss those crepes don't you Lily?"

Lily nodded and laughed. "I do but my hips don't!"

"Don't listen to Sirius, France is a fine land, he just didn't like it because the minister banned us from the ministry." Ashlynn said as she patted Sirius shoulder and gave him a cheeky grin. He smiled back at her and leaned down and kissed her softly.

The party progressed for a while without incident until Ashlynn went to pick up Aludra and cried out in pain. Sirius looked at his wife's exposed arm and saw the dark mark blacking her forearm. "Are you okay love?" He called to her but saw that she was staring at something; he followed her line of sight to where Peter was pulling down his long sleeves.

She nodded slowly and finished picking up Aludra. "Here take her; I'm going to cover this up." She mumbled.

Ashlynn had just begun to walk up the hill to the hill when Sirius jogged to catch up with her. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked as he brushed his hand through brown hair.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Of course you can love." She said with a smile. They made their way up to the doors in silence when Sirius finally broke the silence. "What were you staring at just now?" Sirius asked with a cock of his head.

Ashlynn sighed and rubbed her left forearm. She looked at Sirius and shook her head. "I think Peter has a dark mark." She mumbled as they began walking up the steps. She knew it sounded crazy but it was what she had seen. The black mark had appeared on his arm just as the pain had come to her arm.

"That's insane Ashlynn its Peter!" Sirius laughed as he rolled his eyes at his wife.

"It's not insane; you say it all the time Sirius a spy could be anyone! Why can't it be Peter?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew it would take Sirius a while to admit Peter could be a Death Eater.

Sirius laughed and patted her shoulder. "What would You-Know-Who want with a wimp like him anyways?" He smiled at her and then said. "You wait here; I'll run ahead and get the leather band."

Ashlynn nodded a bit as she gnawed on her lip; she knew why the Dark Lord would recruit Peter. She wanted to rush down to the lawns and rip back Peter's sleeve. She felt herself being propelled towards him and eventually was running back towards the front of the school. Once she reached the doors she threw them open and saw Peter's retreating form. With all her might she screamed out "Stop!"

Yet he may not have heard as he kept going though the others had heard her. "Peter stop!" She screamed again as she took off running, cursing the fact one could not apparate within school grounds. By the time she got to the gates Peter was long gone. With a sigh she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Later that night after the party had broken up the Longbottoms and the Potters had left before dark, Sirius had taken Aludra back to her rooms while Ashlynn and Remus sat outside looking at the night sky. Ashlynn rubbed at her wrist and sighed. "It still is aching?" Remus asked casually as he stared at the sky.

She shook her head. "No I was thinking about Peter." She muttered.

"Do you really think he could be a Death Eater I mean he's Peter!" Remus said as he looked at Ashlynn.

She sighed and nodded. "There are many reasons he would be chosen as a Death Eater Remus. So yes I believe he could be a Death Eater, I mean I saw the mark on him and so soon after my mark appeared he suddenly had to leave. If only I had looked before going back in!" She cried as she flung herself back on the green grass.

"What are the reasons Ashlynn?" Remus asked with a curious look at Ashlynn.

Ashlynn closed her eyes and began to name off the reasons. "Remus, Peter is scared of his own shadow, this would please the Dark Lord because he loves to be feared more then anything in this world. So take someone so wimpy and so scared like Peter he would follow orders without a thought for fear of punishment." She sat up as she stopped talking.

Remus pondered this for a moment before he said. "I think a reason he would not make a good Death Eater because he is so scared. He would let something slip to the wrong person, or he would be too scared to do the missions he was sent on. He is deadly scared of the Dark Lord as he should be." He frowned as he looked at Ashlynn.

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "We will have to disagree on that point Remus." She said with a bit of snootiness. She sighed as she smoothed out her robes. She couldn't stand when people would doubt what she knew about the Dark Lord's workings.

"Why else would he make a good Death Eater?" Remus asked.

Ashlynn sighed and then looked at him. "He's loyal to the people that include him. He would be part of a group that wanted him there and not just allowed him to hang out with them." She said.

Remus shook his head. "He's loyal to the bone! Loyal to us Marauder's, to Dumbledore, and to the Order! He would never betray us; we have been his friends since the school days."

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. "You Marauder have simply allowed him to hang out with you. You have said it many times yourself Remus. So say one day Lucius Malfoy chose to include him into a conversation suddenly we have our traitor."

Remus thought about it and nodded. "I could see your point on that one Ashlynn." He said with a frown. "We have simply allowed him into our lives and sometimes thought him a burden." He rubbed his cheek for a moment before he said. "Please continue on."

Ashlynn frowned she knew it must be hard for Remus to hear all this, he thought Peter a friend and here she was trying to prove her point about him being a traitor to his friends. "He's pureblooded, Voldemort prides himself on the pureblooded followers he has. They are like his collection of toys." She said. "He likes to pair them off and breed them like the good dogs they are."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think him being a pureblood matters Ashlynn. Some of his followers are half blooded and he even wanted Lily as part of his collection." He said.

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "Yes because Lily is a very talented witch. If she joined him she would never have earned a mark, like James would have." She said with a sigh. "There are more followers then his inner circle Remus and that's what worries me."

Remus pulled Ashlynn into a hug and held her. "We are all worried Ashlynn." He said softly. "Do you have any other reasons why he'd make a good Death Eater?"

Ashlynn chuckled. "Just one, despite his wimpy ways he's not a half bad wizard. I mean he's able to do a lot of complex spells and that would please You-Know-Who, very much."

Remus nodded. "He's only a half bad wizard. He can do some complex spells but not more then any of us can." He said with a smile.

They sat in silence for a few moments when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Sirius rushing toward them. "Sirius?" Ashlynn asked when he stopped in front of them. "What is it love?"

Sirius was doubled over trying to catch his breath his hands on his knees. "Dumbledore just came to the apartments." He was able to force out after a moment.

When he finally caught his breath he stood and said. "Dumbledore came to the apartments to tell me some news." He began that's when Ashlynn saw the tears forming in his eyes.

Ashlynn gasped and looked up at her husband. "Who is it?" She whispered clutching Remus' hand tightly.

"Dorcas Meadows." He said softly. "Voldemort himself caught her on a trip to the store."

Ashlynn's eyes filled with tears as she began to cry. "Oh dear." She moaned. "We are dropping left and right Sirius, are we to live our lives in fear like this?" With those words she stood up and made her way inside.

Once she was out of earshot Remus said. "Do you think we should believe her that Peter might be the spy."

Sirius just sneered at his once best friend. "I don't know who to trust anymore Remus. Goodnight." With that he walked away his heart heavy. He hadn't lied to Lupin he didn't trust any one any more and it hurt him to not trust his best friends.


	27. Chapter 26

Ashlynn and Lily sat in the yard of the Potter's house the twentieth of October. It was a chilly Friday afternoon as they watch the older Aludra try to show the young Harry to play with the teddy. The two were discussing Halloween that was a week and a day away. "You and the boys should come to Hogwarts." Ashlynn suggested as she nudged Lily's shoulder. "We can have a nice little party just us."

Lily nodded her head slowly. "That will be nice. James needs some time out again, even if it's just at Hogwarts. He hates being cooped up in this house so much. He spent his childhood here and misses Godric's Hallow."

Ashlynn nodded with a smile. "I understand Sirius keeps calling Hogwarts Prison. He wants to live on our own, but we can't risk being found again." She said with a sigh. "I don't mind it so much; Dumbledore's been good to us by giving me a job and an apartment."

Lily nodded and laughed. "Yes, yes. It's hard though the boys aren't used to sitting at home, where we had to get used to it when we were pregnant." She winked at Ashlynn who grinned back at her.

She sighed as she looked down at her watch. "I have to get going Lil." Ashlynn said with a sigh. "I have an appointment at Saint Mungo's."

Lily looked up at her friend with fear in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Ashlynn shook her head and smiled. "I'll tell you when I know for sure but don't worry Lil it's nothing bad." She kissed Lily's cheek and made her way to her daughter.

* * *

James and Lily sat at the kitchen table enjoying a small dinner. Harry happily played with his bowl of plain noodles as his parents talked bout different things going on in their lives. It had been a quiet couple of days but the news of Dorcas Meadows had shaken the Potter's. There had been more and more talk about them going into deeper hiding then they were now.

"Dumbledore once again mentioned the Fidelius Charm." James said after swallowing a rather large bite of his meal. "He's really serious about it Lil, we should think more about it."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "The Blacks are just as wanted as we are but they aren't going under the Fidelius." She said softly. It wasn't that she wanted to risk her family's life but it seemed a bit unfair that they would be forced into a prison while the Blacks still got to roam around freely.

James nodded slowly. "I know love, but they stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore can't just give us jobs at the school like he gave Ashlynn one. She has the talent for teaching we don't." He said as there was suddenly a ring of fire around the house.

"Come out come out where ever you are wee little Potters." A female voice cried from the living room. James stared up in fear as Lily jumped up and mouthed the word. "Lestrange."

James nodded wand quickly in hand he whispered. "Go to Hogsmeade and take Harry."

Lily shook her head. "Not without you." She said tears in her eyes as she picked up Harry and clutched him close to her chest.

"I need to fight them off." James protested.

"No James leave the house, please come with me. I can't leave without you darling." She pleaded tears sliding down her face. "Please."

James sighed and raced to her side, hooked her arm through his and turned on his heel.

* * *

Ashlynn and Sirius were walking through the secret passageway of Hogwarts to Honeydukes. They had decided long ago if they could not go out during the day they would sneak around through the passageways. They held hands as they talked and giggled almost as if they were students out of bed after hours. They were almost through when they heard someone coming. "Nox." Ashlynn said and her wand went out.

"Who's there?" Lily's voice cried out and suddenly all four voices cried out. "Lumos."

"What are you two doing down here?" James cried holding his chest.

"Ashlynn kept talking about licorice wands, and peppermint toad creams so we deiced to sneak into Honeydukes and get a couple of boxes." Sirius said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked after a few minutes pause.

"They found us. We just barely got out of their before they found us." James said softly.

Ashlynn sighed as she turned around. "Guess our Honeydukes heist is out. Stupid Death Eaters ruin everything." She cried causing everyone to laugh. She smiled glad that she could lighten the mood. "Come on Dumbledore was still awake when we left, he might not be too happy that we didn't get his acid pops but he shall deal."

Ashlynn grabbed a hold of Harry and began talking to him as they made their way through Hogwarts. Once they got to Dumbledore's office she said. "Fiddle sticks." And the gargoyle moved to expose the passageway. They ascended the steps in silence. Ashlynn knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called he was busy with some papers on the desk. "Were you caught trying to snag a box of Acid pops?" He asked without looking up.

"Uh sir." Ashlynn began. "The Potters are with me."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said as he looked up at them. "What brings you here this night?"

"We have come to tell you we were attacked by the Lestranges." James said in a rush of words.

"Indeed." He said again and then was quiet for a moment. "I've had time to think about this and I insist that it's time for the Fidelius Charm. The dark lord has marked you as the next to go. I fear for your lives James."

Ashlynn gasped as Sirius touched her shoulder. Lily and James looked at each grimly. "Why has he marked us?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and said. "I believe it has to do that prophecy you know about. He believes Harry will be the one to defeat him." He said it as if it were normal.

"Why us? The Longbottoms' son was born around the same time. I don't understand it." James cried unhappily.

"Nor do I but please protect yourselves and you son with the Fidelius. I will be your secret keeper." He said with a small smile.

"No." James said with a shake of head.

"James!" Lily cried. "We have to do this."

"I wasn't saying no to the Fidelius Charm Lil." He said with a roll of eyes. "I want Sirius to be our secret keeper. I mean Sirius has spoken a lot of leaving for France and I know they are planning it. So yes I want him to be our secret keeper. That is if he will do it?" As James asked he turned to look at his best friend.

Sirius grinned and nodded. "I'm honored my friend, of course I'll be your secret keeper." He said as he slapped James on his back.

Dumbledore stood and made his way towards the group. "I'd like you reconsider James. I fear that you underestimate the dark lord. I want to be your secret keeper." He insisted.

James shook his head. "Sirius would rather die then betray me!" He cried. "I won't do the Fidelius unless he's our secret keeper."

Dumbledore nodded and closed his eyes. "Very well, Sirius if you will stay here we shall begin preparing the location for the charm. The rest of you I suggest you go and get some rest in the Black's apartments."

* * *

Three nights passed before the preparations were done. The night before the Potter's were to leave Ashlynn and Lily sat playing wizard's chess to keep their minds off the danger both families were in, while James and Sirius were finishing the plans.

"So." Ashlynn said with a sigh. "I won't be able to just pop in like I'm used to. So I might as well tell you now before all we have are letters."

"Tell me what?" Lily asked absentmindedly as she stared at the board plotting her next move.

"Well remember that appointment I had to go to the other day?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah so?" Lily asked still staring at the board.

"Lily, I'm pregnant." Ashlynn blurted out.

"You're what!" Lily cried as she pushed the board out of the way. "I thought you didn't want to have any more till You-Know-Who is gone!"

"Well it was an accident!" Ashlynn cried. "But shh I haven't told Sirius yet. I was going to tell him the other night on our trip to Honeydukes but you guys kind of interrupted that!"

Lily smiled and leaned over and hugged her friend. "Oh that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you though. I know it's not how you wanted it but take it like the gift it is Ashlynn." She said through her veil of tears.

Ashlynn laughed and hugged her back. "I am Lily. I really am." She smiled as they pulled away. "I figured good news would cheer you up a bit before going into hiding."

Lily smiled and wiped her tears away. "Oh it did dear! It really did!" She said as she laughed. "Have you told Alice yet?"

"Not yet, I was trying to tell Sirius first but he's been so busy the last couple of days, I haven't had the chance." She said with a frown. "But now I'm going to wait till we are safely in France."

"When do you guys leave?" Lily asked as she rubbed her neck.

"November eighth. We figured it'll give you guys enough time to choose your list of approved of people and give us enough time to get out of here safely." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you." Lily began to cry again. This time Ashlynn began to also cry.

"Oh me too Lil." She said as they embraced. "But we have to keep our heads up. We will see each other again very soon, I promise."

"I know I just wish we could escape with you too France. I want crepes every morning for breakfast." Lily cried as she wiped her tears away.

Ashlynn laughed and grabbed her hand. "Come on I'll teach you how magic some up."

* * *

James and Sirius stood in the house in Godric's Hallow. They had stocked it for a year but they hoped it wouldn't take that long to finally defeat the Dark Lord. Their cat, Bonkers wound around James' feet and he smiled at it. "This is going to be hard." He mumbled as he rubbed his unshaven cheek.

"It's not that bad!" Sirius cried with a frown.

"Oh no says the guy who gets a whole estate to roam around." James said with a laugh. Sirius flashed his trademark grin but soon enough the two men were once again in silence.

"I was thinking…" Sirius began.

"About what?" James asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Sirius.

"I think I'm the too obvious choice to be secret keeper. They are going to know you chose me James." He said softly.

"So? You would rather die then betray me right?" He asked with a reckless grin.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his neck. "James, what if they threaten Aludra or Ashlynn? I couldn't let anything happened to them." He looked at his best friend with a frown.

"So what's the plan then?" James asked.

"Peter." Sirius said with a grin. "He's going into hiding too and no one will think you chose him."

James laughed and grinned. "Tricky a decoy Secret keeper, Sirius my dear sir you are very devious."

Sirius laughed and nodded as he slapped his shoulder. "I'm glad you approve as I already sent for Peter but when we go back to collect Lily and Harry don't mention this to Ashlynn. I think we should keep this between just us three." He said with a hopeful grin.

"The less people who know the less likely it'll be leaked." James agreed with a smile. "Alright let's get going."

* * *

James and Sirius walked into the Black's apartments to the shrieks of laughter coming from the kitchen where Ashlynn and Lily were covered in flour. "What is going on here?" Sirius asked as the two women stopped for a moment and looked at their husbands before bursting out laughing again.

After a few moments they collected themselves enough for Ashlynn to see. "The flour goes poof!" She then demonstrated which she meant when she grabbed the bag squeezed it. "I was teaching Lily to cook crepes and she wanted to see how the muggles would do it. We can't figure out how they get the flour to not go poof."

James and Sirius smiled at the girls. "Well we are sorry to cut this short but it's time Lil." James said with a frown.

Ashlynn pouted while Lily cried. "No."

"We have to love." James said.

"But I don't want to go without Ashlynn." Lily said as she hugged the girl closely.

James smiled sadly as the two girls turned towards each other and share a long meaningful hug. "It's going to be okay right Ashlynn?" Lily whispered as she looked into the grey orbs.

Ashlynn forced a smile and nodded. "Don't worry I'll pop in before we leave for France." She promised.

"You better." Lily said as she let go and Ashlynn turned to James with her arms opened.

They hugged and Ashlynn kissed his cheek. "We've had our rough times, but I'm going to miss my partner on missions. Take care of Lil, Harry, and yourself for us please."

"Will do I promise." James said as he kissed her cheek and moved away so Ashlynn could take the squirming Harry from Lily's arms.

Ashlynn smiled and hugged the boy closely before giving him back and hugging Lily once again. "Take care of yourself." She said again.

"I will." Lily answered. "I love you, sister." She began to cry as Ashlynn did too. "You really are closer to me then a sister you know this right?"

Ashlynn nodded trying to blink the tears away. "I know. You are the same to me."

"Good." She said and then turned on her heel and left before they words goodbye left either of their mouths'. She felt like it was bad luck to say it and didn't want to say it. When the door closed with a click Ashlynn fell to the couch crying. She knew it wasn't the last time she would see the Potter's but why did it feel so final?


	28. Chapter 27

Halloween was celebrated as per usual at Hogwarts with a feast Ashlynn had snuck away as soon as she could to spend time with Aludra. Sirius had gone with Frank Longbottom to check on Peter and wouldn't be back for some time. She smiled as Aludra crackled with delight as her mother craved the pumpkin.

"Now Aludra," Ashlynn began with a grin. "When Daddy gets home what are you going to say?"

Aludra threw up her hands and cried. "Mummy's having a baby so I can be a big sister!" Ashlynn laughed as she picked up her daughter and spun around causing both of them to get a bit dizzy.

"That's right my big girl!" She said and covered the little girl's face with kisses. Ashlynn set Aludra back on the ground and picked up her wand. With a flick the pumpkin lit up and Aludra giggled.

"Oh mine!" She cried as she reached out for the pumpkin.

"You like it darling? I'm glad." She said as she bent down and kissed her dark hair. "Do you want a little brother or a little sister?"

"A little sister!" Aludra said with a grin. "So she can play dollies with me!"

Ashlynn laughed and was about to put the pumpkin in Aludra's room when three loud knocks sounded on the door. She was just heading to the door when it flew open revealing a harassed looking Minerva McGonagall. "Where is he?" She screamed fear ripping through her voice.

"Where is who?" Ashlynn asked startled. She had never see Minerva act this way and it rattled her to her bones.

"Sirius! Where is he?" McGonagall cried looking about causing Aludra to run into her room and slam the door in fright.

"He's not here. He went to check on Peter. James and Lily were worried about him. And I don't appreciate you storming into my home, demanding to know where my husband is and frightening my child. Now calm down and tell me what is going on Professor." Ashlynn said mustering all her pureblood arrogance and staring down the older woman.

"Oh dear the Potter's…" McGonagall began but then shook her head and changed what she was saying. "Dumbledore is on his way to Surrey."

"Surrey? Why Surrey?" Ashlynn cried.

"I'm not sure Hagrid said he was going to Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Watch Aludra." She cried and ran out of the rooms before McGonagall could protest.

* * *

Ashlynn arrived with a loud crack outside of Godric's Hollow, she could hear Sirius' motorcycle overhead as saw him land not to far away from the muggles that were swarming all over the place. What was he thinking! The muggles would have their memories altered.

Ashlynn cried out. "Sirius!" He jogged over to her tears in his eyes and knew exactly what they meant. "No not Lily and James, Sirius! Please not them!" She cried as she fell into his arms crying.

She pulled away from her husband suddenly horrified. "What have you done?" She cried. "You were supposed to protect them!"

"I didn't do this, Peter. Peter was the secret keeper." Sirius said softly.

Ashlynn shook her head and ran toward the little house now mostly blown away. She was furious, people should listen to her. Why did no one listen to her? She was almost to the house when a muggle grabbed her. "Ma'am you can't go in there." He said as he turned her away.

"I need to get in there my…my…my…sister is in there!" She screamed as she fought him.

The man looked down and sighed. "Ma'am I'm sorry but I can't let you go in there." He said still holding her back.

She grabbed her wand and cried. "Stupefy!" The muggle went down and she ran into the rumble. She saw Sirius climbing besides her and she began digging.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Hagrid called as he climbed up next to her and grabbed Harry.

"Ashlynn what are you doing?" He cried as he got near to her.

"We've got to find them Sirius! They can't be gone, they just can't be!" She screamed.

Twenty minutes later Ashlynn cried out in almost agony. "I…." She began choking back her sobs. "Oh Lily." She cried as she stared down at her best friend whose eyes were wide open unstaring.

Sirius came and pulled her away. "I found James." He said sullenly as he dragged his wife to the curb and sat down. Placing his head in his hands he thought, 'James Potter, the man that was like my brother was gone and Peter had betrayed him.'

"Where's Harry?" Ashlynn cried looking at the house she knew the baby had been there moments ago.

"I've still got him!" Hagrid called from the side and made his way towards the couple. Hagrid choking back tears said. "It's so horrible" as he swung his arm towards the house.

Sirius nodded and then held out his arms. "Give me Harry." He said calmly, trying to not think about how James and Lily had looked in death. It grieved him so much that they were gone.

"I can't." Hagrid said looking down at the sleeping boy. "Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll keep him safe with Aludra and Ashlynn!" He cried. "Give him to me! He's my godson! James and Lily would have wanted me to take care of him!" This time he broke down in tears and fell to his knees. "Please Hagrid let me have Harry."

"I can't do it. If it were my choice I'd give ya him in a heart beat but Dumbledore said to get him to Surrey and I plan on doing it." Hagrid said with a sigh. "I'm sorry." He hung his head and shook it.

Sirius nodded as he stood up wiping his tears away. "Here take my bike." He said as he handed Hagrid the keys to the motorcycle. "I won't need it anymore."

Hagrid nodded and took the keys. "I best get going." He said with a sigh. He ambled over to the motorcycle and started it up.

Ashlynn looked over at her husband and held out her hand. "Come on let's go get Aludra and go to France for a few days love, till things calm down." She said softly her voice shaking.

Sirius looked down at her hand and shook his head. "I can't Ashlynn." He whispered. "I need to find Peter."

Ashlynn sighed and put down her hand. "Promise me you'll come back Sirius. I can't lose you too." She pleaded staring at her husband fear in her eyes.

Sirius pulled her to his chest, hugged her tightly as he leaned down and kissed her gently. "I'm coming back Ashlynn. I'm not leaving you I promise you that. I love you above all else." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you too." Ashlynn whispered as she cupped his hand and stared into his eyes. They stood like that for a long moment before Sirius pulled away.

"We'll meet in Poole and then go to your grandparents' home for a while. Get Aludra and you all packed up and we'll meet at the ferry." He said as he walked backwards his eyes searching for the confirmation.

"Okay Sirius, we'll meet there." She said as she watched as he turned around and was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Tuesday past and Sirius didn't go to Poole to meet Ashlynn had he promised. In the cold November air that Wednesday he finally found Peter. He was exhausted and mad with rage when he saw the sniveling bastard dining at a muggle café.

"Peter." He yelled.

Peter jumped up and raced down the street as Sirius took out his wand. Sirius was just about to cast the stupefy spell when Pettigrew shouted. "Lily and James, Sirius, How could you?"

Without a warning the street rocked and Peter was gone. Muggles ran screaming from the area as Sirius stepped forward towards the bloodstained robes and a finger. That little rat knew how to play set him up. As he leaned his head back and started laughing he dropped his wand.

It wasn't his normal chuckle no this came from deep down in his stomach and it sounded evil. He stood there laughing even as the Magical Enforcement Squad came to take him away.

* * *

Ashlynn sat on the pier in the chilly November air for the second day in a row. Sirius had not contacted her and Petrie had come back with the letter for him attached. She sighed as Aludra cried to get out of the stroller.

"Just a little bit longer hunny, Daddy will be here soon. He promised he would be here and Daddy doesn't break his promises." She said more to soothe herself then to soothe her daughter.

She sat there staring around waiting for anything to happen when she saw him. She shook her head and refused to make eye contact with him. If he was here that means Sirius wasn't coming, and if Sirius wasn't coming that would mean he was dead.

Remus stopped in front of her and sat down. She didn't look at him just closed her eyes and willed him away. Maybe he was a figment of her imagination she hadn't gotten much sleep last night and it could be it. "Ashlynn." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Go away Remus." She said softly. "You can't be here, if you're here Sirius isn't coming, and if Sirius isn't coming that means he's dead. So just get up and walk away."

Remus sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's not dead Ashlynn. He's been arrested." He said.

Ashlynn's head snapped up and stared at him. "For what?" She asked in a whisper.

"For the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles." Remus said softly as Ashlynn looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"He killed twelve muggles?" She questioned. "That doesn't seem like my Sirius. He didn't do this!" She screamed.

"There's a hearing in a few moments Ashlynn we have to get there." He said quietly.

Without another word Ashlynn took Aludra from the stroller and ran down an alley with Remus by her side.

* * *

They appeared in the atrium of the ministry of magic. They raced through the hallways towards courtroom ten. Remus carried Aludra as they entered in the back of the room. The whole Wizengamot was in session and Sirius was chained up. "Sirius Black this is not a trial. Your guilt is proven by the testimony of numerous muggles who witnessed the crime, and Cornelius Fudge the first on the scene."

Ashlynn gasped she turned to Remus. "No trial? This isn't fair." She whispered to Remus who shrugged.

Remus leaned forward and said. "With the disappearance of you You-Know-Who they are trying to find all of his Death Eaters, they think Sirius is one." He said with a frown.

Ashlynn closed her eyes as the Chief Warlock continued. "For the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles we sentence you to life in Azkaban prison!"

As he pounded his gavel three Aurors sprang into action and Ashlynn screamed. "No!" She raced out of the seats and towards Sirius who frowned at seeing his wife. "He's innocent let him go!"

She felt Remus' arms around her waist pulled her away. Her eyes locked on Sirius' and with tears falling down she mouthed. "I'll always love you."

Sirius bit his lip and nodded as he mouth back. "And I'll always love you Ashlynn." Ashlynn was pulled from the courtroom as Sirius was taken out the other exit. Remus released her after a moment. He slipped back inside and got Aludra as Ashlynn fell to the ground holding her stomach. "Are you okay?" Remus asked as he got down near her.

She shook her head sobbing. "He's gone! Gone!" Tears rolled down her face as she looked at Remus. "He's gone and he'll never know I'm carrying his son. Sirius is to have a son, a son he'll never meet."

Remus pulled Ashlynn into a hug and slowly rocked her back and forth as he rubbed her back. "It's going to work out darling, Dumbledore will get him out. We'll save Sirius."

Ashlynn cried and shook her head. "No, he's gone. How am I supposed to do this by myself?" She screamed as the tears came harder. She buried her face in Remus' robes sobbing. Her life was changed forever, no Sirius and two children to take care of.

"You won't do this by yourself Ashlynn. I'm going to be here with you as much as possible. I'm going to help you raise your children. I promise you that. Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

Ashlynn nodded and looked up at Remus. "It's just me and you now Remus. You're the last of the marauders." She mumbled.

Remus nodded and helped her up. "Come on Ashlynn. Let's get you home and tucked in. Everything is going to work out I promise."

* * *

That's it! That's the last chapter! Did I do it well? Please Review! I was thinking about a sequel so tell me your thoughts on that! Thank you for reading the whole thing!! - Lena Knight!


	29. Sequel

Hello My lovelies! As I promised another part of the Sirius/Ashlynn drama!! :) There's a sneak peak below or you can just go here .net/s/5447887/1/ and read the first chapter!! Please remember to read and review it! Thank you Thank you ~ Lena Knight!

* * *

Ashlynn De Lenfent walked though the ministry of magic with a click of her purple heels that matched her deep purple robes. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore a severe expression on her face as she made her way towards the lift.

For the last twelve years she had worked for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as an Obliviator. Last year though she had been promoted to the head of the whole department. At the time it had seemed like an immense honor but now a year into it she saw why her predecessor had stepped down. The long hours and the random owls in the middle of the night were starting to take its toll on the thirty three year old.

"Good morning Miss. De Lenfent." A cheery voice said from behind her. She turned to see the smiling face of Arthur Weasley. She smiled at him; they had known each other all those long years ago when she was still known by Ashlynn Malfoy, or Ashlynn Black. After the war neither name had been that safe to use so she had deiced to go by her mother's maiden name, De Lenfent.

"Good morning Arthur." She said with a smile. "How is going over there in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office?"

Arthur smiled and shrugged. "So far so good." He said with a smile.

"I still can't steal you away and give you a job as an Obliviator?" She asked hopefully with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, I enjoy my job Ashlynn." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded and smiled then looked at him. "How is he doing?" She asked after a moment. She had found out long ago that her best friend's son Harry Potter had become his youngest son's best friend.

Arthur smiled. "He's doing fine, written Ron a dozen times this summer already." He grinned.

Ashlynn smiled. "That's good very good." She said with a smile as the lift finally arrived and they got on.

"Your youngest is starting Hogwarts this year right?" Arthur asked.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded thinking about her rambunctious son, Naos Sirius De Lenfent. "Yes and he's so excited won't shut up about it." She smiled.

"That's how Ginny was. A lot had to do with Harry Potter though, a fear she has a bit of crush on him." Arthur said with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed and smiled. "Ah I think Aludra's filled his head with all of Harry's adventures. I hope this year is a quiet for him." She said with a laugh.

"So do I." Arthur said as the doors opened. "Well this is me, have a good day."

"Same to you Arthur," She said with a nod.

In a few moments she sat in her office. Her assistant had already set her tea on her desk and left a pile of paperwork with it. She took a sip of the tea and then looked at the picture on her desk and smiled. In it her two children played in a leaves outside their home. At their age they had yet been told who their father was, or that their true last name was Black.

Her door opened and in walked her estranged older brother, Lucius Malfoy. He smiled as he sat down without an invite. In the twelve years since the fall of the dark lord she had only seen him twice and he had never even opened his mouth around her. "Hello little sister."

"Lucius." She said curtly. "What do you want?"

"With Grand-mere's passing I've heard you came into an extraordinary amount of money." He said with an evil grin. Ashlynn glared at him, Cherina De Lenfent had died the month before just two months after the death of Theon De Lenfent. Ashlynn had adored both her grandparents and they had left everything to her including their large estate in France.

"What is it to you?" She asked as she sipped her tea and looked at him.

"Well I think as I am their grandson I should get half of it." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ah yes. Well if you feel that way then I should get half the Malfoy fortune." She said. "Since I know you don't want to do that get out of my office."

"Little sister you should have better manners then that. What if little Naos is placed in Slytherin he'll need someone to protect him. Draco would gladly do it if I just say the word. I mean they are cousins it would be the honorable thing for him to do." Lucius grinned as he spoke.

Ashlynn leaned across her desk. "Do not threaten my child Lucius. Now get out." She said and the door snapped opened.

"This was a grave mistake Ashlynn." He said in a low voice.

Ashlynn just rolled her eyes and waved her wand. The chair he was sitting in turned around and violently dumped him out. "Goodbye Malfoy," was the last thing he heard before her door slammed shut and would not allow him access any longer.

* * *


End file.
